He's the Hero
by BriRy18
Summary: Sequel to "She's the Man." After his success at the Sports Festival, Izuku becomes painfully aware that he and his twin sister Izumi are headed down two very different paths. As Izuku falls into his role as the future Symbol of Peace, Izumi struggles to find her own place in the hero world.
1. Warm UA Welcome

**He's the Hero**

 **Summary: Sequel to "She's the Man." After his success at the Sports Festival, Izuku becomes painfully aware that he and twin his sister Izumi are headed down two very different paths.**

 **Chapter 1: Warm U.A. Welcome**

Shigaraki Tours scratched at his neck while looking at the photograph in his hand. His contract at U.A. had given him the highlights of behind the scenes at the event and sure enough his instincts on Inko Midoriya and her two children was correct. The Midoriya Twins were the children of All Might, and Gran Torino, the stubborn old coot, had been correct of them being in a place beyond his direct reach. U.A. He had spies and informants but to launch an attack on U.A for a couple of kids was just plain stupid.

"Tch, We'll need to be sneakier than that." He crushed the picture of All Might and his twins in hand making it disintegrate. "Kurogiri… tell our contact to inform us of the Twins school schedule. We'll need to find the time in which they'll be most vulnerable."

"If I'm not mistaken the children should be preparing for internships." Kurogiri insighted.

"That so… if that's the case those two may be separated from each other." How face twisted in a grin. "Mmmm if that's true they'll be easier to pick off. Even if I just got one it'll be more than enough to bring that smiling fool to his knees."

"An excellent idea sir. I shall make the preparations."

"Good… which reminds me. Did you locate the Hero Killer?"

"Yes, he's still lingering in Hosu after taking down the hero Ingenium."

"Send out a personal invitation to him. He could be of use to me in my new found plan."

"Yes sir."

 **~U.A front gate~**

The clouds were thick with rain and it didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon. Izuku and Bakugo walked side by side under the same umbrella with Izumi right behind with her own.

"I don't see why we need to share my umbrella, Kacchan. I have a spare you know." Izuku flustered.

"Shut up I can't properly hold things yet. I refuse to share with your sister so this is fine." Bakugo grumbled. When Izuku drifted off to the side a bit He cursed. "Hey stand closer will yeah or my bandages are gonna get wet!"

"Just indulge him Izuku. The sooner we get to school and see Recovery Girl the sooner he'll shut up." Izumi said grumpily.

"You shut up, half pint! I'm still pissed at you for that stunt you pulled at the festival. Mark my words I'm gonna annihilate you during midterms."

"Bring it on, explosion boy." She aimed a finger at him and triggered it like a gun. "I'll take you on anytime."

"You guys come on, its too early for-"

"Good Morning, Midoriya-kun. Midoriya-Chan, Bakugo-kun!" Iida jogged through the rain in a wet suit and rain boots.

"Iida!" Izumi and Izuku both shouted in unison as he ran in place beside them.

"Why are you running so slowly! You're going to be late!"

"Late?" Izumi asked jogging behind him. "There's plenty of time before the bell."

"A hero should always arrive early!" He rushed ahead of them stopping only when he saw the mob of reporters out front. "How frustrating. Excuse me! You're in my way! I do not wish to be late to class." He called out over the crowd.

"I wonder what that's all about." Bakugo grunted eying all the reporters.

"Probably here to bug Iida about his brother. You heard what happened to Ingenium? They say his career is completely over." Izumi explained halting her jog when her side started to ache. She wanted to hurry and get inside so Recovery girl could finish healing her rib. She was anxious to get back to training.

"Tch, freaking heartless jackals. Don't they have anything better to do than-" Bakugo started to curse, then saw reporters looking in their direction as Iida shoved his way through.

"Look there they are!" A reporter shouted suddenly. "It's the All Might twins!"

"Geh!?" Both Izuku and Izumi made alarmed faces as the mob rushed straight for them.

"Run for it!" Bakugo shoved Deku in the opposite direction. "Head for the side entrance!" The two rushed off. "Move it or lose it half pint!"

Izumi dropped her umbrella and rushed after Bakugo and her brother. Their shoes splashed and skidded as they rounded the campus and halted to a stop as a whole new mob greeted them at the side entrance. Sandwiched between them they darted and ducked, dodging cameras, and microphones being shoved in their faces. They were chased half way across the campus before darting over the wall near the south entrance and the school's security system finally clicked on. With the Paparazzi c ut off, and the three of them safe inside they all collapsed, wet and tired.

"What the hell? I thought that story was old news." Izumi complained ringing out her skirt. "Fuck I'm soaking wet!"

"We'll get some dry clothes from Recovery Girl's office. Luckily we got here a little early." Izuku wiped his hair with a handkerchief. "I hope Iida made it inside okay."

"With you two acting distaction I'm pretty sure Mr. Tight Ass made it in just fine." Bakugo complained and shook himself like a wet dog.

"What happened to you three?" Todoroki walked in the door arriving right on time as per usual.

"Paparazzi chased us all around the school." Izumi complained and sneezed. "Achoo! Damn it I'm gonna catch a fucking cold thanks to those assholes."

"Here." Todoroki pulled her into his left, his hand running through her wet hair. Steam rose up and he sighed and crooned as she dried out. "Better?"

"Much better…" her lips curled in a cute little smile and she cuddled into him. "You're like my own personal heater." Her head tilted up… it took her five whole seconds to realize what she was doing and she jerked back blushing. "Gah uh I mean… thanks!" She ran off towards the infirmary and had Bakugo snickering.

"Chick has got it bad."

 **~Class 1A~**

The classroom seat assignments had been changed. Instead of the traditional desks there were long tables set up in rows. Too afraid to sit, the students hugged the wall waiting for Aizawa to show up. Tears and dread covered their faces.

"Well it's been nice knowing you all. Please think of me in the future…" Mineta sniffled and hugged Tsuyu, sneaking in a grope. She smacked him across the face with her tongue.

"Aizawa isn't here yet so don't panic Mineta."

"It's not fair… who knew we were going up against All Might's daughter?" Sato complained crossing his arms.

"I agree, the teachers or Midoriya should have told us the truth." Kaminari agreed, and all eyes turned to the door as Izuku, Todoroki and Bakugo walked in. "Speak of the devil."

"Deku-kun!" Uraraka rushed up eyes big and wet. "So unfair! You should have told us about your dad!"

"Geh! Uh… well… you see um…" Izuku held out his hands looking at all the glares in the classroom. "I actually didn't know myself until recently."

"Hey!" Bakugo sneered at the group. "It's none of our business who their father is. That shouldn't change anything. None of you gave a crap about IcyHot's parentage." He jerked a thumb at Todoroki.

"Pot and kettle, Bakugo…" Todoroki warned, and shoved his hand away from his face. "However he does have a point. Just because Izumi and Izuku are All Might's kids doesn't mean anything. They're our classmates, friends, and rivals. Nothing's changed."

"Speak for yourself… your head isn't on the chopping block!" Mineta retorted. "Those of us that did poorly get expelled!"

"If you performed poorly, that's your own fault isn't it?" Bakugo glared down at him. "You knew the stakes beforehand, so man up!"

Mineta shriveled and backed up against the wall again whimpering. The door opened again and Aizawa walked in with Izumi right behind him fully healed. "Alright settle down…" He looked around and grunted. "Everyone take a seat… not you." He grabbed Izumi by the back of her jacket as she moved to sit down. Izumi frowned and straightened, then looked around at the class. She saw several dirty looks in her direction and crossed her arms to hide the unease in her stance.

"Oh boy…" Izuku gulped loudly slumping in his seat, fearing the outburst that was about to happen.

"After reviewing the results of the Sports Festival, it's been decided that the person being pulled from this class…" He tossed the papers in the trash. "Is no one."

"EH?!" The class all shouted together in shock.

"You all performed well, and while some of you need to improve in order to stand out, you all managed to stand out as a class, and show potential. The Principal was ready to serve papers, but someone came forth and spoke on your behalf."

"Aizawa Sensei!" Ashido cheered with happy tears in her eyes. "We knew you loved us."

"Not me…" Aizawa pointed at Izumi. "Her."

"Eh?" Ashido blinked and all eyes went to Izumi who flushed at the attention.

"I merely told the Principal that he'd be wasting talent by expelling students who showed such amazing potential. I went beyond my best, because I knew you guys were giving it your all… and it didn't feel right for me to just take someone's spot, when they're the ones that earned it in the first place."

"So…" Uraraka stood up, tears in her own eyes. "Does that mean you're not gonna be a part of our class?"

"She's joining the class…" He motioned around the room at the new desks. "It's the reason we've a new seating arrangement." He turned and started writing on the board. "Your seat assignments have been updated based on your test scores and festival rankings. Please seat yourselves accordingly and we'll get started."

"IZUMI-CHAN!" Ashido jumped up and hugged Izumi tightly and was quickly joined by several others who crowded around her. "Thank you so much! Welcome to the class!"

"You really are a nice person!" Sato agreed. "I'm sorry for thinking bad about you."

"Me too.." Kaminari pointed at himself. "You're officially a member of Class 1A."

"I'm looking forward to working with you, Midoriya-chan." Hagakure said joining the group hug. "Welcome!"

"Welcome!" The class shouted in unison and had Izumi flushing, and smiling tearily in response.

"Thanks… everyone." She looked to Izuku and the two of them shared a grin.

Once the seating chart was up, and everyone was seated, Aizawa slapped a folder on his podium to gain the class' attention. "Settle down! It's time we got down to business. We'll be having a special hero informatics class today."

Several of the students started to sweat. The images of quizzes and long boring lectures plague their minds…

"Code names… you'll be coming up with your hero names today."

Code Names… Izumi blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected to be doing something so important so soon. She glanced beside her at her brother who looked nervous and excited at the same time. The way the seating arrangements were laid out, there were five to a table, except the back two rows which only held three. At her table there was Izuku, herself, Bakugo, Yaoyorozu and Iida. The second row held Tokoyami, Todoroki, Uraraka, Ashido, and Tsuyu. Izumi wasn't sure how she felt about having Todoroki directly behind her. She caught herself glancing backwards and catching his intense stare, and blushed bright red.

"Anyway, here is the requests in question…" Aizawa pushed a button and the scale of everyone's requests results posted on the board. Izumi narrowed her eyes at the results.

"What… that doesn't make any sense," Jiro murmured. "Why would Todoroki and Bakugo be ahead of Midoriya and Izumi?"

"The numbers are usually spread out more, but all eyes were on these top four. Izumi, Izuku… you actually had more than this, but we took away the requests that specifically wanted you as a set."

"A set?" Izumi's brow twitched. "Meaning they wanted both of us or neither of us?"

"Precisely… if we include those numbers…" Aizawa hit another button and the scale changed drastically putting their numbers almost a good thousand over Todoroki and Bakugo."

"Whoa… such a huge difference." Kaminari stretched out feeling so underrated in comparison.

"It's up to the two of you if you want to take these other agencies into consideration." Aizawa told the twins. "However, what these pros don't realize is that you're separate people. Despite being twins you're not a set, you're individuals with your own mind and your own goals. Take that into consideration when making your decision."

"Yes sir!" Izuku nodded while Izumi stayed silent… her hands clasped tightly together on the desk.

Two separate people… it was a reality she was slowly coming to terms with. She'd known the moment Izuku had decided to apply to U.A. that the time they had together was shortening. She glanced over at her brother, who was already scribbling down thoughts and ideas about what agency to choose from.

Midnight came in a few moments later to take over the class. She would be the judge of whether or not the codenames everyone chose would be acceptable and appropriate for professional use. Dry erase boards were handed out and hands already started to move as ideas flashed into their minds.

What name should she choose? Glancing over at her brother she smiled a bit leaning on her hand. More than likely he'd inherit their father's name. Which was fine with her. She wanted something of her own… but still paid homage. She slipped a hand into the pocket on her jacket where she Gran Torino's mask as a good luck charm… and got hit with sudden inspiration.

As the others announced their names one by one, Izumi scribbled on her board and stared long and hard at the name she'd chosen. A smile spread on her lips and she looked over to her brother's board and made a face at the name he chose.

"Oi, are you serious?" She whispered harshly. "You don't honestly want to be called that. You're the heir you know, why not use dad's name?"

"He hasn't retired yet," Izuku whispered back and covered his board with his arms. "Besides I haven't exactly earned it yet. This name suits me as I am now."

"Damn it, Zuku, you could be stuck with it you know…" her brow twitched in irritation.

"I'm okay with that." He smiled softly and pulled back staring at the name. "I didn't always like this name… but-"

"Oh Midoriya twins…" Midnight said in a sing-song voice. "Have you decided?"

"I have," Izumi raised her hand and stood up. As she stepped around him she slapped Izuku in the back of the head with her board. "I hope you know what you're doing, baka brother."

"Ow!" He frowned at her, watching as she stepped up to present.

"I chose my name to play off the two heroes whom I've looked up to. My adoptive grandfather, Gran Torino, and my father All Might. Their names are symbols of the heroes they've become, and I hope to live up to them…" She turned her board around, "Grand Valor."

Izuku's eyes sparkled with pride. His sister knew exactly the kind of image she wanted to portray. She wanted to be a hero who protected what mattered, and brought justice to those in need of it.

Izuku knew he wanted to be just like his dad… but to take the mantle of his name before he really had a chance to prove himself didn't seem right. He stood up after his sister sat down, and showed his name off to the class. He saw the looks of confusion and disappointment and had to take a deep breath before speaking.

"I didn't always like this name… and I had planned to go with something else but… I don't feel as if I've earned the right to adorn it. This name suits the hero I am now… young, inexperienced, and still needing to prove himself. Once the world accepts me, and acknowledges me… then I can take hold of the image that will be passed down to me."

He watched Izumi's lips twitch in recognition of his decision. Bakugo made a face with mixed embarrassment and curiosity, and Uraraka just beamed out at him all smiles. He smiled out at the class.

"My name is Deku… and I will be a hero the world will acknowledge."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: First chapter… a little short but I felt it was a good stopping point. I hope you guys enjoyed it and are looking forward to more.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Separation Anxiety**_


	2. Separation Anxiety

**He's The Hero**

 **Chapter 2: Separation Anxiety**

"So you really went with Deku huh?" Izumi tapped her pen on the list of agencies to choose from.

"You still gonna give me a hard time about it?" Izuku frowned, his body shaking as he did his chair exercises.

"No… I'm just thinking about that one time you asked mom to help you pick out a name." Her grin spread wide as he jerked upright.

"Izumi!" He covered his face feeling embarrassment. "Why do you gotta bring that up?"

"What? What?" Ochaco came up and over curious as to what was going on. "What's that face for?"

"He's just embarrassed because when we were kids he used to come up with all kinds of names, and they all reflected on dad… let's see there was Mighty All Man, Mighty Boy, All Might Junior-"

"IZUMI!" He shouted at her his face bright red as she and Ochaco giggled.

"That's so cute!" Ochaco held her cheeks wiggling. "Young Deku, you must have been so adorable."

"Want to see?" Izumi asked and Izuku snapped his head in her direction holding his hot face.

"Izumi you didn't…"

Izumi smirked evilly and she pulled a picture from her bag showing little Izuku in his All Might Pajamas. Next to him was a pouting blonde child in the same pajamas. Bakugo glanced over and his own face went bright red.

"GAH! DAMN IT HALF PINT WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT?!"

"From your mom, naturally." Izumi smirked at him.

"What is it?" Ochaco peeked and her face went bright as stars. "Whaaaaa so cute! Oh my god is this Bakugo? He's so adorable."

"Hey let me see!" Kirishima jumped over and snickered at Bakugo. "Oh man, you're so precious Bakugo."

"Bitch! Give me that picture!" Bakugo launched

Izumi smacked his hand away and stood on the desk to keep the picture out of reach of him and Izuku. "Ah, ah, ah… Just consider it an eye for an eye." She pointed at the bandage across her face. While the rest of her wounds were fully healed, her eye would have permanent damage. Bakugo grunted at her then snagged her bag ransacking through it. "HEY! Don't go through my shit you jerk!"

"Ah ha! I knew it." He pulled out another picture that had Izumi cursing and jumping on him. The picture flew out of his hands and landed in front of Todoroki. He blinked in surprise and lifted the picture of the little girl in pigtails clinging to her brother protectively as Bakugo photo bombed (literally) in the background.

"Hmmm? Is this you, Izumi?" Todoroki asked holding the picture. He blinked when she quickly snatched it away and held it to her chest. "What? It's a good picture."

"That's… mmmph." She turned her head away, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and a little inner joy. Ochaco leaned into Kirishima holding her mouth.

"Oooh what's this?"

"Love is in the air." He whispered back.

"If you didn't want anyone to see it why did you bring it to school? Todoroki asked leaning forward. Izumi fidgeted a little at his stare and she slipped the pictures back in her bag.

"My dad... He's got a big album going and was asking me all kinds of question about our childhood. So I told him I'd ask Bakugo's mom for some."

"Most of our pictures from that time were destroyed from accident that killed our mom." Izuku explained and stood up to rub her shoulder. "We were all friends back then."

"Yeah, I guess." Izumi's face turned sad and she pulled out her chair plopping down in it. "Didn't last very long though."

 **~Lunch~**

"Hey, have you guys decided what agency you want yet?" Ashido asked pouting at the list in front of her.

"I'm going to Mt. Lady!" Mineta declared, not much of a surprise to those around him.

"Little perv…" Izumi muttered and looked to Bakugo. "What about you, explosion boy? You choose anyone yet?"

"No… and stop calling me that." He grunted and eyed the places that had requested him.

"It's better than the other hero names you were coming up with. You trying to be a hero or a villain, Bakugo?"

"Lord Explosion Murder suits me!" He said with confidence and huffed through his nose. "It shows ill kill anyone who stands in my way."

"Geez why not just call yourself Short Fuse… or Mr. Explodey head. " She tugged on the ends of his hair and had him jerking away.

"Leave me alone! My name was fine but that stupid woman wouldn't let me use it so now I'm stuck with my own name. So just shove it, half pint!"

"Deku-kun what about you? Have you decided?" Ochaco leaned over him and had him jerking upright and snapping out of his murmurs.

"Eh? No… not yet." He blinked.

"You're really thinking hard about this aren't you?" Tsuyu asked.

"Yes well… I'm not entirely sure who to choose.. And there's so many…" He flipped through the long list. "I didn't expect this."

"You won the tournament, Zuku." Izumi pat his back. "Naturally you're gonna have the pick of the litter."

"Well you have a lot to choose from too Izumi…" he looked down and saw she'd already signed the papers and filled it all out. "Huh? You chose someone already?"

"Yeah… let's just say I got an offer I couldn't refuse." She replied coolly and took Izuku's list from him scanning through trying to figure out what best suited him.

"Who did you choose?" Curious, Izuku picked up the paper and Uraraka leaned over his shoulder. Shock registered on both their faces. "EH!? ENDEAVOR?!"

Todoroki's head shot up in surprise, but Izumi didn't flinch or move and just continued to browse through her brother's paperwork.

"Why Endeavor?" Bakugo narrowed his eyes at her. "I thought you hated the guy."

"I do hate him…" she set the papers down and clenched her fist. "That's precisely why I chose him."

"Huh?" Izuku blinked and scratched his cheek. "I don't get it."

"Endeavor is the most self absorbed, obnoxious, and difficult man I've ever met…" She glanced at Bakugo… yeah, no, Endeavor even beat him out. "Despite all that he's respected, admired, and even loved by the public eye. He's second only to dad and I want to know why." She picked up her paper narrowing her eyes. "On top of that he's got experience that only a top hero would have. This internship is important. If I'm gonna succeed I need to set aside my personal feelings and really focus on my goal. "

Shoto stared long and hard at her, then down at his own paper. He'd still been conflicted on whether to choose his old man… but Izumi's logic made sense. He gripped his pen tightly and filled out the form, sealing his decision.

The door to the classroom burst open and Tetsutetsu wandered in and his face lit up when he saw Izumi.

"Ah! Izumi-chan! Wanna have lunch with me?" He shoved the other students aside and crouched down beside her like an eager puppy. "I'll buy you a pot sticker plate."

"Hmmm?" She glanced down at him, blinking herself out of her deep thought and offered him a smile. "Alright."

"YES!" He jumped up and grabbed her arm… then noticed her eye. "Whoa… you still haven't been healed yet?" He touched her face and Todoroki's pen snapped in half, his flames flaring out causing the students around him to jerk away frightened.

"She has been healed… her eye is permanently damaged." Izuku told Tetsutetsu.

"Are you serious?" He looked down at Bakugo and whacked him over the head. "Don't you know how to treat a girl you asshole! I hope you apologized!"

"OW! Grrrr…" Bakugo slammed out of his seat and turned to but heads with him. "I did fucking apologize! Back the fuck off, you B-class side character!"

"HAH!? Just what kind of language is that for a hero!? You've got some nerve!"

"I've got nerve? This isn't even your class, the fuck are you doing here?!"

"I'm taking my Izumi to lunch!"

Izumi's brow twitched at the "my" part.

"She can take herself to lunch, she doesn't need you drooling all over her feet." Bakugo snarled in response and the two grabbed for each other shoving and punching, Kirishima getting in on it trying to pull Tetsutetsu off but just ended up getting punched for his trouble.

Izumi felt a line of sweat drip from her brow and she got up and rounded the table from the other side.

"On second thought I'm not all that hungry… I think I'll go see if Mavis finished my costume adjustments."

"Wait for me, I'll go with you." Todoroki told her and followed her out, the two of them leaving the group to bicker.

Izuku sighed at the three way argument, and watched Izumi leave. His sister was fitting right in, and finding her stride. She knew what name she wanted, what appearance she wanted, and even what agency to choose. Aizawa's words suddenly came to play in his mind. He and Izumi were on different paths with different goals… His goal was to become the Symbol of Peace like his father. Hers was to become a hero who could protect what mattered. They seemed like similar notions… but the more he thought about it… the bigger the rift between them felt.

"Izumi…" he held his chest wondering what this sudden panic in his heart was.

 **~Support Course~**

"Ah if it isn't my favorite hero!" Mavis lifted his goggles up brimming as Izumi walked in. "What's this, you've brought a friend?"

"Todoroki Shoto," he bowed politely. "It's nice to meet you."

"Ah yes, you're the one Izuku fought in the Semi-finals… such amazing abilities. I've got some babies that would surely come in handy for that marvelous quirk of yours." Mavis told him ecstatically, forever the salesman.

"Babies?" Todoroki's face remained poised, but with some curiosity in his eyes.

"It's what he likes to call his inventions. He's a bit of an eccentric but he's got some great stuff." She picked up a set of gloves admiring the tips of the fingers.

"Oooh I see you've taken a liking to my talon gloves. They're specially designed for scaling walls."

"More like scalping heads…" She said with a wince as she pricked her finger on the edge. "These things are sharp. That's a bit dangerous isn't it?"

"Yes, but they're designed that way. The metal inside is one of the hardest substances known to mankind, and can pierce through nearly anything, allowing the wearer to dig into the sides of buildings, mountains, and other inanimate objects. Best part is…" he pulled the glove on and the claws rounded out to tips. "They're retractable."

Intrigued Todoroki poked his head around at the various items curious about all that he had to choose from.

"Ill keep it in mind. I came to see if my costume was ready."

"It is, I designed it myself. Oh and Eva says your order is in as well. I'll text her and have her bring it up."

"Order?" Todoroki asked pushing a button on accident and sending a pair of jet roller skates zooming off the table and smashing into the wall. "Oops."

"yeah…" Izumi slipped behind the dressing curtain to try on her costume. "I'd rather not have to do my hero work half blind so I ordered some specialized contact lenses that will help me."

"That's good… I wondered if you'd have to go wandering around with an eye patch. Did Bakugo really apologize or did he just as that?" He heard the sound of clothes unzipping and had to fight off a blush.

"He did but in his usual Bakugo way." She told him and made a sound of discomfort. "I should have known better than to give you free styling choice, Mavis. This is hardly the look I was going for."

"Really? I thought it would suit you and your body type well. It shows off all your prime features."

"It shows everything off, I'm not shy but how the hell are people gonna take me seriously looking like a tart?" Izumi complained.

"Is it really that bad?" Todoroki asked pulling back the curtain.

" Baka don't look!" Izumi blushed crossing her arms over her chest. The tight black leotard with showed off her assets alright. She had a compact body but lovely legs and full hips and breasts. The tight stretchy fabric left little to the imagination with its swimsuit style cut. Her shoulders were left bare in the sleeveless cut but she adorned a pair of elbow length gauntlet gloves in black with leather wrist guards. The top of the bodice was shaped like a V, accented green, and dipped just enough to peek at cleavage. Around her hips was a utility belt that matched the green accents in her knee high boots, tights, and eye mask.

"Wow…"he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. Izumi gawked.

"Why the hell did you take a picture?"

"I wanted a new background…" He admitted and Izumi choked and jumped trying to make a grab for the phone.

"Baka! Delete it!"

"I don't want to, I like it." He told her blatantly keeping the phone out of reach.

"That's not the point! Damn it I said delete it! Come on Shoto please!" They both froze… Izumi on her tiptoes, hand stretched up, his right hand intimately on her hip, and both their faces showing surprise and embarrassment.

"Sh-Shoto?" Todoroki let go of the phone. Instead of catching it she let it slip to the floor at their feet. Their palms pressed together now and lowered to the side. The fingers laced intimately together and Izumi felt her heart beat hard in her chest.

"It… just slipped out." She said, her eyes flicking back and forth from his face to the floor, unable to look him directly, but unable to keep her eyes away from him.

"Right…" He lifted her hand to his lips. "Well feel free to let it slip again, whenever you'd like."

"Oh… okay." She pulled her hand back and clasped them behind her back. Her head lowered to the floor and she stared down at her own picture on his background screen. Instead of it being a full body shot as she'd expected, her entire face filled the screen, the look of stern annoyance and shock matched with her mask made her look… fierce. "Do you really like the picture?"

"Yes…" He bent down to pick up his phone.

"Okay… you can keep it then." She stepped back and tried to give him a confident smile but it came off nervous. "I'll consider it a fan photo."

"Thank you," he said with a little laugh and pocketed his phone.

At that moment Eva came in, bubbly as ever, carrying a parcel.

"Well hello there, honey. Long time no see! Oh don't you look fabulous!" Eva beamed and set the box down to come over and admire. "Edgy and sexy, oh just imagine the upgrades you can do once you've got your license!"

"Thanks Eva…" She cleared her throat and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I'll leave you to your fitting…" Shoto told her and stroked her hair back behind her ear. "...but in all honesty I wouldn't change a thing."

"Alright…" She indulged herself. Leaning into his hand she closed her eyes and enjoyed feeling the warmth of it. "Then I won't."

Once Shoto was gone Eva was beaming, little hearts around her head from watching the two of them acting all lovey dovey.

"You two are so cute together!"

"Shut up, Eva…" Izumi rubbed her cheek still feeling the warmth then turned to her. "You have my contacts?"

"Oh yes, here…" She opened the box and handed them to her. Instead of a simple pair of medical contacts, these were specially designed. As soon as Izumi slipped them on, the focused and adjusted like a camera lense allowing her to see perfectly again.

"Excellent!" She beamed and picked up the pamphlet that came with it so to memorize the proper care of them.

"If your eal the manual thoroghly you'll see that it comes with all kinds of cool functions… here." Eva flipped the switch and Izumi gasped a bit. The lenses adjusted again, slitting like a cat and suddenly she had night vision. The eerie glow of her orbs stood out in the dark and had Mavis shuddering.

"Wah… creepy, but very efficient." The lights turn back on. "Don't these babies change color as well?"

"Yes, the colors and several other settings are voice activated. Take them with you, play with them."

"So cool…" Izumi admired them in a mirror, speaking various colors to try out. "Thanks a lot Eva." She reached into her bag and produced a picture of her dad and his signature on it. "Payment as promised."

"Awesome! I'm happy to help, anytime, Izumi-chan!" She cuddled the picture to her chest.

"If so… I do have one more request." She squinted her fingers. "Just a little one."

"Name it…" Eva beamed eagerly at her. "What do you need?"

"Internships are coming up…" Izumi took off the mask and stared down at it. "I'm pretty sure Izuku and I are going to be separated for the first time since we were babies. I want a token… something the two of us can have, that we can look at and be comforted by."

Eva's smile was slow and sad.

"You two are very close aren't you?"

"You have no idea…" Izumi teared, and the lenses readjusted trying to see through the water and she cursed a bit, sniffing. "He's always been by my side… I knew I could do my best knowing he would be around cheering me on. It's hard, so hard knowing that even for a week we won't be able to see each other, watch each other grow. To be honest..." Izumi looked up and let out a shaky laugh. "I'm frightened by it."

Eva held her heart and set her free hand to Izumi's shoulder.

"Leave it to me, Izumi-chan. I'll take care of it."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: So in the end I went with a Wonder Woman/Sailor Moon inspired look for Izumi. I gave it more of a punkish vibe with the black and green accents instead of the bright and bold colors it originated from.**_

 _ **Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! It's starting off a little slow plot wise to kinda give you guys a little structure before we head into the main storyline. Expect some interesting turn of events as well as plenty of romance in between the action/drama.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Doting Fathers**_


	3. Doting Fathers

**He's the Hero**

 **Chapter 3: Doting Fathers**

Bakugo lounged against the tree watching Deku eat his bento slow and thoughtfully.

"You still haven't figured out where you're going?" He asked.

"Not yet… I thought about asking my dad if I could just stay and intern with him but then it'd seem rude to this that requested me. I didn't get offers from any of the top five like you and Izumi… So who should I choose?"

"Why not just pick one at random if you're gonna be that wishy washy about it?" Bakugo grunted and grabbed his packet flipping through it and pointing at a random name. "There…. Valkyrie"

"Valkyrie?!" Izuku snagged the packet from him and eyed the name. "Wow she was one of my top choices too, what are the odds? She's got amazing defensive abilities which is the area I need to work on in my training. She's also one of the top female pros in the business next to Lady Dragon."

Izumi watched from a distance. Seeing the two interact and be friendly with each other did something inside her she couldn't quite pinpoint. Through their connection she could feel small waves of happiness and love fill her, and it made her want to tear up for multiple reasons. She was happy that her brother was so obviously smitten… surprised by the small hints of Bakugo's affection... and a bit sad and lonely at being separate from the moment. Was it selfish of her to want to be included in it? To be a part of that happiness.

When her brother started to go into one of his mumble fits she made her approach. With her bento already in hand she walked to them, and leaned up on the tree besides Bakugo.

"What's with him?" She asked with her mouth full.

"He just figured out what agency he's going to… I see you finally ditched the bandages." He noticed after looking up at her.

"My contacts came in. You're lucky the damage was slight and fixable through corrective wear." She smirked at him. Bakugo in turn grunted and lifted his right hand up, cracking the knuckles.

"You're lucky you only slightly broken my arm in five places." He retorted.

"Touche'"

"Hmmm?" Izuku finally noticed her and looked up. "Oh Izumi! Weren't you going to have lunch with Tetsutetsu?"

"Cafeteria is too crowded, and anyway I made my own lunch." She pointed out and opened her mouth popping a rolled egg inside it.

"Why the hell are you here?" Bakugo grunted. "This is mine and Deku's spot. The only reason I had you sit with me before is to keep up appearances. You're an eyesore."

"Kacchan, you don't have to say it like that." Izuku scolded.

"No, that's fair." She came around the tree and crouched down. Still munching on food she stared Bakugo in the eyes, making him fidget. "I haven't exactly been nice to you since I doffed the Deku disguise have I, Bakugo?"

"Tch, you've been acting more like yourself then you've ever had. Frankly, the whole goody two shoes personality is creepy." He admitted.

"That's true, Izuku told me you prefer it when I'm angry." Her eyes softened and Bakugo scooched back feeling weirded out.

"The hell are you doing? Why are you acting like this?"

"If I'm being honest, it's because Izuku and I have had this connection in our quirk. It's been easier for me to tap into his feelings and emotions and from the moment I walked up I could feel he's really happy around you Bakugo. You make him happy and I can't be angry at you for something like that."

Bakugo leaned into a blushing Izuku and grumbled. "I think your sister has flipped her lid."

"I'm serious." She held out a hand to him. "Truce?"

Bakugo stared at the palm suspiciously, then up at her face. Something else was going on through that head of hers… and he was gonna find out what.

"Hmmph," he took her hand. "For now."

The two rivals shared a mischievous smile. Both knew this truce was just temporary and sooner or later, they'd bump heads again.

A sudden crackling sound broke the peaceful moment All three heads looked to the front gate, and watched in shock a sit crumbled and collapsed. A mob of reporters barrelled in, and made their way straight to the entrance of the schooll. The school alarm went off and Bakugo shoved Izuku to his feet.

"Up the tree before someone sees you… HURRY!" He shoved Izuku up again and Izumi flipped up into the trees her own bento discarded so she could crouch on a thick sturdy branch. Izuku and Bakugo shared one, sitting side by side as they watched the mob crowd the front door.

"Geez what the hell is that all about?" Izuku glanced back at the door. "Someone's quirk disintegrated the main gate. I didn't think the press would be that desperate to get an interview."

"Maybe they're not…" Izumi murmured and got higher up in the tree for a better look. Using one of her contacts new functions she narrowed her eyes at the gate, and her vision zoomed in. She spotted a shadowy finger lingering near the gate, taking stock of what was happening before casually strolling off. "That's not suspicious at all…" she murmured and jumped down.

"Baka…" Bakugo whispered in a harsh voice. "Get your ass back up here before they see you."

"Izumi where are you going?" Izuku whispered, horrified, imagining her being trampled by paparazzi.

"Just stay there until I get back." She stayed crouched low and zipped through the brushes avoiding the crowd and running to the gate. She slipped out and peered around spotting the figure in question. The boy was probably in his college years, 4 or 5 years older than herself. He wore a gray hooded sweatshirt, black slacks, and the way he walked was very slouched and devil may care.

As he rounded another corner she hurried after him, and froze when she heard a deep voice speak out.

"Shigaraki Tomura…"

Izumi peered around the corner her eyes widening as she saw a dark mist figure float in front of the suspect.

"Kurogiri…" the boy spoke. "Did you get what we came for?"

"Yes, I have the necessary information. I wasn't able to extract any information about the son, but the daughter will be interning with Endeavor it looks like."

Izumi's eyes widened and then sharpened. Her fists clenched at her side and she strained her ears to listen more.

"Endeavor.. Tch, the number 2 hero coaching number 1's daughter? That's an odd pairing." He scratched his neck in a way that had Izumi shuddering some. "Let's go home. No sense lingering around here and getting caught," He glanced back and Izumi quickly pressed herself back behind the wall to stay hidden.

Her insides were shaken. There was no doubt about it now, they were talking about her… but why? Who were these people? Were these the villains that had attacked her grandfather? If so they had her location, knew where she was interning, knew she would be separated from her brother. She held her chest, her breathing unsteady and panicked as the fear rose up in her. She should go find her father, she should go find a teacher… but she couldn't move.

"Good idea… we'll need to give the Hero Killer the details as well if he's to help us with our mission."

"Hero killer Stain…" Tomura laughed. "He and the brats are the perfect tools to lure out All Might. The sooner I have that smiling buffoon's head mounted up, the happier I'll be."

Izumi's eyes widened and she whirled around the otherside of the wall before she could think. She watched them disappear in a cloud of black mist and she raced over looking around, her eyes went wild trying to find a clue of some kind… but found nothing but an empty sidewalk.

"Kurogiri…" she whispered and clenched her fists. Her teeth grit as she spoke aloud again. "Shigaraki Tomura…" Her eyes slitted like a cat as the rage inside her boiled. Anger was always better than fear. She refused to be scared of two cowardly villains who would use a man's children against him. "Come at me…" she told them though they couldn't hear. Her lips curled into a smirk. "I'll show you what happens when you mess with my family. I'll show you no mercy!"

 **~Later~**

All Might had heard about the paparazzi incident, but the principle had assured him that things were alright. He hadn't expected the scenario at the school festival to be received in such dramatic detail. His own home was cluttered with press, and he'd had to take temporary residence at the school to avoid it. He should have warned his children about this… but it was something they'd have to get used to in their position.

His children… he touched his chest sighing and lifted up the pictures izumi had given him earlier that day. It still gave him a warm fuzzy glow to refer them as such, and with such openness. He knew the dangers that were coming… but he wanted to enjoy the moment and indulge in fatherly behavior.

His sweet Izumi may have a temper, but she was a regular mother hen; scolding her brother when he needed it, minding her old man's health making him bentos full of nutritious vegetables and meats to keep up his strength, and calling Gran Torino everyday to check on his progress. The girl valued family, and it was a trait he adored in her.

Her brother, on the other hand, was just a naturally sympathetic person. Izuku could just tell when a person needed help. He had uncommonly good sense, a strong will, and knowledge and he used it to do whatever he could to help others. He would become a wonderful hero, All Might knew. The Sports Festival had been his debut and now he couldn't wait to see the day when his son got his true moment in the spotlight.

His phone went off and he answered in a chipper mood.

"Hello?"

"Tch, don't you sound pleasant?"

"Oooh! Endeavor? This is a surprise. How can I help you?" All Might readjusted his tie and lifted his coffee to his lips.

"A cup of tea and a chat… do you still want it?" He asked gruffly.

"Hmm? Really?!" Surprised all over again, All Might nearly choked on his coffee. "Of course, I'd be honored. Why the change of heart?"

"I have business I'd like to discuss with you, involving your daughter."

"Ah yes, I'd heard Izumi had chosen you for her internship. I trust you to see to her training, she couldn't have chosen better."

"Naturally, but in order for me to ensure her proper training, I'll need to know more about your children. Your daughter has a bit of a chip on her shoulder so I don't fully trust her to divulge with me."

"Ah, yes I see… well if it's really good for Izumi's education, I'll be happy to get together with you and help in anyway I can." All Might nodded his head, sure he was doing the right thing. After all Endeavor was a father himself. He must understand the importance of the children's education.

"Good, then why not bring your children to my residence tonight for dinner?" Endeavor asked. If he was gonna be in the same room as that infuriating All Might he wanted to have the home field advantage; His home, his rules, his authority.

"A splendid idea, I'm sure my children will be happy to come."

 _ **~After School~**_

"I'm not going…" Izumi snarled and shoved her books back in her bag. All Might stood in front of her and Izuku, the rest of the class trying to appear normal, while also straining their ears. She was glad Todoroki had left already. If he'd heard what his old man had planned she wasn't sure what his reaction would be.

"Izumi, please don't be like that." He crouched down offering his best puppy dog face. Izumi's brow twitched in annoyance. She already had too much on her mind with what happened during lunch, she seriously didn't need this.

"I said, NO! The man is stretching his luck too far! The only reason I agreed to his request is because his reputation speaks for itself. I don't want to spend my free time being in his presence when I've got a whole week of dealing with him coming up." She shouldered her bag. "Come on, Izuku."

"Ah, wait, Izumi… sorry dad… Izumi wait up!" He jogged trying to catch up and yelped when All Might snagged him up around the waist and did the same thing with his daughter.

"Damn it! Put me down, old man! PUT ME DOWN!" Izumi raged at being tossed over the man's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "This is no way for a hero to treat his children!"

"Sorry you two, but it's for your own good… Top Hero Speed!" All Might suddenly sped off, kicking up papers and random knick knacks as he rushed out of the building and towards the train station.

 **~Todoroki Residence~**

Standing in front of the old mansion, Izumi's body twitched with irritation. Her hair was tousled, her clothes disheveled, and her breathing heavy from screaming and yelling at her father the entire way there.

"What…" she said in a low voice. "Part… of "I'm not going" do you NOT UNDERSTAND?" She turned to her father steaming. At their feet, Izuku was on his hands and knees shaking, eyes wide and teary at the things he'd just seen. His father had leapt over buildings, ducked through alleys, and flown through the air as if he were merely cruising down the street in a sudan. Was this really his family?

"Now young lady," All might raised a finger at her. "I am your father and I make the rules."

"Since when!?" She shouted at him. "You pick and choose when you actually want to be a father!"

"I'm taking my responsibilities seriously, and you should too. Endeavor is giving you a great opportunity and whatever it is he needs to know in order to help your education-"

"Rauuugh! FINE! I'll go to this stupid dinner, at his stupid house, but I'm warning you this entire thing smells fishy to me!"

"Izumi?" Shoto's voice from behind them made her tense up. Shit, she'd nearly forgotten about the most important element of all. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Didn't you hear?" Izumi said in an irritated voice. "Your dad invited us to dinner."

"Oh… okay." He said stoically and opened the door.

"Okay?" Izumi's brow twitched and she stepped forward. Izuku collected himself from the ground dusting himself off. "That's all you gotta say to this?"

"Yeah...Are you going to come inside?" He motioned her in. "You're more than welcome." He stepped out of his shoes and onto the wooden floors.

"Pardon the intrusion, then." All Might said waking ahead of his children and following Todoroki's example. "Come now, Izumi, Izuku, let's not be rude."

Izuku hurried in after his father and glanced back at Izumi who still seemed froze in place. "Come on, Zumi. We're here, we might as well see what he wants."

"The hell is with that reaction?" Izumi muttered and came in. She ran a hand through her hair her mind suddenly going a million miles an hour.

"Tadaima!" Shoto called out and a young woman with frosty white hair and red streaks walked out of the main hallway.

"Welcome home, Shoto… oh!" She showed surprise at seeing All Might at the door.

"The old man invited them. Apparently we're having company for dinner." Shoto explained. "I'm going to my room, call me when dinner is ready." He glanced back at the twins. "Wanna come?"

"Sure!" Izuku set his bag down at the entrance. A little nervous but excited to see Todoroki's home, he hurried after him.

"Something's definitely up…" Izumi muttered but followed the two.

Fuyumi flustered some at the sight of All Might and she waved her hands around some. "Um, well, why don't I make you some tea, Mr. All Might?"

"Thank you, you've a lovely home." Every the gentleman he followed Fuyumi to the sitting room. "Is your father here?"

"Oh, not quite, he had some things to finish at the office, but he did let me know you'd be coming. I just wasn't expecting you so soon." Fuyumi admitted, fully flustered and nervous.

"I apologize for the sudden drop in, then. My daughter was a little less than willing to comply." He sat and watched her prepare the tea. "This is the first time I've really been welcomed by Endeavor. I suppose time really does heal all wounds."

"If I may be so bold… what exactly was it that caused a rift between you two? I had just assumed my father was a bit bitter over your standings, but-" she stammered and her hands clasped in her lap as the tea boiled. "I suppose that's none of my business."

"It's quite alright child… It's hard to say really. We were rivals all through school, but I had always considered us friends… until we branched out into the world of heroes. The competitive nature of our work makes it difficult to keep things friendly and open. Allies are easy to come by when you're fighting for a common cause… but friends are an entirely different matter. Before I knew it there was a rift between us, a gap wider than either of us could cross alone."

"I see…" Fuyumi handed him his tea, and sat down with her own, rubbing the warm cup in her hands. "Then, I do hope this connection you two have with your children is enough to bridge that gap."

"As do I."

 **~With the Twins~**

"Whoaaaaa!" Izuku wandered Todoroki's room admiring the tatami style mats, and unique decor. "I've never been in one of these kinds of houses before. It makes me feel like we're in a samurai movie! So cool!"

"Please don't touch," Todoroki plucked a small statuette from his hand. "A lot of this stuff is older than this house so it's delicate." he placed it back and looked to Izumi who was staying outside the door looking out at the back patio instead. "Izumi?"

"Is the entire house like this?" She asked him and leaned on the wooden railing.

"For the most part…" he walked to her while Izuku continued to eye trinkets with wide curious eyes. "My old man is from a well to do family, with old money, connections, and is well respected in the community. He inherited the house and has kept up with the traditional style."

"Ehhh…" she let out a soft surprised sound. Her lips finally curved into a smile as she eyed the beautiful cherry blossom tree in the backyard. "With his rude manners you'd think differently."

"He's got manners when it's important only to him." Todoroki grunted and leaned on the railing next to her. "Why are you angry, Izumi?"

"I'm surprised you're not… your dad arranging this meeting for whatever reason. It's obvious he's up to something."

"Maybe…" he lay his hand over hers and toyed with her fingers. "I've learned not to care what he does. The only thing I want to learn from him is how to be a top hero. That's the same for you now isn't it?"

She turned her face to his, her eyes soft and thoughtful on his face. The smile came fast before she knew it.

"You know… I've been riled up all day. How is it I always calm down around you, Todoroki?"

"Who knows…" He shrugged and shifted closer to her. His heart pounded, and he smiled warmly at the sight of her blush. "How is it that when I'm around you, I'm happier than i've ever been before." His head bowed in and Izumi's breath sighed out.

"Who knows…" Their lips barely touched before the moment broke at the sound of a body thumping on the ground. They turned their heads to see Izuku twitch on the ground.

"Sorry.. ." Izuku grumbled, face first in the wood. "I tried to sneak away and give you guys a moment, but I slipped."

"Pfft…" Izumi snorted and looked at Todoroki and the two of them laughed out loud.

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: I didn't mean for this chapter to take so long. Work has kept me busy for the last couple days. I hate being an adult sometimes. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. We'll be getting into some heavier stuff next so look forward to it.**

 **Next Chapter: The symbol that binds us**


	4. Symbol that binds us

**He's the Hero**

 **Chapter 4: The Symbol that Binds us**

The moment Endeavor came home the atmosphere was heavy, and quiet. Dinner was served and while the table was plentiful with food and people, there was little to no sound, but for the clatter of dishes and the sound of people eating.

"Well this is pleasant…" Izumi murmured to Izuku who only nodded slowly between bites. Even her father was being unusually quiet which want like him at all. When Shoto asked for the salt by merely motioning with his fingers, it was the last straw. "Okay I've had enough!"

"Izumi…" All Might hissed her name between his teeth in warning.

"No I'm tired of tiptoeing around. I wanna know why we're her enjoying this delicious yet suffocating meal."

"I see your manners haven't improved." Endeavor said seeing his chopsticks down.

"I see your people skills haven't either. This better not be a game your playing because I can think of a half dozen things to make better use of my time and twice that amount of people I'd rather be spending time with than your ugly mug. So what the hell do you want old man?"

Izuku pushed his half empty bowl forward his face blue with stress. "Thank you for the meal, please excuse me." He started to get up but Izumi grabbed his head and shoved him back down.

"How do you expect to marry her off when she acts like this?" Endeavor turned his eyes to All Might who was stuck in a horrified expression.

"Ah...well...that is..." All Might laughed nervously. "I suppose whoever is lucky enough to marry my Izumi in the future will have their hands full."

Izumi grunted and mumbled something as she shoved food into her mouth. Shoto lifted his eyes briefly up at Izumi and then cast them downwards.

"To avoid any further argument, I suggest you get to the point." Shoto suggested to his father.

"A wise thought," All Might laughed again and looked to Endeavor. "You said you had some questions."

"Hmph…" Endeavor crossed his arms. "You're a failure at discipline. When we start her training that'll be her first lesson."

"You could use a little discipline yourself," she muttered. "I'm going to your agency to learn how to be a hero, not to learn manners."

"A pro hero knows when and when not to use a sharp tongue." Endeavor grunts at her. "I'll put a leash on you if I have to, but you'll become accustomed to the rules and regulations of the field, and you will obey them. Is that clear?"

"Whatever you said old timer…" She stuffed her mouth again.

"Izumi…" Izuku scolded her gently. "He's trying to be helpful, and you said it yourself his reputation speaks for itself."

"Tch," She glared at her brother and clenched her chopstix in hand. "Who's side are you on?"

"Yours, as always, and I'm telling you this because I love you." He took her shoulder. "Listen to him, he knows what he's talking about, and this internship is too important for you to mess up because of your indifference."

"Mmmph…" she hated to admit it but Izuku had a point. Izumi set her bowl and silverware aside and folded her hands in her lap. "Fine."

Endeavor watched the interaction and held his chin. So, he thought, the brother had some control over the temper. There was a deep seeded connection and bond here. As it should be since they were twins.

"I asked you all here because I'd like to know more about your family's quirk. From what I've been told so far through other sources the two of you didn't come into your quirk til you hit puberty, is that right?"

"Yes…" Izuku answered for his sister. "The way that it was explained to us is that our bodies needed to become more adaptable to the quirk in order to be usable."

"Some in our family receive it earlier, like myself. I attained it by the age of ten, and let's just say from there I stood out like a sore thumb amongst my classmates." All Might laughed a little and tensed up when Endeavor glared. "Sorry."

"The raw amount of power your bodies are capable of could be dangerous without the right amount of control. You proved that at the sports festival when you nearly blew the entire stadium up into the clouds."

"Our bad…" Izumi said with a smirk and Izuku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yes your bad. Just because something's powerful, doesn't always mean it's good. Take Shoto for example." He glanced over at his son who was quietly eating. "When he was a child he had little to no control over his power, and would often get hurt because of it. I made sure I was strict in my teachings, so that he knew how to control it, and knew the discipline in having such power."

"Right, we'll go with that." Shoto murmured and eyed a piece of chicken with stern focus before shoving it in his mouth.

"The working world for heroes is filled with rules and regulations as I mentioned before." Endeavor went on ignoring his son's comment. "They are strict on the amount of strength you can use against a villain… killing unless it's a life or death matter, is strictly forbidden for a hero, and it's not good for image. Battling amongst other heroes for sport or spite is also strictly forbidden unless in specialized arenas and contests such as the Sports Festival."

Izumi's interest piqued and she narrowed her eyes.

"This is so that heroes could be put on a leash. They're given power and influence amongst the people, but that power is limited, and confined to the rules the government has laid out. Am I understanding that correctly?" She asked and had Endeavor's eyebrows raising.

"Yes, in a way." His smirk appeared slowly. "You catch on fast."

"Then the real definition of a villain in the public eye are those that misuse the power, that go against the rules and regulations laid out."

"To a certain extent, yes again. There are some variances but that therein lies the reasons we heroes exist. We keep those that abuse their quirks in line, and keep those who have no power safe." He held out a finger his smirk wide and obvious now. "That rudimentary lesson is the number one priority of a hero. Follow the rules, and make sure others follow your example. Discipline, you see, is a vital piece of training, and one I will ram into your thick skull."

"Hmmmph," Izumi smirked back at him. "I can't wait to see you try."

 **~Later~**

"I'll see you at school…" Shoto told Izumi as he walked her to the door. Izuku and All Might were lingering outside and Endeavor had long since retired to his study. The entire evening had been a long one, and Shoto was more than ready to turn in. Still this had given him a chance to be with Izumi, even if he got a free lecture out of it. "Having you over was… interesting to say the least."

"Next time I come over," she said turning to him as she grabbed her bag. "I promise to behave better."

"Liar…" He smirked and had her grinning. He watched her slip shoes on and his body acted before he could think. "Izumi…"

"Hmm? What?" She looked up from putting her shoes on, and found herself being kissed. The soft brush of lips, and the sweet taste of him had her floating on cloud nine. She closed her eyes and her hand slipped up and grabbed his tie pulling him in closer so she could deepen the kiss.

"Oh Shoto, All Might forgot his...EEP!" Fuyumi dropped the jacket she'd held up and grabbed her face as it turned beat red from walking in on such a display. "Forgive me, I didn't realize!"

Shoto slowly pulled back, Izumi still holding onto his tie as they looked at Fuyumi.

"The curse of the interrupting siblings strikes again." Izumi laughed a bit and gave his tie a teasing tug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah…" he shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants. He waited til she was at the door before calling out to her again. "Izumi…"

"Hmm? What?" She looked back smiling at him, the gentle glow of the moon at her back and her eyes soft and affectionate on his face. He'd forgotten Fuyumi was even in the room… and just let what he was feeling out.

"Be mine?"

Surprise lit Izumi's face and she slowly turned to face him.

"What?"

"That is… what I think I meant to say is. I want us to be together… to belong to each other." He held his chest. "It's just how I feel, right now staring at you. I don't want you to go, I don't want to wait til tomorrow to see your face, to hear you laugh… to kiss you again."

Izumi was speechless. She held her chest feeling it thump loudly against her breast. Fuyumi who had overhead it all quietly backed up and away from them but stayed lingering in the open doorway, listening to the conversation

"Are you… asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"I guess you can sum it up that way… though I don't think my feelings for you are quite that cut and dry." Shoto admitted, a slight flush on his cheeks.

"Alright then…" Izumi tucked hair behind her ear. "I guess we can do that. You know since… since I like you… and we kiss and stuff." She lowered her head blushing bright red, and jumped when Izuku rushed her from behind.

"Izumi! We need to go! We need to go now!" Izuku danced in place his face bright red and his eyes wild.

"Huh? Why? What's going on?"

"I need to see Kacchan, right now! Hurry!" Izuku rushed off running a little funny… and it finally clicked. Izumi's face went bright red now and she groaned.

"We really gotta put a block on that somehow… otherwise things are gonna get profusely awkward."

 **~A few days later~**

It was the day before internships started and the class was running individual obstacle drills for Hero Basic Training. All the students had exactly ten minutes to work their way out of the maze without damaging property. It was an intelligence test to see how they could handle stressful situations and the use of their observational skills.

When it was Izuku's turn he stretched out ready to sprint through. He had to be quick, and observant. As he rose up into the center of the maze he looked around. A cityscape, simple enough to manage with his quirk. He darted into an alley zipping up the side of the buildings til he came up on top and he looked around trying to find the exit. All the buildings looked the same, and they seemed to stretch forever. An illusion?

 _It's a ruse, the maze only goes one direction, the trick is to find which direction to go..._

The voice in his head snapped him alert and he looked around confused.

"What?"

 _It appears to be West… following the direction of the sun._

He looked up seeing the sun at it's 2 o'clock position.

"That way!" He leapt across the buildings, one right after another… it only took a full minute before he saw the end of the maze and his face lit up. "I found it!" he jumped down and raced to the exit. He finished the maze in record timing and got high praises for it.

"That was amazing, Midoriya!" Kirishima said excitedly. "How did you know the trick to the maze?"

"I didn't, not really…" He rubbed the back of his head. He wasn't sure if he should tell then he'd heard voices that told him what direction he was going. He glanced over at Izumi who was eying him sternly.

"What is it?" He walked over to her rubbing the back of his head. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Come with me a sec." She pulled him away from the class to the back of the observation room and whispered in a hush voice. "You could hear me, couldn't you?"

"Huh?" Izuku blinked and crossed his arms frowning. "You mean, the voices in my head… that was you?"

"I was testing a theory…" She bit her thumbnail. "We can feel each other's emotions, but I wondered if those emotions could be put into thoughts… a sort of instinct. I was watching everyone else, and saw the pattern of the maze, which is why my own time was pretty quick too, but it took me longer to work it out."

"That's so cool, it's like we have telepathy between the two of us. That will really come in handy for-"

"This may not be a good thing, Izuku." Izumi said lowering her hand and standing straight. "It's like the quirk is trying to make us into one person, a single fighting force. It's scary actually."

"What makes you say that?"

"We're two different people with a quirk that was mean to be only for a single being… what if somewhere down the line one of us ends up losing our quirk, all our strength and power going to the other. If that happens it'll more than likely go to you, I mean do you remember how easy it was for me to share my power with you during that fight with Sho… Todoroki." She blushed and Izuku smacked his cheeks feeling the rush of blood to his face.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. During our fight we were both sharing power, but you were losing energy way faster than I was. I also seemed to be affected by your emotions than you are with me."

Izumi made a sound of annoyance.

"Damn it, this is bad. Who knows how us being separated will affect the quirk. We're stronger together than we are apart, that's what everyone says. Which means we'll be at our weakest during internships."

"Calm down, Izumi." He saw her shaking and held her shoulders. "We don't know that for certain. It could be it won't affect the quirk at all." He held her to him in a hug and whispered. "Even if it does, just say the world and I'll come running to you. I'm your brother first, and a hero second."

"Baka…" She sighed and lay her head on his chest. "I might be scared, but I'm not that weak. Quirk or no quirk I'm still gonna kick villain ass."

Izuku laughed and pat her hair.

"There she is, there's my temperamental little sister."

"I know I'm a few minutes behind you, but I wish you wouldn't refer to me as the little one." She frowned at him… and then blinked. She put a hand on her head and sized him up and gawked. "Did you get taller?"

"You noticed!" Izuku grinned big. "I think I had a growth spurt."

"Let me see something…" She took off her boots and gawked again when she came to chin level on him. "What the hell!? How did you freaking grow so much in only a few weeks! That is so unfair!"

Izuku rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I am a growing boy. Dont worry Izumi, I'm sure you'll get taller soon." He pat her on the top of her head, and she growled at him like an angry cat.

"STOP PATTING MY HEAD YOU FRIGGIN GIANT! I'M SO PISSED OFF YOU GOT TALLER THAN ME! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE TWINS! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IDENTICAL! NOW I REALLY DO LOOK LIKE THE LITTLE SISTER!"

Bakugo wandered over during the yelling.

"Will you shut up, you're disturbing the class." He looked at the height difference between the two and grinned smugly. "You're finally living up to your name, half pint."

"You shut up!" She poked a finger in his chest. "I bet this is all your fault, if you would stop feeding him your damn milk all the time."

"Milk?" Curious ears strained in their direction and both Bakugo and Izuku went bright red. Izuku covered his sister's mouth laughing nervously.

"Yeah, maybe it's all that Vitamin D that's been doing it." He said aloud then bent in whispering harshly into Izumi's ear. "Are you nuts saying something like that out loud?"

"MMMPH HURMMMPPH GURRRMMMMPHHHMMMGMMMNNNN!" Izumi ranted against Izuku's hand and crossed her arms tapping her foot impatiently.

"Look, squirt, your brother is a dude, he's naturally going to be taller than you. It's just the way we're built. His dad is All Might, do you really expect him to be short his entire life?" Bakugo pointed out motioning over to the teacher who was busy grading Todoroki's run through the maze.

Izumi's brow twitched and she shoved her brother off and turned her back to him and the rest of the class. She swore up and down she'd drink a gallon of milk everyday to try and make up for this "little" problem.

 **~Day of Internships~**

The students all exited the bus one by one, picking up their luggage and the cases with their costumes in it. They all gathered in a group as Aizawa gave a final lecture and speech before sending them off.

"What time does your train leave?" Izuku asked his sister and Todoroki.

"Now for another hour." Izumi told him looking at her cell phone. Nerves danced in her belly and she looked around the area. "Did you see Iida?"

"Yeah… Uraraka-san and I tried to comfort him some… but I really don't think it helped any." Izuku clenched his fist around the case. "I'm worried about him."

"So am I… he's been off his game, and it's starting to affect his grades." Izumi sighed and looked back at Todoroki who lay a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"The most we can do is be here for him, if and when he decides to confide in us. We can't force him to talk about it." He rationalized.

"I know but-" Izumi held her heart. "I wish he would have told us the truth about his brother. When I tried asking him about it he said it was nothing and he apologized for worrying us all. It's not like him to lie like that."

Izuku felt the tug on his own heartstrings and he pulled her in hugging her.

"Like Todoroki-kun said, we can't force him to talk about it. We just have to trust that he'll confide in us when the time is right." He pulled back and stroked her hair back. "You gonna be okay? I know Iida isn't the only thing bothering you."

"This connection really is a pain in the ass." She grumbled and sighed. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just nervous."

"Me too…" Izuku held his chest suddenly feeling very nervous, and lonely. "This is… really happening isn't it? We're finally separating."

"We've been separate people for a long time now Izuku. It's just now starting to who is all. " She hugged him. "This internship is the first hurdle. We're not always gonna be together, and it's time we accepted that." She shut her eyes tightly as she felt him return the hug. Behind her Todoroki stayed back, letting the two have a moment. "Right now the world sees us as a unit, but we need to show them we're just as useful and reliable as separate people."

"Don't worry, no matter what I know you're gonna do great!"

"It's you I'm worried about actually." Izumi teased pulling back from the hug to grin at him. "I'm not there to beat up your bullies anymore, Izuku. So be tough, and keep at it okay?"

"I'm not the quirkless nerd anymore," he laughed. "I can beat up my own bullies."

"Deku!" Bakugo called out from behind them. "Hurry it up will yah!?"

"Speak of the devil," Izumi murmured.

"Kacchan and I are taking the same train since our agencies are in the same city. Be safe on your journey." He started but then his face fell and he pulled her to him again. The fear of their emanate separation eating at him. "I'm gonna miss you." Izuku admitted, his voice filled with emotion and tears.

"Oh god, don't start that." Izumi sniffed and buried her face in his chest as tears of her own formed and slipped down her cheeks. "Damn it, now you got me going!"

"Sorry, I can't help it…" He stroked her hair, trying to sniff the tears back. Determined to be tough he pulled back and looked down at her. "Do your best."

"Mmm, you too," She smiled tearily at him. "Try not to give Valkyrie too much trouble, okay?"

"Yeah, I would tell you not to give Endeavor trouble but we both know that's not gonna happen." He laughed and had her laughing too.

"I'll do my best not to let my personal feelings get in the way of my education." She wiped her eyes. "Oh!" She suddenly looked up and set down her backpack pulling something out. "I almost forgot. I had these made for us." She handed him one of two lockets. The simple brass circle had their family name etched on it. "Open it up!"

Izuku took the locket and pressed the button on top to open it. His face immediately lit up.

"Hey it's all of us!"

Inside were two picture. On the left was the picture of their young parents, and on the right was a new picture of the two of them post Sports Festival. Still bandaged, but holding out their medals, the two grinned cheekily at the camera with their free arms wrapped around each other.

Izuku lifted his big teary eyes to his sister.

"I love it! I'll cherish it!" he put it around his neck.

"Good," She held out her own from around her neck. "We've both got one. So no matter how far apart we are, we're always together."

"Zumi!" Izuku bawled fountains of tears now.

"Knock it off, Deku! You're flooding the entire station." Bakugo grunted and grabbed the back of his shirt hauling him away. "Come on, you crybaby or we'll miss our train."

Izumi waved at her brother and Bakugo, and whens he felt Todoroki's hand on her shoulder she turned to him.

"You ready?" he asked her. Putting on a brave face she nodded.

"Yeah… let's go."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Sniffles… they grow up so fast. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I managed to fit a lot in there so I hope I didn't rush it.**_

 _ **Questions!**_

 _ **For Izuku: Who is more important to you Izumi or Bakugo?**_

 _ **Izuku: What!? What kind of a question is that? How am I supposed to choose between the people I love the most" … is this some kind of test? Am I being graded? Are you a villain?**_

 _ **Bakugo: Just answer the damn question, Deku! Tell her I'm more important to you!**_

 _ **Izuku: Huh?!**_

 _ **Izumi: No way! I'm family, and blood is way thicker than water!**_

 _ **Bakugo: True love conquers all, haven't you heard?**_

 _ **Izumi: You call what you have True love? More like True Lust if you ask me!**_

 _ **Izuku: Uh… um… you guys…. Oh man! _ How did this happen?**_

 _ **Briry: Well I suppose we'll have to get back to Izuku on that one. Keep reading and don't forget to tell me what you think in the comments!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Day One: Rules and Regulations**_


	5. First Day: Rules and Regulations

**He's the Hero**

 **Chapter 5: First day: Rules and Regulations**

Izuku sat besides Bakugo holding the locket his sister had given him. The two had barely said a word to each other the moment they boarded the train. Bakugo had shoved headphones in his ears and was watching the scenery go by with a bored expression.

"I can actually feel it… the separation." He clutched the locket tight in his hand. "Izumi, are we really going to be okay like this?"

Bakugo glanced over at him, saw the look on his face, and grunted. He smacked Deku over the head and had him holding it wincing.

"Ow! What was that for, Kacchan?"

"Stop moping! You're gonna be fine, better than fine." He sat up straight and tugged out his headphones. "You don't need your bitch of a sister to become a hero."

"I know you're trying to comfort me Kacchan…"

"Shut up! I'm tired of watching you make sad faces. You guys are different people. You're not joined at the hip." He points a finger at him. "I doubt she's making pouty faces at Todoroki and moping about. Sad or not your sister is not gonna let anything stand in the way of her goal and neither should you! So suck it up, you damn nerd!"

"Kacchan…" Izuku slowly smiled and he tucked the locket away nodding. "Mmm you're right." He pumped his fists. "I need to worry about me. I can't wait to meet Valkyrie in person. I've seen her on TV and other media, but I haven't gotten the chance to see her in person. I wonder if her personality is the same, I wonder what sort of sidekicks she works with… Do you think I made the right choice? I had so many to choose from, but Valkyrie really stood out, and you helped me choose her..."

There he goes again, Bakugo thought with a heavy sigh. Always thinking too damn much.

"Deku."

Izuku snapped out of his muttering and straight to attention.

"Hmm? Yeah?"

Bakugo stared at him long and hard for a minute, then as the train went into a tunnel and went black Bakugo snagged him by the chin and kissed him full on the mouth. When the light returned Izuku was holding his mouth, his face bright red and eyes wide in shock.

"Shut up."

 **~Izumi and Todoroki~**

Izumi let out a long heavy sigh and slouched in her seat.

"I can't believe our train was delayed. It's gonna be near dark by the time we reach your dad's agency."

"I called him while we were at the station to let him know. He's not too worried about it, in fact he didn't seem concerned in the least." Todoroki frowned at the magazine he was reading. "Good things come to those who wait, is what he told me. He's acting awfully chipper and I have to admit it's throwing me off a bit."

"He's chipper because you did exactly what he wanted and accepted his request." she sat upright again and leaned into him some. "Why did you anyway?"

"The same reason you did… I want to see what he as the Number 2 Hero could teach me. So far all he's ever shown me is what I'm capable of, or at least that's what I'm assuming considering he spent the bulk of my childhood making sure I was as strong as I could be." He closed the magazine and wrapped an arm around her shoulder leaning into her as well.

"Hmmm. so now you want to see what he's capable of in return." Her lips slowly curve. "I wonder if his bite is as good as his bark." She cuddled in laying her head on his shoulder. "Should we tell him we're dating?"

"Better not…" Shoto advised but took the sting out of his words by lacing their fingers. "I want to enjoy this time with you. If he becomes aware of it, he might prevent me from being alone with you."

"Aww does he not approve of me?" She tilted her face up, her eyelashes fluttering. "I can't imagine why."

"Pfft…" He chuckled.

"I can never get used to you laughing." She lifted her head up off his shoulder looking at him. "You're always so stern faced during class, and stoic around the others."

"Is it weird?" He asked.

"No, it just means I get to see a side of you no one else does… oh." Her eyes went wide a moment and she sat up straight. Was… was this how it was like for her brother and Bakugo. Deku saw sides of Bakugo that no one else did because of the connection they had. She looked at Shoto, her eyes staring into his and a flush in her cheeks. Did seeing this happier, and brighter side of Shoto mean that they had a special connection too?

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I just had a strange epiphany that's all." She scratched her cheek pouting a bit. "I was comparing myself to my brother for a minute, and it got a little… funny." Funny was the best way she could describe the fluttering, floating, almost panicked feeling in her chest and head. "I think I need a nap."

"Go ahead." He lay her head back down on his shoulder and stroked her hair. "Ours is the last stop, so you've plenty of time to sleep."

"Mmmm, good." She smiled and closed her eyes. Having plenty of time to sleep, meant she could lay like this against him, and forget about the dangers and stresses of the world just a little longer.

 **~Izuku~**

Valkyrie's agency building was like a fortress, designed to look intimidating and elegant all at once with its tall pillar-like structure, and smooth surface. Atop the building the flags flapped around with Valkyrie's symbol and a single person stood on its peak looking out over the city. The sharp golden eyes of the woman looked down and she smiled and pressed and hand to her ear.

"He's arrived! Izuku Midoriya is at your front door, Milady."

" _Thank you Red Eagle, keep up the good work."_ The strong feminine voice spoke through her ear piece. Red Eagle waved and the front door open. Two more women stepped out in full hero gear and bid him inside.

"Hello, young Midoriya. We've been expecting you." The two spoke in unison and took an arm each.

"Oh… uh… yes!' He looked at the two females in bright pink and purple jumpsuits. "Thank you for having me… um…" Walking inside he looked around and blinked in confusion. The workers in the room all stopped and stared with wide eyed smiles and some with delighted squeals. "Yeesh there's a lot of girls here."

"Lady Valkyrie is more akin to the companion of females… but she is anxious to meet you, young Midoriya. Please follow us." The woman in pink said. "Oh, by the way, I'm her sidekick Madame Mauve, and this is my partner, Cheshire." She motioned to the cat lady in purple. "If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask us or any of the other sidekicks."

"Thank you," he offered a polite smile and then blinked in confusion as that earned a collection of giggles and squeals. "Hmmm?"

"You can use this room to change into your costume." Mauve said motioning to the door on the right. "Once you're ready, we'll take you to see the lady."

Izuku nodded and walked into the room. It appeared to be a makeshift waiting room with a couch, TV, and adjoining bathroom. He set his stuff on the couch and took off his uniform jacket and shirt. He was a little sweaty from the travel and walking and wondered if he should use the bathroom to freshen up some. He heard giggling and he looked around frantically to see where it was coming from. When he saw no one, he swallowed hard and grabbed his uniform slowly backing into the bathroom his eyes darting around everywhere.

"H-H-Hello?"

"Would you like some help with your costume, son of All Might?" he felt a pair of large soft breasts bounce on the back of his head and he tensed up and looked directly up. The sweet angel faced woman smiled down at him, her gentle hands caressing his cheeks. "Hi, I'm Cherubia. You must be so tired from your journey, please let me assist you."

"Eh? Eh… EH!?" He jumped away, his costume scattering on the floor. "No, no, no! I'm fine! Please!" He blinked when he noticed she was only wearing a small frock and angel wings. Her feet were bare, and her body had an angelic glow to it. "Um… uh… where did you come from anyway?"

"My quirk, spirit gives me spectral powers such as invisibility, and walking through walls. I prefer to think of myself more as angelic than ghostly though, don't you think?" She giggled cutely. "Now then, about your costume…"

"I said I'm fine… please, Cherubia-san, I can handle it. I need to hurry so I can meet Valkyrie. I'd like some privacy. Please!"

"Of course… please let me know if there's aannnyything I can do for you." She winked and phased away. Izuku trembled when he felt a cool touch on his cheek and he let out a long heavy sigh.

"Oh man, that was close… Kacchan isn't gonna like this."

 **~Izumi and Todoroki~**

It was late when Izumi and Todoroki made it to Endeavor's Agency. The two stepped into the prominent building and immediately got looks and whispers from the sidekicks and staff that lingered around.

"Well, this is comforting…" Izumi muttered under her breath. "I'm feeling so welcomed."

"Welcome to my world." Todoroki murmured and went straight to Endeavor's office. The secretary let them in and Endeavor glanced up from his paperwork and smirked widely.

"So, you're finally here. Good." He set his paperwork down and leaned back into his chair. "Welcome, my son, and future sidekick." He added glancing at Izumi who just raised a brow at him. "I'm glad to see you two have decided to walk the path of the mighty."

"Don't look so cheerful, old man." Izumi grumbled. "You're giving me the creeps."

"Ah, Young Midoriya, how I've missed that spark of yours." He stood up and grabbed her cheeks squeezing them. "I'm going to enjoy teaching you how to behave."

She scowled at him despite him pursing her lips and she grabbed his wrist and applied pressure.

"If I'm here just so you can bully me…"

"No, I need a good strong partner for Shoto. Even top heroes require assistance, and the two of you will work well together I think." He let go and rubbed his wrist. He turned to his son. "We'll spend the first day going over the basics since we don't have much of the day left. I'll give you a briefing during the trip."

"Trip?" Shoto turned his brow raising. "Where are we going?"

"Hosu City… I imagine you've heard all that's been transpiring there. I'm going to give you and Izumi the chance to help me capture the Hero Killer: Stain."

"Stain… isn't that the guy that hurt Iida's brother?" Izumi whispered.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, bringing us along on such a dangerous trip?"

"The two of your aren't like regular interns. You're far more talented and experienced than say some of your other classmates. In any case even though I'm bringing you along, I'll not have you doing anything particularly dangerous.. Merely observing and taking notice on how a true pro does his job." He glanced back at them smirking. "Are you up for the challenge?"

"Hmmmph… challenge huh?" Izumi clenched her fist. "Alright, you've piqued my interest. I accept your challenge, Endeavor."

"As will I… I want to call your bluff." Shoto murmured that last bit and Izumi had to bite back a laugh.

"Good, then let's get started, shall we?" He opened the door and barked orders to his sidekicks who rushed around to obey.

"You sure about this, Izumi?" Shoto looked over at her. "Even if we're only observing this could get dangerous."

"I'm sure… my whole life's about to become dangerous. Better to start now while I'm still learning." She looked down at her fisted hand, noticing it was steady as a rock. "I'm more than ready to take on the world."

"What are youtwo waiting for!?" Endeavor turned to the two. "Get into your hero costumes so we can go. Make it fast."

"Yessir!"

Izumi changed into her costume, and though she was still getting used to showing so much skin she had to admit it felt empowering to finally be using her costume for more than just school purpose. She braided her hair and looked up and over at Todoroki as he came out of the secondary changing room.

"You changed your costume."

"Yeah…" Todoroki confirmed adjusting the sleeves of the dark blue jacket. "The other costume symbolized my train of thought when I was still torn." He looked down at both of his hands lighting them both up simultaneously, one ice, one fire. "I like this image better."

Izumi smiled and nodded her head, her eyes shifting color to match the electric green of her outfit. "Yeah… so do I."

The two looked up as Endeavor strolled in. He eyed them both and gave an approving nod.

"You both look ready… let's go."

They went by car, which surprised Izumi as she expected to go by train… but the stretch limo was comfortable and a far better way to travel in her opinion.

"Alright, now that I've got your attention, it's time to go over the basics. I imagine you both familiarized yourself already, but just to be clear we'll go over it again to make sure. I don't want any mishaps during our little adventure this week." Endeavor spoke sternly crossing his arms. Izumi and Todoroki sat opposite him, side by side.

"We heroes are civil servants. We receive wages, but there's more to being a hero than getting paid."

That says a lot, Izumi thought with some amusement, coming from him.

"A hero's basic goal is to control crime, and while some consider us as a kind of special police, we're not limited to simple manners of the law. Our quirks give us special privileges, in which we are allowed to take certain actions normal police cannot, such as battles, and undercover work. We don't have nor do we need jurisdictions or special warrants to be on site, nor do we have a specific conduct when dealing with villains and other criminals. However, this flexibility comes at a price. All of our actions are monitored by the heroics committee, and depending on how well we handle our assigned duties will in turn affect our wages and overall popularity with the justice system."

"So in other words," Shoto spoke first. "We're technically given free range to deal with the matter we see fit, but it the heroics committee doesn't approve, they can cut our wages, and or find a more suitable punishment for our lack of refinement."

"Exactly, on top of that as I mentioned to you at dinner the other night, there are some restrictions regarding the uses of our quirks. If a villain is put into serious intensive care, or dies during the fight, it is up to the police and heroics committee to investigate the matter, and apply suitable punishment. There is a fine line between being a hero, and being a villain. If you do only as you see fit, then you're no better than the scum you're supposed to be scraping off the street."

"So that's what you meant when you said you'd be teaching me how to behave." Izumi frowned and tapped her fingers along her bicep. "You want to make sure I don't cross over that fine line."

"That's exactly right. I've taken you on because I like your fire, and you've talent. However, if you do something unsightly to taint the image I've created for my agency, then I'll have no choice but to rectify it." He narrowed his eyes on Izumi and had her gritting her teeth.

"Your confidence in me is so reassuring, Number 2."

"You may be the daughter of All Might, but no one is gonna look the other way if you ever cross that line. For this week it's my job to educate you. Shoto will tell you exactly what I do, to students who disobey me." He eyed his son who suddenly found something more amusing to look at outside.

"Sounds like fun." Izumi said and lounged back crossing her legs and exuding confidence. "I can't wait to start."

 **~Izuku~**

Izuku quickly changed after Cherubia left. He was adjusting the metal guard on his neck as he walked out the door and grimaced at all the stares he was receiving. So many girls… was he the only guy here? Why did Valkyrie put in a request for him if she liked females better?

"Maybe she made a mistake, maybe the one she wanted was Izumi… that would really suck." His face went blue and he hung his head.

"Izuku Midoriya!" A powerful female voice called out and brought him up and to attention. He turned his eyes up to the source.. And found himself staring in awe at the glittering powerful form in front of him. She was like an amazon, tall and strong, with long flowing white hair, and silvery blue eyes. Her lips were full and pouty, but frowned sternly at him… and though her brows were elegantly arched, their knit together in annoyance. Her costume was like armor, but suited to her full figure, and had a silky skirt rather than sturdy pants. Strapped at her side was a sword as dazzling as the mystical Excalibur, and at her back was a pair of great white wings.

"The Warrior Hero: Valkyrie… I never thought I'd meet you in person."

"Why the long face, son of All Might?" She asked him remaining stern and crossed her arms. "Are you not satisfied by what you see?"

"Huh? What? Oh no.. I mean yes! Yes I'm more than satisfied! I'm awed! It's so great to finally meet you." He bowed in honor. Whoa… she was like a female All Might… so strong and intimidating, and absolutely mesmerising.

"By the look on your face I can see your a bit confused. If you'll follow me to my office, I'll tell you exactly what your purpose here is." She motioned him to follow her and Izuku bounced on his toes in excitement before hurrying behind her.

"Yes Ma'am!"

Once in her office Valkyrie closed the door behind him. She motioned for him to take a seat and quickly locked the door. The moment their eyes locked again, the strong tough exterior melted away to pure female delight.

"KYA! You really came!" She knelt in front of him holding her cheeks, her eyes positively sparkling. "I wasn't sure if you'd accept my request knowing I have a full female staff, but you did! I'm so happy!"

"EH?!" Izuku jumped up on his chair curling up protectively as she coddled over him like an adoring mother.

"Oh forgive me… I'm not usually like this but you see…" She pushed a button on her desk and the elegant photos of Norse mythology and her own newspaper clippings and awards flipped around revealing an All Might Shrine. Izuku went wide eyed shocked and his inner fanboy came out.

"WHOA! Is that a genuine All Might figurine, sold only at the 32nd Hero Expo!?" He jumped out of his seat admiring the glass case display.

"You bet! And the one next to it, is an autographed copy of his first ever media release. I had to give up nearly a whole months pay to get it, but oh was it ever worth it!" Valkyrie crouched next to him as they ogled her treasures together. "I've been a fan of your dad since before I could talk! I just LOVE All Might… and it's a dream come true that I'm standing here with his son! Oh I'm in heaven." She wiggled around positively giddy.

"My dad?" Izuku's sudden giddiness began to fade and Valkyrie gasped realizing what she'd said.

"Oh! That doesn't mean that that's the only reason I chose you of course. Your performance at the Sports Festival was positively amazing! You and your sister are by far some of the strongest young heroes I've ever seen… but I had to go for you. Not only did you win the Festival, but you're the true heir aren't you? The future Symbol of Peace. I can just see it in your eyes!" She grabbed his cheeks rubbing them and staring into his beautiful green orbs.

"Um… thank you… I think."

"No, thank you." Valkyrie smiled and stood tall again putting her hands on her hips. "I wasn't expecting you to choose me at all… but since you did, I'm making it my mission to teach you everything I know about being a Hero." She clenched her fist smirking proudly. "I have to warn you, I'm tougher than I look, and I won't take any whining or whimpering like I do from my girls. The future symbol of Peace is gonna be someone that will strike fear into the hearts of villains, and hope into the hearts of the people."

Izuku smiled brightly seeing Valkyrie genuinely excited about this. Standing up straight he pumped his fists together.

"Yes! I look forward to working with you!"

"Alright then, young Midoriya." She pointed a finger at him. "Let's get started!"

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: Hi again! Sorry for the small delay, but yay I got the chapter! I hope you guys liked my new OC Valkyrie. Tell me what you think in the comments!**

 **Next Chapter: Second Day: Paperwork and Patrol**


	6. Day 2: Paperwork and Patrol

**He's the Hero**

 **Author's Note: I had planned to finish this fic on Thursday but I ended up going to the emergency room. Turns out I've got an ulcer. Fun -_- Anyway I LIVED! So… I write!**

 **Chapter 6: Day 2: Patrol and Paperwork**

Valkyrie took a seat behind her desk as Izuku sat back down. HIs eyes were attentive and earnest which she loved, and excitement built up inside her at the prospect of molding this young hero.

"Now then, we've gone over the basic rules and regulations. I want to ask you a few questions, the way you answer these questions can interpret to me what kind of hero you'll be, and what I'll need to work on with you,"

"Yes Ma'am!" Izuku nodded and sat up straight ready to answer any questions fired his way.

"Good… first question is, why do you want to be a hero?" Valkyrie folded her hands on the desk and leaned in.

"I've always wanted to be a hero… even before I knew he was my father I'd watch All Might on TV wanted to be just like him. I wanted to save people, and be fearless doing it. I want to be a kind and cool hero who could look into the face of adversity and smile." He said honestly.

"Now that do you know he's your father, do you think you can live up to the expectations of being his successor?"

"I don't know…" He clenched a fist over his heart. "There are days when I truly believe I could be like him, and I can see myself in him… and there are other days when I don't, and I feel like I'm not ready or worthy of such an amazing gift."

"Humility is a good trait to have, Izuku." She leaned in more laying her head up on her braced hands. "It's good to be humble, but you also have to have confidence in everything you do. If this is truly what you want, then you must embody confidence! We can work on this."

"Yes ma'am!" He nodded.

"Is part of your lack of confidence, is that you believe your sister is more worthy of being his successor?" When his body tensed up her lips curved knowingly. "I see that I'm right."

"I… that is… mmmm." Izuku rubbed his right arm. "Yes. Yes you're right. As I said there are days when I do feel worthy… it's because of her. We've battled back and forth about the things… but she's always made me believe and feel that I'm the strongest. Even when we were kids and I was quirkless at the time, she'd tell me I was HER hero, because I'd stand up to bullies even though I had no power at all. I'd get beat up, picked on, but I never let that stop me from believing in my dream of being a hero. She would remind me everyday and it made it so much easier to just be myself, and focus on my goals."

"However, out of everyone else in the world, Izumi is your greatest competition. From what I saw at the Sports Festival I can see she's a tough, determined, and intelligent fighter. You admire her, as much as she admires you, and it puts the two of you on an even playing field."

"Yes, and she always seems to make up her mind so easily. When she decides she's going to do something, she just goes ahead and does it." He lowered his head. Just like when she had decided to ensure his acceptance to U.A. despite the rules and risks she'd faced. He gripped the locket. "Whereas I'm always at odds with my own mind and heart."

"You see that's where I have to disagree with you." She stood up and rounded the desk. "You just told me you never gave on your dream no matter what. It doesn't matter what circumstances gave you the courage to do that, Izuku, because it's motivation that pushes us to do our best. Motivation, no matter what the cause, is never a bad thing. The worst thing you can do in life, is absolutely nothing."

Izuku looked up, eyes wide with astonishment and he smiled bright.

"Yeah… you're right."

"Of course I am, I'm the teacher." She winked. "Now then, that completes this little Q & A. It's late, and we've a long day ahead of us tomorrow." She pressed the intercom. "Cherubia…"

Izuku tensed up as the scantily clad woman from earlier floated in through the wall.

"Yes, My lady?" She smiled at Izuku and waved with her fingertips. He returned the wave with a blush and averting eyes.

"Show young Izuku to his quarters. Make sure he's comfortable, and have the cook prepare some dinner." Valkyrie ordered, putting her hands on her hips.

"Of course, my lady! Please follow me, son of All Might." Cherubia beckoned with a soft smile and come hither eyes. Izuku stiffly stood up and walked forward.

"Get some rest young Midoriya…" Valkyrie told him as he reached the door. "You're gonna need it."

 **~Izumi & Todoroki~**

"No time to rest! Move those legs! MIDORIYA! FASTER!" Endeavor barked orders as his son and Izumi ran on the treadmills. The hotel in which they were staying at had a full scale gym, and the other guests and users inside of it were watching the spectacle.

"What's he expecting, speed of light?" Izumi said panting. Her hair was pulled up into a tail and she wore sweat guards around her head and wrist but it still dripped down her neck soaking her t shirt.

"You wanted to train with him," Shoto told her barely winded, but showing the same amount of sweat and annoyance on his face. "This is what you get."

"Well fine… he wants faster…" She pressed buttons on the machine to make it go higher and her quirk lit up and her legs started to blur as she ran. "I'll give him faster!"

The Onlookers all stopped their activities and stared in wide eyed astonishment. Not wanting to be left behind Todoroki kicked up his speed too but couldn't quite match her lightning quick movement. Their machines smoked and started to putter and Endeavor slapped the stopp buttons grabbing Izumi on the head to keep her from jerking forward and through the machinery.

"Stop relying on your quirk. Shoto didn't need his to keep pace with you, so if you want to be the best you need to train your body properly." he shoved a finger in her stomach. "Natural ability is just as important as your quirk.

"Tch…" Izumi's teeth grit and she shoved his hand off her and tried desperately to catch her breath. "You didn't say I couldn't't use it… but fine. From now on, I won't use my quirk."

"Good… the two of you will perform various training activities. I will be judging which of you performs better. The loser will be donating their time to a worthy cause, while the other will get to go on patrol with me. We will repeat this everyday until we leave."

Izumi knew she was being baited, but hadn't expected to be humiliated in the process. While she wasn't weak, without her quirk she wasn't as physically strong or quick as Shoto, what she did have over him was agility, but agility didn't much help you when you lifting weights, doing sit ups, chin ups, and squats.

She'd been given the win on the treadmill, more as a handicap she imagined, which pissed her off. Shoto beat her out on the weights easily as she could barely bench press 100 pounds without the use of her quirk. She won sit ups, but he beat her out on chin ups and squats. With her muscles aching, there was only one activity left, and that was hand to hand. Here she might have an advantage and she needed to win this to at least be tied.

Quirk or not, she swore to herself she'd get better, improve, and beat Shoto out. She'd show Endeavor what the daughter of All Might can do.

Shoto slipped into defensive mode, his eyes narrowed on her face.

"Don't go easy on me, Shoto." She told him slipping into her own position. "Even without my quirk, hand to hand combat is my specialty."

"Alright, if that's what you want."

She nodded.

"You have three minutes, starting… NOW!" Endeavor lounged back against the wall and watched the fun. Izumi attacked first faking a right hook before bringing up her leg to kick him in the side. Shoto arched and twisted, grabbing her leg and turning his head just enough to avoid the fist. He brought her leg up and around swinging her up and off the floor before tossing her over the mats.

She flipped bracing on her hands and catching herself before she fell. The guys was faster and more observant than she'd expected without his quirk. Then again he had taken second place in the assessment tests. She'd need to be careful. She moved in again, more aware of how his body moved, she punched and kicked, catching him once in the cheek when he moved to avoid her other fist, then again when he fell into her kick.

Endeavor watched and held his chin in examination. She needed discipline, and some weight training to improve her natural strength and speed. Still she was good at using her instincts in combat, and her reflexes were impressive.

"Not bad, for a woman." He murmured and his lips suddenly smirked. He had been wary of her because of the way his son reacted to her. He didn't want the boy to become distracted by a pretty face, nor did he want him to lose morale to become the best. Still it would seem rather than hold him back, she was pushing him to be better. He could see clearly now she was making him reach for the goal rather than shy away from it. She would definitely be useful to him. "Not bad at all."

Izumi let out a shout as she sent another punch but gasped when Shoto dodged under and slammed his own into her gut and sent her rolling on the floor.

"Time! Since you're on the floor, Midoriya, I'm giving this win to Shoto." He walked up and hauled her up by the back of her shirt. "This little contest made me see exactly where both of your weaknesses lie. Shoto, we need to improve your reflexes and mobility. As for you, Midoriya, You could have won this little match if you weren't so worn out from the previous exercises. You need to improve your stamina and endurance."

"Where have I heard that before?" Izumi wondered… and then groaned as her father's face formed in her mind. "Oh yeah, him."

"Get showered and changed into your costumes. We'll be going out." Endeavor told them and turned to walk out.

"Didn't you say I had to donate my time or something?" Izumi panted. "Donate it to what exactly?"

"You'll see…" He smiled mischievously at her. "Not to worry, the time you spend there is also a necessity to hero work."

True to his word, the work was hero related, but Izumi stared at the task in front of her shocked and pissed off.

"Paperwork!?" She looked up at him. "I'm supposed to file all of this?"

"There are five agencies within the Hosu region. Since the Ingenium attack their manpower is down a good chunk and they need all the extra help they can get. In the five days we're here the loser will go to each agency and help them set files in their proper places. If you want to have any time on patrol, Izumi.. I suggest you improve your endurance." He set his hand on his son's shoulder. "Let's go, Shoto."

"Right…" he looked at Izumi with sympathy before falling behind his father. Izumi shook with inner rage, her eyes sharp and slit like a cat.

"That old, selfish, egotistical bastard!" she shouted and papers flew all over as her quirk popped and kicked up wind for a short second. Other side kicks panicked and ran around her trying to collect the falling files but Izumi kept her eyes firm on the door. "Fine… whatever task you give me old man, watch me complete it in superior style." She snagged a paper from the air and zipped around collecting the falling files in rush speed.

 **~Izuku and Valkyrie~**

"Central Tokyo is one of the busiest places for heroes. That's because there's a high population or citizens, and in turn a high crime rate." Valkyrie explained as she and Izuku walked side by side down the street. "While it is our job to fight villains and protect citizens, there's a third purpose in patrolling the streets everyday. Can you tell me what that is?"

"A third purpose?" Izuku held his chin glancing around, seeing many people wave and smile in their direction in which Valkyrie returns it with polite acknowledgement. "Well since we're out on the streets everyday, wouldn't that make the common civilians feel more assured that we're out patrolling the streets?"

"Bingo!" She slapped a hand on his back making him wince and cough. "You catch on fast, Deku-kun." She blinked a bit and scratched her cheek. "Hmm I wasn't really sure at first, but your hero name does have a simple catchiness to it. It's easily pronounced, memorable, and it reflects you." She smiled at him. "Still it's only temporary for the most part as everyone is expecting you to follow in your father's footsteps."

"Expectations…" Izuku sighed and held his nervous stomach.

"None of that now." She stopped and grabbed his cheeks stretching them. He yelped and held them looking up at her with wide teary eyes from the sting. "A hero must always have confidence in himself. I told you that yesterday." She waved a finger in the air. "You can do it, Deku. "Dekimasu"… right?"

Izuku's eyes sparkled with life at that acknowledgement and he nodded and clenched his fists together. "Right!"

"That's it!" She placed a hand on his shoulder. "An important thing to remember is in order to be a good and popular hero you have to maintain image. Think about the kind of hero you want to be and let it reflect on your person… speaking of which." Valkyrie flagged down someone with a wave. "Here comes the king of image now."

"Ah Valkyrie, long time no see." Best Jeanist strolled up with Bakugo slouched behind him. He jerked upright when he saw Izuku and Valkyrie and immediately tried to turn away but got caught by Jeanist's threads. "Don't be rude Katsuki, come say hi."

"Ka-ka-kacchan?!" Izuku stared wide eyed at his boyfriend's change of appearance.

"Shut up, you damn nerd or I'll make you regret it." He hissed out a breath and made a polite bow in Valkyrie's direction.

"I see you've taken in a U.A. intern as well," Jeanist turned to Izuku. "I hope yours is more well behaved than mine. It seems I have a lot of molding and shaping to do in the short span of a week."

"Oh give the kid a break, Jeanist. If you'd stop trying to turn all your sidekicks into you, maybe they'd actually learn something." She ruffled Bakugo's hair and made it pop free. She giggled sweetly. "I saw your performance during the festival, Bakugo-kun. I was very impressed."

"Don't feed his ego, Valkyrie," brought out a comb and immediately started fixing Bakugo's hair. "It's already too inflated for his own good."

"Confidence is a good trait to have, he just needs to learn a little bit of tact. Not everyone's got a smooth and plain personality as you do." She smirked when she saw irritation on Jeanist's face.

"Remind me again what rank you are, Valkyrie?"

"I may not be in the top ten, but I have loyal supporters and out of all his prospects Izuku Midoriya chose me." She set her hands on Izuku's shoulders. "I like to think I'm an excellent teacher, but I guess we'll see what happens at the end of the week."

"Um Kacchan," Izuku whispered as Valkyrie and Jeanist continued to go back and forth. "Is it just me or is there tension between these two?"

"Don't ask me," Bakugo grunted and eyed Izuku with a hugely annoyed expression. "So far this is the lamest experience of my life. I want to go home."

"Well we won't keep you, enjoy your walk, Jeanist. It was nice meeting you Bakugo-kun." Valkyrie guided Izuku away and let out a long suffering sigh. "Deku do me a favor and forget we ran into him today."

"Eh? Why? What's going on between you two?" Izuku asked curiously

"We dated in high school. I fell for his good looks, but things went sour. The guy is selfless as far as his hero work goes, but when it comes to romantic relationships he's completely clueless."

"High School?" Izuku looked at her wide eyed. "I didn't know you went the same year as Best Jeanist."

"Ah, I wasn't all that popular back then. My quirk, Valhalla, isn't exactly Sports Festival worthy as it only affect my fortitude. I can take damage as much as I want, but I had to learn to be assertive. I was terribly shy back in those days." She touched her cheeks sighing, "I was so happy when Jeanist asked me out, but it ended so badly. We clashed on so many things, image in particular."

"I thought you said he was the king of image."

"He is, but not for the right reasons…" She stopped and turned to Izuku putting her hands on her hips. "You want to be a cool hero, sure, but what sets you apart from a lot of other rookies is you think of the people first. You naturally care and give concern to the people you want to protect and that kind of image gives people hope, and security."

She nods to a group of kids across the street laughing and having a good time. Izuku looked, and let his eyes wander around not just at them but the other people going about their lives, carefree and happy.

"We're reaching an age where people can feel at ease knowing there's heroes around that will protect them. Your dad gave that image when he became the symbol of peace, and he let it reflect on himself because he was always there saving as many people and capturing as many villains as he could. He took on a great heavy burden by putting the focus on him, and becoming the face of all heroes."

Her eyes saddened a bit and she held her heart.

"A great deal of heroes today, are in it for their own image, and gain. Popularity is needed to succeed in this industry… but what Jeanist doesn't understand is I don't do the hero work for popularity or financial gain." She looked down at Izuku and smiled. "I do it because I want to protect this world your father is helping to create, where the people can feel safe and be happy. No one should live in a world where you have to peek over you shoulder wondering if there's evil lurking in the shadows."

"I want that too, Valkyrie!" Izuku held his heart feeling the strength in her words, and letting them motivate him. "I want to protect people, and make them feel safe."

"Good…" She slapped a hand on his shoulder. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear, Deku."

"Help! I've been robbed!" A sudden cry from down the street alerted them and Valkyrie grinned.

"Let's get to work!"

 **~League of Villains: Night time~**

Shigaraki Tomura held his bleeding wound and snarled. The Hero Killer Stain was as crazy as the papers made him out to be. So full of his righteous beliefs, and riddle me this persona. The jerk talked too much, and didn't understand his ideals.

He lacked conviction?

Who the hell needed conviction? If you don't like something, you either ignore it or destroy it. Personally Shigaraki wanted to destroy it, and the thing he disliked the most was All Might. Making a world seem so safe and clean, when in truth it held such horrifying filth and dangers. His shining smile didn't show the world how truly dark the human nature could be, and it was time somebody rectified that.

"Master… how many Nomu's have you completed?" He asked the TV screen on the back wall.

"I've completed and monitored the behavior of 7, why do you ask?" The cool stoic voice spoke from the otherside.

"Give them to me!" Shigaraki said with a hiss in his tone.

"Why should I?"

"I don't like the hero killer, and I get to kill whatever I don't like, right?" He narrowed his eyes. "Besides, one of All Might's children will be in Hosu as well. I can use them to lure her out."

"Very well, but I will only give you three. They're not as strong as the first, but I've plans for that one."

Shigaraki smirked wide.

"Good…" He pulled out a picture of Izumi. It was one taken of her during the sports festival, and her battle against Yaoyorozu. "Hero Killer… you turned me down, but it appears you'll be my pawn in this game after all."

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: Sorry about the delay in story, I'm going to do my best to follow doctor's orders so as not to end up in the ER again. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, because the next we'll be seeing some real action!**

 **Next Chapter: Day 3: The Attack**


	7. Day 3: The Attack

**He's the Hero**

 **Chapter 7: Day 3:The Attack**

"Valkyrie and Best Jeanist were an item?" Izumi's brow rose as she dried her hair and spoke to her brother over speaker phone.

"Yeah, though I think there was some kind of misunderstanding between the two of them. She thinks he doesn't have any proper hero morals, but he is the number 4 hero. It's hard to believe he wouldn't have the right motivations." Izuku told her sitting cross legged on his bed.

"You forget Endeavor is number two, and he doesn't exactly display moral behavior. Though I have to admit when it comes to his work he's hero all the way." She sighed and tossed the towel and slipped on a robe. "I can understand Valkyrie's concern though. I've only been interning in Hosu for two days, and majority of the sidekicks looking to go full pro are all just glory hogs and money worshippers. It's kind of… off putting."

"Really? None of the girls here act like that. Then again, Valkyrie says motivation is never a bad thing, and the worse thing you can do is nothing. Doesn't matter what's motivating them, so long as they're doing what's right."

"That's flawed logic…" Izumi spoke confidently. "Since when do you need motivation to do the right thing? It should be automatic, instinctive."

"You do have a point…" he bounced his legs in a butterfly movement as his brain wrapped around the thought

"Still I can understand her logic even if it's flawed. The two of you share the same morals as Dad. Do what's right, protect those that need it, etcetera, but for those who aren't as diligent they need motives to act in the right. However, these aren't the heroes that turn into people like dad. These are the people that get left in the shadows of the spotlight."

"Another point for Izumi." Izuku teased drawing a line in the air.

"She doesn't have to worry about you though. You're gonna be in the spotlight Izuku, because you have that instinctive and automatic need to help people. Everyone else, who isn't as selfless, won't shine nearly as brightly as you… and that's-" She drifted off, holding her chest as her warm and happy face fell. "That's… shit."

"What?" Izuku held the phone closer to his ear when he heard the distress in his sister's voice. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I just realized how late it is. I have to get up early so I can beat Shoto and go on patrol. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She hung up the phone and tossed it on the nightstand. Drawing her legs up to her chest she felt the depression of the day sink over her… the disappointment, the frustration, and the overall failure of it all… and felt the first few tears fall. "That's why they'll never be as good as you. That's why I won't ever be."

 **~Early Morning Training~**

Determined to shake off her depression, Izumi put her all into the morning's calisthenics… and while this match-up came closer she still ended up falling short as Shoto sent her face first into the mat.

"Time! That was better." Endeavor walked over and lifted her up but she smacked his hand away. Raising a brow at her defiance he crossed his arms. "You're building up endurance… keep this up and you'll definitely rise up in rank." He then looked to his son. "As for you, what did I tell you about keeping your guard up? That last punch nearly put you on your back, I suggest you either get better at dodging or learn to take a punch from a scrawny girl."

"I heard you but-" Shoto started to complain but Izumi beat him to it.

"Scrawny?" Suddenly refueled with rage Izumi raised a fist. "How about I punch YOU in the face and see how you like it, you old fart!"

"Talk's cheap kid…" he leaned in tapping his cheek. "Go on, take a freebie."

Izumi smirked and her hand clenched up and she launched out aiming right for his cheek. She gasped when he snagged her hand and suddenly twisted her arm behind her back.

"Stupid girl… No punches are free. Any real competitor will always be on guard." He shoved her forward and she landed on her hands and knees. "You'll be doing the paperwork at the Manual agency today. I hear they have a UA intern as well but don't let your little friend distract you from your work."

Izumi clenched her fists in the mat, she fought back the tears and let the anger rise over her.

"You call filing papers and moving boxes around hero work? What's the point in me coming here if all you're gonna make me do is push papers? If I wanted to be a glorified secretary I would have joined the business course. I need field experience and you're not teaching me!" She got to her feet and turned around. "How am I supposed to beat your son or my brother if you keep shoving me out!"

"I told you I'd teach you discipline. You'll get field training when you've earned it." He crossed his arms and dodged a full cowl she aimed at him.

"Lame excuses!" Even with her quirk, her lack of energy made it impossible to stand up to him, but it didn't keep her from trying. She attacked him again and he smacked her down quick and hard.

"Quit with this useless temper tantrum you stupid girl."

"Dad that's enough, you don't need to-" Shoto started to step between them but Izumi shoved him out of the way. "Izumi stop it!" He grabbed her and held her back.

"You want to know what the point of bringing you with me was?" Endeavor crossed his arms frowning at the snarling child. "I thought it would be beneficial and education to you and myself. You're the child of All Might, and I thought between you and your brother you'd be more adept to taking my lessons… but if you can't even handle this without getting your dander up, then maybe I should have chosen your brother at least obeys an order."

Izumi shook with temper but said nothing. Her eyes flashed with hurt and shame before she lowered her head to hide it.

"Wash up and get dressed, you foolish child. I have nothing more to say to you." He walked out.

"Izumi…" Shoto slowly let go of her. He took the punch to the face and winced turning back to her.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything? Why did you just stand there like a mute!?" She accused him.

"What did you want me to say? It's clear neither of you were gonna let me get a word in." He held his cheek wincing some. She'd put some weight into that last hit.

"Do you agree with what he said?" She clenched her fists at her side.

"Not all of it… but I do think you have to stop acting like this." He scolded. "Losing your temper and throwing a fit when you don't get your way isn't how learning works. Sometimes you gotta do things you don't like, I found that out the hard way."

"What sort of warped reality have I stepped into that you actually agree with your old man?" Izumi crossed her arms practically pouting.

"It's not like that." He scowled at her. "We came here to learn, Izumi. Hero work isn't as glamorous or exciting as it's cracked up to be, and I'm more than positive it's gonna be the same no matter what agency you go to. Stop taking your frustrations and disappointment and letting them blow up all over the place, because its not helping your cause!"

"I don't have any other way of dealing with it. For once I wish Bakugo was around so I could at least have a healthy alternative. I can't argue with you because of your damn logic." She turned her back to him.

Shoto sighed and rubbed his face. Being here with Izumi and his father was putting him in an awkward position. He was a bit put off by the fact he was agreeing with his old man on some level, but she needed to learn. He wanted her to succeed, wanted her to do well, but she was blinding herself with the rage and annoyance… just as he had been.

He slowly lowered his hands. He'd gone to the Sports Festival raring to fight. While he had wanted to see Izumi… he was more intrigued by the brother who had been personally trained by All Might himself since the term started. He felt an instant rivalry, and an instant need to prove himself, and had let his hate and anger blind him to the real problem. Izumi had seen the difference in him, had worried for him and tried to snap him free, but he hadn't listened. It had taken a punch to the face and three cracked ribs for him to finally understand.

Just because he was Endeavor's son, didn't mean he'd grow up to be just like him. It didn't matter how he felt about his old man, didn't matter what his old man wanted out of him. What mattered was what HE wanted out of this experience. Just because he was interning with him, and getting lessons from him, didn't mean he'd forgiven the ass for what he'd done to his mother. Nor did it mean that he would become a hero like him. He merely wanted to know what it took to be Number 2… and why a man like him carried that title.

He thought Izumi wanted the same...but wondered what her real goals were. Did she really have a pan for her life? Or was all this lashing out her battling the frustration of doubt.

"Look… just take some time and really think about the reasons you chose to be here. Take the opportunity my father has given you and use it to your advantage." He placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Come on, let's go change."

 **~Izuku and Valkyrie~**

Izuku tensed up at the many cameras in his face, Valkyrie standing beside him giving sweet smiles and answer the media's questions.

"Midoriya-kun, now that you're getting a taste of the hero world, are you more confident in your own abilities?" A reporter asked shoving a microphone in his face. Izuku flustered holding his hands up laughing nervously.

"Uh, well, Valkyrie and I are working on my confidence. She says I'm doing a good job so…"

"You're doing an amazing job, Deku-kun!" Valkyrie proclaimed slapping a hand on his shoulder. "You can all report that the son of All Might shall follow in his father's footsteps as one of the greatest heroes of his time! The thief we caught was just the first of many villains that will be kept in this kid's file." She boasted for him and the cameras flashed faster.

Once the press died down some Izuku rubbed his eyes trying to blink the spots from the flashes away.

"You really exaggerated to the press don't you think?"

"Are you kidding?" Valkyrie grabbed his shoulders shaking him. She'd been unable to contain her excitement since they'd turned the villain in. "What you did was amazing, Izuku. You took the lesson I gave you yesterday about cornering thieves and completely mastered it. You basically took this villain on by yourself. I'm so impressed."

"Wha… really?" flushed with delight at bring praised he held his chest.

"Yes, oh my god, when I first did my internship I was so nervous I could barely do anything." She held her cheeks feeling flushed and embarrassed by the admittance. "You were so calm and I could see you calculating every move. You don't realize just how ahead of the game you are in comparison to most young up and comers."

"I always thought I was behind… I mean I've only been handling my quirk for a few years, whereas everyone else has had since they were four to master their quirks. Kacchan… err I mean Katsuki is so talented and smart and I've always looked up to him."

"You like him don't you?" Valkyrie asked with a small smirk and giggled when he jumped ad held his red face. "I knew it… something about the way you talk about him just told me there was a deeper connection."

"You're… I mean… you don't think it's-"

"You can't help who you fall for, Deku-kun." She rubbed his hair smiling. "I say if it's really how you feel, then go for it. You're only young once."

"Not even Izumi was as calm about this as you are, and she's my sister." He took a deep breath and held his chest trying to hold in the tears. "I can't tell you what it means to me to have someone really support me about this."

"Well you've got your first supporter right here." She jerked a thumb at herself. "I do have just one little piece of advice."

"What's that?"

"Don't let the press get wind of it. We heroes are already put under heavy scrutiny, and unless you want to be harassed about your relationship with him, you'd best keep it under wraps." She put a finger to her lips.

"Mmmm…" Izuku lowered his head, and rubbed his chest. He'd known from the start that his relationship would cause controversy if it became public. Still to have it pointed out by his mentor made it all the more real, and all the more difficult to digest.

"Now that that's settled, let's go grab a bite to eat." She pat his shoulder smiling. "By the way how is your sister. I hope her internship is going well."

"I did talk to her yesterday. Endeavor's giving her a hard time, and she's not taking it too well." He scratched his cheek laughing. "Though I didn't need her to tell me that. We may be miles apart but I can still feel her in our connection."

"Oh yeah you mentioned something about that. You guys can share each other's power and feelings." She brought him up to the burger joint and held up two fingers before reaching into her belt for cash. "That must be weird, feeling what she feels."

"It is… but since we are so far apart the connection's died down some. I get these little flares of temper and annoyance now and again, and sometimes I can hear her curse but for the most part it's pretty quiet."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing to you?" She handed him a hamburger and unwrapped it taking a huge bite.

"I don't know…" he replied honestly. "In some ways it's a comfort to have this part of her with me… but it does leave the question of privacy." He bit into his own his eyes lighting up at the taste and he took an even bigger bite with a smile. "Mmm this is good."

"Well it's something you and Izumi will have to figure out for yourselves. This connection you have can be both a gift or a curse… it all depends on how you use it."

"You're right… and right now it's my security blanket. It let's me know everything's okay." He smiled up at the sky and clutched the locket tucked under his costume. "That she's okay."

 **~The Manual Agency~**

The Normal Hero's agency wasn't nearly the disaster area that the previous agency was, but they still had plenty of grunt work to keep her busy. This meant there was plenty of time for her to think. Why was she here? Izumi thought on that as she sorted folders and files. She was here to gain experience, and to see what heroes did on a day to day basis. Looking up from her pile she observed the sidekicks and office workers. The bulk of their job seemed to be sitting around the office. There were plenty of computers to go around, and hands to use them and yet there were still papers strewn all over. Just what exactly were they filing? Curiosity piqued, she opened the folder… and blinked at the contents.

"Villain records…" Her head lifted up. "Hey are these all the villains taken down in Hosu?" She asked one of the nearby sidekicks.

"Yes, but there are some high profile villains in there as well. Take this guy for example." The sidekick, known as Jacko, held out one of the bundles in his arms. Izumi took it and opened it up.

"Giran… I've never heard of him."

"That's because he's too good at not getting caught. On paper he's innocent, but every hero agency in Japan knows he's a big time villain broker. He helps various gangs and legions recruit members and attain special weapons and such." Jacko pointed out and leaned a hand on a nearby desk. The girl sure was curious, but he liked helping out the young ones. He'd given Iida the same courtesy when asked about the Hero Killer file.

"His address and workplace is on file, why don't you guys just set up a raid?" Izumi questioned, scouting through the file. Her eyes narrowed at the many cases Giran was loosely connected to. They'd never been able to pin any evidence on him, and he'd gotten away scott free.

"We would need probable cause… kidnapping, or impending danger that sort of thing."

"Endeavor said we're not tied to those rules… we're not cops."

"No, but think of it this way." Jacko set his stuff down so to crouch beside her. "If heroes could just barge into any premis at any time, could you imagine the kind of backlash it would have. What if you're wrong? What if you get the wrong address, or he has a hostage that you're unaware of. So while there's no law against us taking out the bad guy, it could cause issues with how the public views us if we botch it."

"Seems a hero's biggest villain is the public eye." She closed the folder and set it aside. "The villains know the weaknesses in the system and are using it to escape. Take this Giran for example. All the accusations against him are basically hearsay, and there's little to nothing you can do because he's really good about keeping out of the spotlight. Unless he messes up, he can get away with nearly anything and make a profit off it."

"Unfortunately thems the breaks, Grand Valor." He pat her head. "By the time you graduate, you'll find we're not given as much freedom as many believe. It's just the way the world works." He stood up, gathered his things, and went back to work.

"Tch…" Her eyes narrowed and she straightened the hair he mussed up. "That's not the way it should be."

 **~Elsewhere~**

Shigaraki Tomura stood atop the water cooler looking over the spread of Hosu city. The sun had set, and the lights were beginning to flicker on one by one. It was a pleasant sight, if you liked that sort of thing.

For him, it was a blood red sky that was a premonition to the bloodshed that was about to occur. The Hero Killer Stain was out searching for his next target, and it was the perfect opportunity to steal his thunder by creating some havoc.

To kill two birds with one stone he would draw out All Might's daughter, and present her to his master. That would have All Might come in a fit of rage, and fall right into their plan.

"I'll overshadow you, and bring that grinning fool to his knees all in one night. Now then, let's do this." He glanced over his shoulder grinning as the Nomu's emerged from the shadow. "It's time for your introduction… be sure to leave a good first impression, my Nomus."

 **~Manual Agency~**

"That's it I've had it!" Izumi shoved the last box of folders into its slot and let out a frustrated sigh. "I know enough about this entire place to write a damn book! I'm so sick of being stuck in an office." She went to the break room and bought herself a soda. She pressed the cool can to her forehead and let it ease the headache forming there.

She'd done what Shoto had suggested and thought long and hard about why she was here. The only thing she'd come up with was that Endeavor was taking advantage of using her as a grunt worker, while showing his own kid the ropes of patrolling a city. Halfway into the paperwork she decided "screw it" and took advantage of the access he'd given her. She got some good info on various different villains, and spent most of the day browsing through case profiles. The Hero Killer, Stain, had a fat file that ate up a good hour. She found he had killed 17 heroes, and left 23 of them injured beyond repair. Each story was more gruesome than the next, and these were all seasoned pros who'd been in the field for years.

"Does Endeavor really think he can take this guy down? He is the number 2 hero…" but he wasn't alone, she finished silently and held her chest as a second thought occurred to her. He had Shoto with him, and it worried her that he could be risking his son's well being. She flipped her phone on and glanced back at Jacko.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to make a phone call."

"Go ahead, Valor, You've earned a break." He waved at her. "Just don't wander too far away. I don't want to be at the end of Endeavor's temper if you go missing."

"The one who'll be at the end of it is me, so I think you're safe there." She stepped outside of the agency, thankful for the open space and privacy. She dialed Shoto's number… but before she could press the call button the first explosion erupted in the center of town.

People started screaming, and panicking, cars came to a halt and heads poked outside to see what was going on. Izumi's eyes focused on the raging fire wondering what exactly was happening. Jacko rushed out from behind her and she called out to him.

"Hey! What's going on?"

"Villain attack! There's three monsters running loose downtown! Stay here, and wait for the police evacuation." He told her and rushed off with the rest of Manual's sidekicks.

"Hey.. .WAIT!" She called out and gripped her phone tight in hand. "To hell with this, I'm not just gonna sit on my hands while this is going on. There must be something I can do." She hurried off after them. Not a mile out she spotted Manual and Iida sprinting down the other side of the street. "Maybe I can tag along with Iida…" She started across the street, and her breathing hitched as she saw Iida jerk to a stop, and divert course down an alley. "What… where the hell does he think he's going?"

She ran to the alley in question, looking back and forth between it and Manual's form rushing further down the street and disappearing in the crowd.

"Friends over fiends, I guess." She turned on her heel and followed Iida's trail. The dark alley was like a maze with its many crosses and turns. She paused using the night vision setting on her contacts to peer down the alleys for any sign of movement.

Her ears picked up the sounds of voices ahead and she hurried ahead and finally found him. What she saw had her breath inhaling deep and she immediately ducked back around the corner letting out a stream of whispered curses.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me…" Izumi paled and slowly peeked around to keep an ear and eye on what was happening.

"There's no mistaking it, you're the Hero Killer, Stain. Aren't you?" Iida glared at him, his rage boiling hot and causing bite to his words. "I've been chasing you. I did not think I would find you so soon."

"Iida you're fucking insane…" izumi cursed again. Her heart stopped as Stain pointed his blade directly at him.

"That look in your eyes, are you here for vengeance?"Stain asked, his calm het threatening words making Izumi's blood go cold. "Be careful what you say, for even children can become my targets."

"Oh screw this…" Izumi whispered and immediately dialed 911 on her phone. Her hand shook as she waited for someone to pick up and she kept peering over the edge to make sure Iida was still alive.

"911, what is your emergency?" the operator on the other end spoke.

"Hello, I'm an intern with the Endeavor Agency, My name is Grand Valor… During the evacuation my classmate and I found the hero killer and now he's-" She gasped, her voice choking as she heard Iida let out a pain filled cry. She held her mouth shaking as the fear took over her.

"Grand Valor? Hello? What is your location? Are you still there!?" The voice asked. "Hello? Grand Valor please respond! Do you need medical attention?"

Tears spilled down her cheeks and Izumi could no longer speak. She clenched the phone in hand and looked over once more… When she saw the silver blade rise above Iida's head, the phone slipped out of her hands and onto the ground.

"NO!"

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: I may end up having to edit some of these chapters later, I keep finding little plot holes… if you guys see something I missed be sure to let me know okay?**

 **Next Chapter: You're no Hero**


	8. You're no Hero

**He's the Hero**

 **Chapter 8: You're no Hero**

The day had been long, and although Izuku was given the okay to turn in for the night he was restless. Something was nagging at him and he couldn't figure out what. Getting out of bed he decided to give up on sleep and see if any of the girls needed his help carrying boxes or something. He was almost down the stair when he heard Madame Mauve gasp in horror.

"Oh my god, how awful!"

"What is it Mauve?" Cheshire glanced up from her computer screen.

"I just got a text from one of my friends at a Hosu agency. There's massive damage to the city. A bunch of monster are running loose and causing havoc."

"That is terrible, after all that happened with the Hero Killer, and now this? Just what is going on in Hosu?"

"I don't know but I'm going to tell, Valkyrie. I want to go help right away!" She started up the steps and stopped when she saw Izuku. "Oh Midoriya-kun!"

"Hosu…" he whispered as his brain tied together the pieces of the puzzle. "Hero Killer… Jpsu/ Iida! Izumi!" He looked up at Mauve his eyes suddenly filled with panic. "Take me with you!"

"What? Midoriya-kun this is a dangerous place. I can't just- oh, Lady Valkyrie!" Mauve saluted and Izuku turned around to see Valkyrie coming down the steps.

"I just received word of the incident in Hosu." She told her, striking a hand through the air. "We'll leave immediately. Make the preparation."

"Yes, My Lady!"

"Valkyrie!" Izuku followed her the rest of the way down the stairs. "Please take me with you!" He pleaded.

"Izuku you are my intern, but this is a life threatening situation. It's one thing if it happens here directly in the city, but this is out of our jurisdiction, and I'm volunteering support. I can't knowingly put you at risk."

"You don't understand, my sister and classmates are in Hosu!" he held his chest and clutched the locket around his neck. "I've been so restless since we got back and this has to be why! I can't feel my sister… I need to know she's okay! Please!"

Valkyrie stared long and hard for a moment at Izuku's pleading eyes. She gave one long suffering sigh but nodded.

"Very well, but be on your guard. This isn't like taking thieve in an alley. We don't know what we're heading into. So if I tell you to run, you run, if I tell you to hide, you hide, got that?"

"Yes Ma'am, thank you Ma'am!" Izuku bowed respectively to her.

"Don't thank me just yet… Mauve have you contact the authorities?"

"Yes, ma'am! We're okayed for back-up!" Mauve stepped into the circle next to Cheshire.

"Good, Cheshire, do your thing." Valkyrie grabbed Izuku's shoulders as Cheshire's smile went wide.

"Hold on, young Midoriya… this can get a little rough." Her body turned to a purple mist covering the group and teleporting them to Hosu.

 **~Izumi and Iida~**

"No!" Izumi didn't think, her body just rushed into imminent danger without a thought or a plan. Her fist connected with the Hero Killer's cheek knocking him off his feet and away from Iida. She was at his side immediately her hands pressing on the wound, the blood hot and warm against her gloves. "Iida! Oh god, Iida are you fucking nuts!"

"Mi-Midoriya-chan?" Iida glanced up at her. "Why are you here?"

"Idiot," she said, tears stinging in her eyes. Anger, she told herself, find the anger and let it mask your fear. Anger is always better than fear. "I saw you duck into the alley. What the hell were you thinking taking him on alone?"

"You shouldn't… mmnng… You shouldn't be here." Iida said through gritted teeth.

"Neither should you… I gotta get you out of here and to an ambulance, just-" she paused when she heard a groan and saw the other hero behind them. "Another one?" She could carry Iida in a pinch… but trying to haul two men twice her size while ditching a dangerous villain was not gonna be possible.

"Midoriya?" Stain's voice brought the fear back and Izumi turned to see him regaining his feet. "As in Izumi Midoriya, the daughter of All Might?"

She was on her feet instantly her hands braced up ready to protect herself and the others. She'd called 911, hopefully they tracked her call and help was on the way. She'd been an idiot to forget her phone, now she was alone with two crippled heroes and a murderer.

"That's me… and you're the Hero Killer, Stain! Sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Keep calm, stay angry, keep him talking.

Stain narrowed his eyes on the girl… it was true she resembled the girl in the picture he saw and le out a small laugh.

"So you're the one he seeks."

"He?" Confused her hands lowered a bit but her eyes narowed. "Who are you talking about?"

"All that noise…" Stain pointed to the sky, at the raging fire and cries of the public. "All that is for you, to lure you out of hiding."

"Lure…" finally it clicked. "Shigaraki Tomura?" How could she have forgotten? The villain knew where she was, had sought out her location from the get go. "You know him?"

"Midoriya-chan…" iida grunted through the pain of being frozen. "What's he talking about?"

"Shigaraki Tomura…" she said it with foul distaste. This time the anger came easy and her eyes slit like a cats. "He's the man who kidnapped and tortured my grandfather He's trying to use my brother and I to get to All Might." She put her fists back up. "So you're in league with him?!"

"No," he said simply. "My business is strictly my own."

"Then why?!" She shouted at him accusingly. "Why are you hurting these people? Why are you killing heroes?!"

"I do not kill heroes… I kill the fakes of this world. Those that pretend to be heroes but are in reality selfish humans who seek money and fame. The fakes who put selfish desires like vendettas and personal gain ahead of saving the lives of others. This society has been corrupted by them, and it is my duty to ensure they're enlightened."

Izumi looked into the eyes of this murderer as he spoke. His words were words she had thought of only a day ago and it left her feeling unsettled.

"This boy you're trying to protect," Stain pointed the sword down at Iida. "He attacked me, uses his brother's name and defiles it by using it for vengeance. He's a fake!"

"You maimed his brother of course he's gonna be angry!" She shouted at him, her heart wavering as his words were striking home. "What's so wrong with protecting those you love, for seeking retribution… no JUSTICE! Justice for those who's cases go on collecting dust because the villains know the holes in the system, for those who's loved ones have been hurt, or taken from them but their killers remain on the streets!"

Stain cocked his head to the side and slowly stepped towards her even as she continued to speak.

"Are you saying what he did is justifiable? That his vengeance should be practiced by other heroes?"

" No...You were right about one thing…His actions aren't that of a hero, but that doesn't mean he deserves to die. I'm saying his actions are justifiable as a person. We're all humans… but one thing he did wrong was he shouldn't have used Ingenium's name to seek vengeance. If I were him, I would never drag my brother's good name to do something like that." She removed her mask to symbolize removing her hero persona, the name of her father and grandfather. "If it were me, I wouldn't have to hide behind somebody else's name… I'd use my own!"

"Oooh?" Stain smirked and pointed his blade at her. "You've a good friend Ingenium. She might be worthy of enlightenment."

"Izumi run!" Iida panicked as he saw the look on the Hero Killer's face. "Don't get involved! This is my fight! He's mine!"

"Then stand up or shut up, because I'm already involved!" She bunched up her hands again. "This guy knows the man who's been trying to hurt my family." Her lips suddenly curved. "I will protect my father and brother, by beating him into submission and finding out where that low life his so I can do the same to him!"

"You're out for vengeance too?"

"Not vengeance…" Izumi said and launched when he did. "JUSTICE!"

 _ **~Izuku~**_

Cheshire's purple fog flowed around and dispersed revealing the group in the center of the chaos. People ran screaming, fires burst out all around, with broken glass and concrete littering the ground at their feet.

"How horrible!" Valkyrie looked around with a stunned expression. "What sort of people would" she gasped as she caught sight of the flying beast hauling a person up. She broke free of her crew and flew up catching the victim as he was dropped and lowered them down safely. "I got you, you're safe now. Cheshire!" She glanced over to her group. "Help evacuate people to safety! Midoriya… Midoriya?" She looked around and spotted his form ducking away from the flames and down an alley. "Oh for the love of… I didn't tell you to run yet! DEKU!"

"Should I go after him?" Mauve asked blocking her face from the sting of the fire.

"No… despite that ingrained need to help his sister he's a smart kid. He knows not to jump into danger." She grit her teeth. "There's more important matters we have to attend to. Let's find the other heroes on duty and see if they need assistance with these villains. If you do see Midoriya be sure he rendezvous with Cheshire and helps with evacuations."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

 _ **~Todoroki~**_

Todoroki jogged behind his father as the two of them work their way through the crowds towards the center of chaos. He debated on calling Izumi to make sure she was alright, but decided against it. He knew if Izumi found out he was heading into the fire, she'd want to tag along.

Better that she stayed safe where she was. Hopefully she was helping with crowd control and staying far away from the action. His eyes, by chance, darted to the left and caught sight of Midoriya running down the street in the opposite direction.

"Midoriya? What's he doing here?" Ignoring his father he rushed across the street and over to his classmate. "Midoriya!"

"Todoroki!" Izuku stopped and suddenly grabbed him by the front of his jacket. "Where's Izumi? Is she with you?"

"No, she was helping out at another agency... Why what's wrong? Why are you here?"

"This is bad… I gotta find her." He held his chest and looked around. "Ever since I arrived in town all I feel is this gut wrenching fear and anger… Izumi's in trouble!"

Todoroki narrowed his eyes and looked back at the fires then shook his head.

"Alright, we'll head towards the agency she was last at and work from there. We'll find her Midoriya!" He jogged beside him now leading the way back to Manual's agency. "Izumi…" He whispered to himself. "Please be alright."

 _ **~Hero Killer~**_

"You move well for a rookie!" Stain complimented as Izumi ducked and dodged, narrowly avoiding his blades. Her quick reaction time coming in handy as Stain mercilessly tried to cut her. His quirk paralyzes his victims, Izumi deduced glancing briefly at the other two on the ground. Iida's been unable to move since he was cut… which is probably how he attains it. I have to avoid his blades at all costs.

Easier said than done though. The guy was absurdly fast and Izumi was losing breath just staying on the defensive. She needed to catch him off guard. She landed and quickly kicked up a trash can in his direction. He sliced through it, and blinked seeing her form vanish from it's original place.

"She disappeared… no." His eyes looked behind him just in time for Izumi to kick him once in the back and sending him plummeting to the ground. She landed… and immediately backed up towards Iida to keep herself between them and the killer.

"Impressive…" Stain stood up and dusted himself off turning around. "You'd be worthy of keeping alive if it wasn't for your flawed view."

"My views are only flawed in your opinion."

"On the contrary… we actually share the same opinion on a great many things… except for the one in which you believe you're actually a hero."

"What?" Izumi grit her teeth. "Wanna try that again?"

"Let me ask you a question…" He turned around and pointed his sword at Iida. "Would you prioritize saving that boys life, over the other." His blade then scraped along the ground til it pointed at Native. "If your brother was here, would you prioritize saving him over the two of them? If so…. Then you're no hero."

Izumi flinched at his words and held her chest. Why did him saying that hurt? His opinion shouldn't matter to her, he was a villain.

"True Heroes like your father are biased. They save all lives, they do not prioritize between one life over another. They do not seek out wealth, or fame. They do not seek vengeance, and above all else they do not let personal feelings sway their judgement."

Izumi lowered her eyes… why did she agree with all he said. Why wasn't she arguing back at him? What could she say? It was like he'd cut out her tongue.

"Midoriya-chan…" Iida struggled to speak. He'd never seen that look on her face before. The look of defeat, and inferiority. What was going on inside her head?

"I saw the look in your eyes when you spoke of Shigaraki Tomura. You say you seek Justice, but what you truly seek is punishment. You want to punish him for what he's done to your grandfather, punish him for trying to use you and your brother against your father."

"Yes…" She said through gritted teeth. "Yes you're right… I want to punish him… because criminals deserve to be punished. Criminals shouldn't be allowed to commit sadistic crimes, waving their destructive quirks around like children with toys. Just because they can slip through the cracks of the system doesn't mean they should be allowed to get away with it! My father suffered for a long time because a villain sought to destroy his happiness… and I won't let Shigaraki Tomura do the same to us." Her fists clenched at her side and she screamed. "What's so wrong with wanting to protect my family!?"

"Nothing…" Stain answered with a wicked smile, and had Izumi gasping and staring up at him in shock. "Absolutely nothing."

"What…" Something about the way he was smiling at her, made her blood go cold.

"There's nothing wrong with it… but that doesn't make you a hero."

She gasped again as realization hit her like a freight train. Was… was he comparing her to himself?

"High Rule… Kyro… Weatherman… remember these names, and research them if you survive tonight. I'm sure you'll find it very educational." He flicked his tongue over his blade and suddenly Izumi collapsed on the ground unable to move.

"W-What? Mnng?" She looked down at her leg noticing the small graze. "Y-you grazed me… but how…" She blinked and cursed as it all came together. "Blood… it's the blood."

"That's right… and you've earned the right to live… but these two fake heroes behind you are a different matter." He walked around her to Native and Iida.

"No! No! Please!" She struggled to move struggled to break free but could only slip to the ground.

Iida looked up at the Hero Killer, and saw his life flash before his eyes as the Hero Killer made ready to end his life. He looked to Izumi, tears falling down his face. He wished she didn't have to witness this… he wished there was some way to save her from seeing him fail at living up to his brother's name.

"Forgive me… Izumi-chan"

"IIDA!" Izumi screamed bloody murder wishing somehow, someway her voice would save him.

Flames shot through the alley in a raging burst. Stain barely had time to duck back and away to keep from getting burned. Izumi let out a shuddering breath as her teary vision glanced down the dark alley. "Sh-Shoto?"

"For crying out loud, Izumi. Why can you never stay out of trouble?" Shoto called out to her, his left side blading. "We were almost too late to stop this."

"We?" She gasped as she felt arms lift her up and she looked up at the person carrying her. Tears flooded down her cheeks. "Izu...ku?"

"Izumi, Iida, we're here to save you." With her still in his arms he looked back at the Hero Killer. Todoroki rushed forward aiming another blazing attack to keep Stain at bay.

"Are you alright Izumi?"

"I'm fine… he just grazed me, but his quirk… I think he ingests blood to paralyze his victims. That's how he got all three of us."

"Alright… if we keep our distance then-" he cut off as a dagger grazed his cheek. Izuku immediately put Izumi down beside Iida and shoved Todoroki out of the way punching Stain who came at him with a sharpened blade.

"Izuku!" Izumi struggled, trying to stand, trying to do something other than lay helpless on the ground. As Izuku distracted Stain, Todoroki supported him with fire and ice, keeping the Hero Killer busy.

"I can't… I can't watch anymore." Iida whimpered and tears flooded his eyes. "Run… just run away all of you. Don't get anymore involved... this has nothing to do with you."

"Shut up, Iida…" Izumi told him and Todoroki shouted back at him.

"She's right, don't tell us to not get involved when we're already in neck deep." He glanced back briefly at Iida and let his ice build and grow creating a massive wall. Izuku bounced around like a pinball in the tight space, slamming his fists into Stain's body with each passing movement.

"You don't understand… my brother gave me his name! It's my duty to avenge him!"

"So you're Ingenium now… that's strange." Todoroki said with a sneer. "I don't recall ever seeing that look on Ingenium's face…" He told Iida. "I know it all too well what the eyes of resentment look like. It seems my family isn't the only one with issues."

Izuku landed and swiftly jumped back and out of the way as Todoroki set flames out to block Stain's advancement.

"Iida-kun…" Izuku spoke, surprisingly calm after all the moving around. "There's many things I'd like to tell you right now, but it'll have to wait. Right now the only thing we can do, is stay and protect you, because that's our job. Heroes are always poking their noses in where they don't belong, because if we don't, then we wouldn't be able to do anything."

Iida's eyes widened and he looked up at his two classmates, standing tall and strong against the opposing threat. He suddenly felt very inferior, very humbled by their overwhelming heroic presence.

"We just need to stall him…" Todoroki commented to Izuku. "I contacted my father before the fighting started. He's sending reinforcements as we speak."

"You're already bleeding Todoroki... Keep your distance. I'll keep him distracted, and you support me from behind."

"Alright… do me a favor and try not to get cut. We have to protect them."

Izumi saw the very same image Iida had, and she too was humbled by it. She'd always known they were impressive future heroes… but seeing them life this just made the shadow looming over her grow darker. How had she fallen so far behind these two? How could she possible shine as bright as they were?

"Impossible…" she whispered and tears fell down her cheek. She didn't want to admit it, had fought so hard to deny it… but Stain was right… she was no hero.

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Whewwww adrenaline rush! I'm all bouncy in my seat right now. I can't keep still! I can't wait to hear what you guys think of the latest chapter!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The Hero's Shadow**_


	9. The Hero's Shadow

**He's the Hero**

 **Author's Note: Be sure to read the "Ask Briry" section at the bottom for info and story extras!**

 **Chapter 9: The Hero's Shadow**

Stain stared at the two new opponents lined up. So many distractions… he was already annoyed by the girl's participation, and now to have her brother and his friend pairing up against him. The other Pros and the police would be right behind him. He didn't have time for this. Someone's time was gonna be up soon. He needed to end this!

"Your friends came to save you. That's a good line, but I have a duty to kill that boy… naturally if we clash here, the weaker of us will be culled." Stain threatened and had Izuku's blood going cold. He was glad he didn't get here a moment later, or he was certain there wouldn't have been anyone left to save.

No matter what backlash their quirk had, he was glad for the connection he had with his sister, because it led him right to her. He looked back at her now, the look on her face making the rage in him boil and he turned his eyes back to the Hero Killer. No one, and he did me NO ONE messed with his sister.

"Keep your eyes open Todoroki-kun… don't let him get anywhere near them."

"Ah… you be careful, this guy has to be fast if he took Izumi down." He whispered.

Izuku nodded, and he launched forward, getting in close to avoid the long reach of his opponent. As he got in, he recalled Valkyrie's lesson on cornering villains.

" _It doesn't matter what space you're in you must always use it to the best of your ability. If they have the advantage, then turn it around and make it your own."_

He caught sight of the blades, and using his smaller demeanor he went in low jetting between Stain's legs and whipping around to punch him in the back. He narrowly avoided the next swing, jumping in the air, he could feel the powerful swish of the blade pass under him. Todoroki set loose flames causing Stain to back off and away giving Midoriya time to regain his feet and attack again.

"His movement's have improved…" Izumi whispered as she watched the fight. "I've always been the better dodger… but he's gotten better at reacting to his opponent's actions."

He'd changed, grown far stronger in the last few days than she had in months. Her eyes shut tight and she shook, wishing she could stand. She didn't just want to lie here, she didn't want to feel pathetic and useless… and needing to prove herself.

Izuku let out a cry as he was sent colliding into a group of trash cans, his arm cut and turning his uniform sleeve red.

"Izuku!" She struggled more. Then gasped as her fingers wiggled. "I can move?"

Stain, having immobilized Izuku now went for Todoroki, Todoroki pushing out ice barriers trying to block his path and keep him away, but he cut them up in a blur of movements.

"Creating a barrier blocking your view from an opponent that's faster than you… rookie mistake!" Stain shouted at Todoroki, as if teaching him.

"We'll see about that! MMNNG!" Todoroki grit his teeth as pain shot up his left arm. Two daggers stabbed through, blood dripping down it. He didn't have time to bring up an attack to keep him away. "Look out!" He shouted at Native, and gasped as Izumi came barrelling in her leg kicking straight into the Killer's face and keeping him away from Native. "Izumi?!"

"I don't know why," she said as she landed, her body electrifying with her quirk as she rushed forward and grabbed her brother from the garbage pile. "I could just suddenly move."

"A time limit?" Todoroki wondered.

"No, that girl should have been the last one affected." Native said, his voice trembling as he still struggled to move. "We're still unable to move."

"I have three theories." Izuku said as Izumi jumped over and set him down beside Iida. "It could be less effective with more people. The amount ingested could affect how long it works, or it could depend on the blood type."

"Blood Type, Mine's B..." Native said.

"I'm A…" Iida followed.

"... and I'm O…" Izumi murmured and her lips suddenly curved as she knew Izuku was as well.

"So you've guessed it… well done." Stain nodded his head. For a bunch of kids they were pretty good.

"Shoto… how long before you think the Pros get here?" Izumi whispered and held up her fists.

"Soon, I contacted my father shortly before we got here. He's sending his sidekicks right now and handling the situation in town before he joins them." He whispered back holding his injured arm.

"I was only paralyzed for two minutes… Izuku's won't last very long and the other two Shouldn't be far behind. He seems to have a harder time the more people that are attacking him. We just gotta keep him busy."

"Izumi, you're trembling." He murmured to her.

"I'd be a fool if I wasn't scared." She told him but lifted her fists up. Despite her words, she wasn't scared, the fear had long subsided. What she was, was angry. Angry and upset that even for a few moments she'd felt inferior to those around her, that she'd been helpless, and had to rely on her brother. "It doesn't matter though… I don't care if I'm scared, I don't care if this creep thinks I don't have what it takes to be a hero. I'm not just gonna lie on the ground and let you boys protect me! I'm gonna fight!"

"Izumi-chan…" Iida stared up at her, his eyes tearing and spilling over. She launched into action zipping across the playing field using her speed to distract and disorient stain while Todoroki supported her from behind. Why… why were they all doing this? Why did he feel so pathetic beside them.

 _I'll kill you!_

 _Shouldn't you worry about saving this guy?_

The villain had been right. It burned him to know that despite his villainous behavior, his beliefs and morales on the hero code reflected on him. He'd been so busy worrying about his brother's honor, and revenge that he didn't see the big picture… didn't see that there was someone in need of rescue. He should have told Manual what was going on the minute he'd been aware of the Hero Killer's movements. He should have run away with Native the moment he'd stopped Hero Killer's attack. He should have done what these guys were doing.

"No more…"

Izumi immediately noticed the way he was fighting had changed. He was becoming rigorous, and reckless, attacking with fervor and almost wild abandon. Something had changed. She quickly ducked out of the way as she was nearly slice in half by the blade. Fire shot between them keeping him at a distance.

"Izumi!" Todoroki shouted in worry. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine! I'm not down yet!"

"I still can't move," Izuku grunted then looked down a Iida as he twitched and cried. "Iida-kun."

"Please… stop…" Iida begged, unable to watch anymore. He shut his eyes. Could he feel anymore pathetic? "I'm… already finished."

"Tch! If you want us to stop then STAND!" Todoroki shouted at him. He could understand Iida's frustration, had seen the resentment and pride he had once carried as he had carried as a shell around him. It had been Izuku and Izumi who'd broken that shell, and set him free. Just a few small words, a few kind actions, had changed his outlook in life. The only thing he could say and offer to Iida... "Look properly at what you want to be!"

Iida tensed up, Todoroki's words hitting their mark… he thought of his actions, of what his senselessness had done. His friends having to protect him, bleed for them.

"Shoto!" Izumi rushed in front of Todoroki blocking Stain's attack by taking the hit herself, her side gushing blood.

"Izumi!" He pulled her out of the way and set loose a blockade of ice before kneeling to her. "Izumi are you alright."

"Don't worry about me! Look out!" Izumi shoved him out of the way in time her hand stabbed through by a Katana and she screamed in pain.

"Stay away from her!" Todoroki shouted blasting fire in Stain's face. The guy dodged but was still singed and he backed away laughing, his tongue hanging out. Only one left… and he'd already spotted his weakness. He flicked his tongue over the blade with Izumi's blood on it, incapacitating her.

Iida could no longer sit by and watch… he needed to stand up… he needed to protect his friends and do what he came to do. He came to defeat the Hero Killer. He won't do that by laying on the ground. His fingers twitched, and he could finally moved. Though his body was stiff he clenched his fists and stood up.

"Todoroki on your right!" Izuku shouted trying to help from his vantage point. He glanced over, saw Iida standing, and his smile slowly spread. "That a way, Iida."

"Recipro… BURST!"

Iida launched forward, stopping the attack that would have cut Todoroki in half. He then continued by kicking Stain away from his friends and he stood beside them standing strong despite his injuries. Izumi smiled brightly, her eyes showing sweet relief.

"Iida!"

"Izumi-chan, Midoriya-kun, Todoroki-kun. Forgive me… This has nothing to do with you."

"You're still saying that?" Izumi grunted, her frustration with him immediately returning.

"That's why… I can't allow you three to bleed for me anymore." He continued.

Izuku and Izumi shared smiles as they looked at each other nodding in approval at Iida's words. Izuku could feel the binding on himself began to loosen, but stayed where he was turning his eyes on stain and keeping alert.

"It's no use trying to be reformed for appearance's sake. A person's essence doesn't change so easily." Stain rationalized. "You will never be anything but a fake who prioritizes his own selfish desires!"

"And you're an anachronistic fundamentalist." Todoroki retorted. "Iida don't listen to a word this guy says."

"No… he's right." Iida said with shame. "I have no right to call myself a hero."

Izumi looked at Iida in shock. Her own heart wavering some as she remembered Stain's words to her and she grit her teeth. "Iida…"

"However… if I give up here… then the name Ingenium will die. I cannot let that happen."

"Out of the question!" Stain's eyes nearly went white as his pupils shrunk. His determination monsterous as he launched. Todoroki immediately pushed Iida back shoving fire out in a massive blast. Izuku moved now jetting over to his sister and holding her upright.

"Izumi, are you alright?"

"Mnng, I'm fine… Izuku…" She gripped a hand into his uniform. "Stain… he's right isn't he?"

"What?" Izuku pressed a hand to her side feeling the heavy blood flow and he tore off one of his sleeves to press the material to it. "Are you delirious?"

"He is right though…" she felt the tears. "We talked about it last night… how there are people who shine brighter because they're true heroes. You… and Shoto… the two of you shine so bright you're blinding. Iida and I… we're just shadows trying to stand beside you, and bask a little in that light."

"Todoroki-kun!" Izuku held Izumi upright, he saw her face going pale, she was losing too much blood and was now talking nonsense. "Izumi needs an ambulance. I'm getting her out of here!"

"Go!" Shoto shouted back at him, glancing only briefly to see Izumi's pale face. "Hurry!"

"No!" Izumi shook her head "You can't leave them alone… they need your help, Izuku." She grabbed Izuku's face making him look at the situation behind him. "Look at Stain… look at the way he's fighting. He's becoming desperate… his actions are too unpredictable. The only way to overpower him is with numbers."

"Todoroki can you regulate temperature?" Iida asked Todoroki suddenly, his Recipro used up.

"I'm not yet used to it with my left, why?"

"Freeze my legs, without plugging up the exhaust." His eyes caught movement and he rushed forward blocking a throwing knife from hitting Shoto. It caught his shoulder, blood oozing out.

"Iida!?"

"Hurry!"

"Just leave me!" Izumi shouted at Izuku one last time and shoved him away. "Go! Help them!"

Izuku hesitated, but nodded and stood up. He powered up One for All and rushed in to help. While Iida lay on the ground, his legs recuperating Izuku leapt atop the ice Todoroki had made, using it to push himself higher. He faced Stain head on his eyes lit with temper and determination. Below him Iida got to his feet, his legs recovered and bursting with a new power that sent him soaring upward like a rocket.

"Go!" Izumi whispered with a smile and felt Todoroki's arm lift her up bringing her to her feet. She held onto him, her cheek pressed into his chest as she watched her brother and Iida take down the villain together.

 **~Elsewhere~**

Valkyrie brought her sword down upon the Nomu before it had a chance to attack a couple running across the street.

"Damn!" She winced as she tried to stretch her wings out, but found it broken. "I guess I overdid it." She'd have to go on foot from here. Her breath went heavy and her body tensed up seeing the creature was still moving and twitching trying to get free. "The hell are you made of?"

"Out of the way!" She heard a voice call out and quickly dodged out of the way as a wave of flame encompassed the villain and roasted him on her sword like a kabob. Her head jerked to the side and a brow raised.

"Ah Endeavor… I'd forgotten you were in Hosu." She removed her sword from the roasted villain and sheathed it.

"Valkyrie… i'm surprised to see you here." He stepped to her.

"As I you… but things happen. Where are your interns?"

"More than likely with yours. It appears the Midoriya Girl ran into a villain and Shoto went to find her. I've sent my sidekicks to go find them and assess the situation."

"I should rest easy then, as your sidekicks are some of the best in the business… and besides we've more important concerns." She looked up ahead at the roaring fire. "That's the epicenter over there. Whatever's causing all this chaos is located in that square."

"No, I'll handle things from here. Restain what's left of this guy and go find your intern." He rattled off an address to her. "That was their last location."

"Can I really trust you can handle these monsters on your own?" Valkyrie said frowning at him. "These monsters appear to have more than just one quirk, and there's more than one of them running loose."

"Humph," he smirked over his shoulder at her. "Just who do you think you're talking to?"

She grinned at him and saluted.

"Suit yourself then… Number 2."

 **~Back with the students~**

Todoroki finished tying the unconscious Stain up, thankful he found all that he needed in a nearby trash bin. Izuku collected all the weapons they'd taken off Stain and set them on a large cloth.

"Owowowow…" Izuku winced as he set the last one down and rubbed his arm and leg. "Damn I really overdid it in the end there. My whole body hurts."

"Shut up," Izumi told him leaning against a wall and holding her side. "Out of the lot of us you've the least amount of injuries."

"I've got you princess." Now able to move again Native plucked Izumi up princess style and had her grunting in embarrassment.

"You're pretty injured yourself, Native, should you really be carrying me?" She complained.

"Not to worry, my wounds are only minor in comparison to yours." He told her with a smile.

"It's just a scratch…" she murmured and looked over his shoulder at Todoroki. "Shoto, can you handle him alone?"

"Yeah, no worries, Midoriya, Iida, walk ahead, I'll bring up the rear."

"Todoroki-kun," Iida stepped forward. "Please allow me to-"

"Your arms are injured aren't they? Don't worry about it, Iida. Go on." he motioned him forward then followed just slightly behind him.

"Well I've had enough excitement for one night…" Izuku said aloud letting out a long sigh. "Oh, Izumi I found your phone!" He waved it in his free hand. "You should be more careful with it."

"I panicked… believe me it won't happen again." She took it from him and flipped it open, thankful it wasn't broken.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't exactly much help was I? Even though I'm a pro."

"It couldn't be helped… with his quirk it's impossible to take him on one by one" Izuku told him. "He's too strong."

"We fought him four to one, with the guy making mistakes himself and still barely won." Todoroki agreed and eyed Izumi. She was pale, and her eyes had lost some of the fire he'd seen when she'd been fighting. "Izumi?"

"I'm fine… just tired." She assured him. "My wounds aren't as bad as you're all making it out to be."

"Well, at the very least we should call an ambulance, and get this guy to the police." Native told them, and glanced over just as Valkyrie suddenly rounded a corner

"Deku-kun!" She rushed over. "So this is where you've been. What the hell were you thinking running off like that?"

"Who's this?" Todoroki asked.

"Valkyrie, whom I've been interning with. I'm so sorry, Lady Valkyrie." He bowed apologetically.

"Well so long as you're all right that's what matters." She glanced over her shoulder hearing Endeavor's and Manual's sidekicks arrived. "About time you guys showed up. What were you dragging your feet?"

"Endeavor told us of someone needing help around Normal Hero's agency, but he didn't give clear directions…" one sidekick explained.

"Izumi-chan! Iida-kun!" Jacko rushed over lifting his goggles from his eyes. "What happened? You're all wounded!" He picked up his phone dialing 911… but then saw the hero killer and gasped. "Is that… The Hero Killer!?"

"What?!" Valkyrie glanced down gasping as well. Her hand suddenly came up and swiped Izuku over the head. "Baka! Why the hell didn't you call me!?"

"Owowowow! I'm sorry I was in a hurry and I panicked!"

Izumi laughed as she was set down. Leave it to Izuku to choose a teacher who had the same methods as their grandfather.

"Izumi-chan, Midoriya-kun, Todoroki-kun…" Iida stepped forward and bowed apologetically to them. The tears finally free to fall. "I'm so sorry. You were all injured because of me… I'm truly sorry! I was completely blinded. I couldn't see anything through my anger."

"I'm sorry too Iida." Izuku turned and the three of them all faced Iida together creating a circle. "I knew you were suffering, but I didn't know how to help you. I was terrible friend."

"Same here… I was so caught up in my own problems I neglected to help my friend who needed support." Izumi apologized.

Iida kept himself bowed, just crying and listening to his friends, his good and true friends forgive him so easily.

"Pull yourself together…" Todoroki told him, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "You're a man aren't yah?"

"Yeah," he wiped his tears on his sleeve and slowly stood up, the lot of them sharing a smile.

Izumi's attention diverted when she heard the gust of wings above. What she saw had her eyes slitting and her heart racing with adrenaline again.

"Tomura…"

Iida's head jerked in her direction and he gasped as Izumi broke from the group and ran to the middle of the street before jumping up and meeting the beastly villain head on.

"No! Izumi-chan!"

"A villain!?" Valkyrie stretched her wings out, wincing and remembering she could fly. "Damn it!"

Izumi ignored her wounds, ignored the cries of her brother and friends. All she saw was the villain, and the creature that she knew was meant for her.

"You want me, Tomura? Well come and get me!" Her arm lit and she thrust it forward. "SMASH!"

Her fist met with the beast, she put a full 100% behind it, felt her bones snap and break but the full force of her power connected… and the head of the villain popped like a balloon. She and what remained of the creature dropped to the ground. She barely managed to land on her feet, and stared with smug satisfaction as the body of the beast landed with a satisfying crunch.

"I-Izumi-chan?" Iida had gone blue at the sight as did those around her.

"She didn't hesitate… she just-" One of the sidekicks murmured, feeling a bit sick at the gory sight.

"Izumi-chan…" Valkyrie, barely able to get her voice she turned and narrowed her eyes. "Do you realize what you just did?"

"Yes…" she said with a serious stare and tone. "I killed a monster." She held out her hands welcoming the blacklash. "Go ahead, punish me… I know what I did was against the rules. I'm still a student and I'm not licensed. However…" she pointed to the corpse. "This thing was sent here to either kidnap me or my brother… and I'll be damned if I'm going to put our lives into society's clumsy hands."

"Izumi…" Todoroki stared at her in shock. Where the hell had this come from? What was she talking about?

"Heh, heh, heh, HAHAHAHA!" Stain's dark laughter startled them all, and the group dispersed as the villain stood up, his ropes cut and his beat up body wobbled as he walked towards Izumi. "That a way, child of All Might. You know the truth of this world. You know what needs to be done."

"You shut up!" Izumi stood against him, no longer afraid. "I've had enough of your nonsensical logic. You can keep your opinions and your beliefs in the trash where they belong!"

"You call my beliefs and opinions trash and yet they're the same beliefs in your own mind." He points accusingly at her with his knife while his free hand tapped his temple. "You stand there, blood on your hands, murder in your eyes, and yet you call me the villain? Heh, you're no better than I am."

Izumi choked, and looked down at her gloves. She saw the blood, felt the rage in her die down when reality came rushing at her. She immediately turned white as a sheet.

"Don't fear it… embrace it." He told Izumi with a laugh. "You're different from these fakes, you show true promise, true strength, and knowledge of the corruption in the world. This world, overrun with fake heroes, and criminals who wave their powers around idly. You can change it by purging it of its filth as you did just now."

"I...I just…" Izumi's fire suddenly died and she stepped back and away. She ripped her gloves off and tucked her hands around her shaking like a leaf. "I just wanted to protect my family."

"What are you all standing around for? The villain should have-" Endeavor's voice cut through the tense air and all eyes went to him. He and the Hero Killer's eyes met, and the focus changed.

"Endeavor…"

"Hero Killer, I've found you at last!" He raised his fist and Valkyrie gasped and held out her hand.

"No, Endeavor wait!"

Endeavor halted his attack, seeing now what Valkyrie did. The guy was barely holding himself upright… and yet he stared him and the others down with red blood eyes, his mask falling off revealing the scars and damage from his previous encounters.

"You fakes…" he whispered in a wheezy breath. "I must make things right. Someone must be dyed in blood. I must take back what it means to be a hero!" He stepped towards them, one foot then another, bodies frozen, eyes wide, and blood chilling. "Come… try and get me you fakes!" He said, egging them on, smiling sinisterly as his aura of intimidation rose even higher. "The only one I will allow to kill me is the true hero… All Might!"

When his dagger clattered to the ground, the moment snapped like a twig… people falling to their knees and on their butts too afraid to move. The only person that remained standing was the unconscious Hero Killer.

Izumi stared at him from behind. She'd long fallen to her knees, staring with eyes wide… not in fear but in awe of what he had done. He completely incapacitated the group without the use of his quirk, but instead by sheer intimidation.

 _You're no Hero...You're no better than I am._

"I'm not..." She whispered and covered her face with her hands. "I'm not like you..."

Why... when she said it aloud like that... did it sound like a big fat lie?

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: *Rubs her arms up and down* Whew this part of the anime always gives me goosebumps. I don't think you all are aware of what I go through for a good review. I sometimes watch the same part of the anime over and over so I get the details right. *Shudder* I'm gonna have nightmares after this, I just know it!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: All for One**_


	10. All For One

**He's the Hero**

 **Author's Note: Fast chapter, I've had the last couple days off so I'm doing what I can to punch out several new chapters. I hope you all are enjoying them!**

 **Chapter 10: All for One**

The binoculars cracked and turned to dust under Tomura's grip. His now free hands scraping across his neck as his anger boiled free and he shouted.

"What the hell was THAT!?" Tomura sneered. "That little bitch killed a nomu in one hit? How is that even possible?"

"Well the Master did say these were not gonna be as strong as his first. That one is solely reserved to take on All Might." Kurogiri deduced.

"Tch, worthless, weakling, what was the point of having them brought here if they were gonna be defeated so easily? Now not only is that annoying Hero Killer still alive, but that girl is running free!"

"There is some good news. She's injured, and it appears she's shaken from whatever the Hero Killer was telling her. Why not take her now. I'm sure we'll meet with little resistance."

"Idiot, I'm injured too, and there's too many pros down there. Let's just go. I'm not going through all that hassle for a pipsqueak."

"The Master won't like that you failed." Kurogiri pointed out opening the warp to their headquarters.

"I don't care… we still have the strongest Nomu… and I'm sure the Master has a Plan B." He told Kurogiri as he stepped back into the warp.

"Yes, of course…" Kurogiri obliged and glanced back once at the group below before warping with him.

 **~The Next Day~**

"Midoriya…" Todoroki sat up in bed as his roommates stirred in their beds. "Were you able to get any sleep?"

"No… Not really. I keep thinking about what happened." Izuku played with the locket around his neck, worried about what was gonna happen now. Izumi and Iida had more serious injuries, but Todoroki had gotten away with just some bad cuts to his arms, and Izuku with deep gash on his forearm, and a fractured wrist from his Full Cowling attack.

"I wasn't able to sleep either...Have you spoken to Izumi since they took her into intensive care?" Todoroki wondered and only received a shake of the head.

"I still can't believe what she did… even if it was for a just cause." Iida frowned.

"Do you know what she was talking about? What's this about a guy who's after her family?"

"You remember when our grandfather was attacked?" Izuku told him. "I guess Izumi found out who is behind it… and he must have been behind the monster attack too."

"Shigaraki Tomura… that's the name I heard Izumi give to the Hero Killer when he told her who was causing all that chaos." Iida rubbed his bandaged arm. "She was bound determined to find out where he was hiding… but Stain said some things that made her waver… it was the same after she attacked that winged monster."

"Stain has her believing she's a villain in the making… and from the way the other pros were staring I think they're believing the same thing. Who knows how they're gonna handle this." Izuku told them clutching his locket. "I should have tried to stop her somehow. I should have pulled her away from the fighting when I had the chance."

"Don't blame yourself Midoriya… Izumi knew full well what she did. Even if she is shaken up, she's not the type of person to just lay down and admit defeat."

The door opened and Valkyrie and Manual stepped into the room. Izuku's eyes brightened at the person who stepped in behind him.

"Grandpa!"

"Idiot!" Gran Torino stepped up to Izuku with his hands on his hips. "I could yell at you for hours after what the two of you have pulled. You really want this old man to die of a heart attack."

"I'm sorry," Izuku's face immediately fell and he hung his head. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"Tch… just like you're old man, always apologizing." He sighed heavily. "Anyway I'll lecture you and your sister later. Right now you've a visitor."

All three heads looked up as a figure stepped in. The Chief of Police stood in front of them, a standard man, but with the head of a dog. "This is Hosu's chief of police, Kenji Tsurugami. He'd like to talk with you all." The three of them stood, and bowed to the chief in full respect.

"So, you are three of the four who took down the Hero Killer?"

"Yes," Todoroki grunted knowing this conversation didn't bode well.

"Stain has some serious injuries; some severe burns, and several broken bones. Right now he's in the hospital under strict guard, woof." The police chief explained. "There's a lesson you should have already learned. When quirks became the norm the police force sought to maintain the status quo. It was decided we wouldn't use quirks as weapons. That's where the heroes came in. They could do what we couldn't, so long as they were licensed."

Izuku gulped loudly. He didn't like where this was going.

"It would be impossible for the police to condone the use of deadly quirks, after all we're here to stop such harm from being done. The only reason Heroes can use their quirks now is because of the strict code of ethics the early heroes chose to abide by. That is why it is against the law for uncertified people to use their quirks to cause injury. Whether you were against the hero killer or not, none of you had the authority to harm the villain. Furthermore Miss Midoriya took it a step further by actively killing a villain knowing full well what she was doing."

"She was only trying to-" Izuku tried to defend his sister but gran torino shook his head.

"That is why the four of you and your instructors should receive punishment for this gross misuse of your powers." The captain cut him off and had Todoroki snarling in response.

"Now just hold on one damn minute!" Todoroki stepped forward, his temper flaring. "If Iida hadn't stepped in, Native would be dead! If Izumi hadn't stepped in BOTH of them would be dead! No one but the three of them had realized the Hero Killer was in Hosu! Are you saying we should have just stood by and watch people die!?"

"Todoroki, calm down…" Izuku braced a hand on his friend's chest.

"So it's okay for you to break the law so long as it goes your way?" The Chief asked staring Todoroki down.

"Isn't it a hero's job to save people!?" Todoroki demanded.

"This is why you're not a full fledged pro, yet." He sighed. "It would seem U.A. and Endeavor haven't been teaching you near enough. What a shame."

"You damn Mutt!"

"Todoroki!" Izuku and Iida stepped in front of him trying to stop the young hero from losing his temper.

"Now just hold on," Valkyrie stepped up narrowing her eyes on the boys, "hear him out until the end."

"As I was saying, this would be the official act of the police department… if any of this had been made public." He scratched his nose his voice calming.

"Huh?" Izuku blinked in surprise.

"If this had gone public, you'd probably be applauded by citizens everywhere… but would be unable to avoid the ramifications of the law. On the other hand we could say Endeavor took on Stain and saved the day since stain suffered all those burns... and the cuts on the monster's body from Valkyrie's sword during their previous encounter would support the theory that she was the one who defeated it. That would leave you all out of the story entirely and keep you from suffering the backlash."

The three boys eyed each other then turned the attention back to the chief. Their bodies more relaxed and their ears more attentive.

"Thankfully there were very few witnesses. However, this would mean you wouldn't get any of the glory from the victory. So I'll leave it up to you to decide. Claim the fame, and suffer the consequences… or remain anonymous and look at this as just another lesson. I for one don't want to damage any promising young careers." The chief gave them all a thumbs up.

"Either way, we'll need to take the blame for being negligent as supervisors." Manual said with a heavy sigh and Valkyrie pat his shoulder with a gentle laugh.

"True enough… it's our own fault for not keeping track of our young protege." She smiled at Izuku and walked over to ruffle his hair.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, Valkyrie."

"Good, do me a favor and don't do it again… at least not until you're certified." She winked at him and earned a smile.

Iida stepped forward and bowed to Manual in apology as well. The three felt good about the decision to leave it to the police to handle the story with the media. Izumi got the same lecture from the Chief, but with added concern for her behavior.

"There are reasons we have laws and rules, Miss Midoriya. Please trust that it is for the benefit of the people that you abide by them." He told her as he left and Izumi slumped back in her hospital bed, pale, tired and miserable.

She lifted her hands up, the left hand bandaged from the stab wound Stain had inflicted… but even after being scrubbed and banaged she could still see the blood. She brought her palms to her face, clenching her teeth. Her head was a mess. She didn't want to see her brother, or Shoto, she didn't even want to see her grandfather. She just wanted to curl up and sleep.

" _You're no hero… You call my beliefs and opinions trash and yet they're the same beliefs in your own mind. You stand there, blood on your hands, murder in your eyes, and yet you call me the villain? Heh, you're no better than I am."_

"Why… why can't I get you out of my head?" She whimpered and fought off the tears. "How come I agree with everything you said? How come for just a moment I admired you? You're a villain… you're a killer… if I agree with you… then what does that make me?"

 _ **~Villain Lair~**_

Tomura crumpled the paper and turned it all to ash.

"A footnote?! After all the destruction and mayhem my Nomu's caused, they took a backseat to that worthless Hero Killer?!"

"Calm yourself Tomura…" the voice from the speaker told him. "This is what happens when you act recklessly."

"You approved of it… you gave me those Nomus and allowed me to do as I please!"

"I had hoped you'd take it as a life lesson… but apparently you're not learning much of anything." The Master behind the screen tapped his fingers. "Do you want to know the real reason I wanted you to capture those twins for me?"

"They're supposed to lure their idiotic father into our trap. We have a way to kill him, and we-"

"Wrong… Having All Might killed is just a gift I'm giving to you for doing exactly what I expected you to. I have other plans for the Midoriya Twins… or in clearer terms for one of them. Those children carry the blood of All Might, They carry the power of One for All inside them… a power I haven't been able to attain even with my own quirk."

"What are you saying?" Tomura slowly stood, not liking where this was going.

"I'm saying you did exactly what you were supposed to and lured the location of the twins to me. Now that I know where I can find them, it's time I took matters into my own hands." He smiled to himself and turned his chair around to the doctor who had been treating him. "Is it ready yet?"

"Yes…" The doctor lifted the flask with the blood red liquid inside. "I've made all the necessary modifications to it."

"Good… then it's time to take it for a test run." He lounged back in his chair sighing with delight at how well his plan was unfolding. "Even if this first product kills its subject… I still have one more twin at my disposal."

 _ **~Hosu Hospital~**_

"BAKA!" Bakugo shouted through the phone and Izuku pulled the phone away from his ear shuddering at the severe tone of his boyfriend. "I can't believe you did something so idiotic! Why the hell didn't you call me sooner?!"

"I'm sorry Kacchan." Izuku stammered a bit, sweating as he imagined what he would do if they were in the same room.

"You're damn lucky the cops went easy on you! I sure as hell won't the next time I see you, and that goes double for IcyHot and four eyes! Triple, for Half Pint!"

"Mmm… I really am sorry." He lowered his head. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"Do you have any idea how I would have felt if you'd died in that alley?" Bakugo shouted at him through the phone. "Well do yah?! The only one who's allowed to end your existence is me, you got that!"

Izuku couldn't help himself… he smiled.

"Yeah… I know."

"Tch… Damn nerd… are you okay at least?"

"Yeah, I'm' fine. My wounds aren't that serious I should be able to leave the hospital tomorrow, and the same with Todoroki. Izumi's gonna have to stay here an extra night… and Iida is transferring to-"

"I don't give a damn about the others, I was asking if YOU were alright. Going up against something like that changes you. I'll want a full head to toe inspection when we go back to school."

Izuku blushed and fidgeted a little as he felt arousal kick in.

"Head to toe, huh?"

"Every nook and cranny, Deku." Bakugo smirked into the phone. "Maybe I'll even give you a full on oral exam. You like it when I do that… taking a firm hold, making sure your-"

"Kaaachaaan!" Izuku squirmed uncomfortably as his cheeks went bright red. "That's so unfair talking like that while I'm in public."

"Hah, serves yah right. Get some rest, Deku. You're gonna need it." He hung up with a smile, and grunted when he looked up seeing Best Jeanist stare at him from across the room. "What the hell you looking at Fabric Mouth?"

"Nothing…" He said in a slow drawl. "I know absolutely nothing."

 _ **~That Night~**_

Izumi didn't know how she managed to find sleep… but the dark room and the soft rhythmic beats of her heart monitor lulled her like a lullaby. She dreamed of the dark… the quiet empty feel of it… and felt so bitterly alone in it.

"Izuku… Shoto…"

The sound of her heart monitor going dead made her jerk away and she looked up at the machine, the screen dark and turned completely off. "What?" She slowly sat up and looked around the shadowed room. She squinted,remembering she'd taken her contacts out to sleep. She rubbed her bad eye cursing. "Damn it… and I was just getting used to them." She looked around for the case but movement in the shadow had her gasping and looking around.

"Who's there?!" ignoring the pull in her side she powered up her quirk and stood up. She cautiously went around the room her hands up and ready to fight. Her breath became heavy and shaken. She felt cold fingers on her neck and she choke as quick fingers pressed into the right nerves to leave her temporarily paralyzed.

"Got you…" The Doctor slowly lowered her body to the ground and stood over her frowning. He wore a long white coat like traditional doctors, but underneath was jet black jumpsuit, and a blood red belt. "You're not at all what I expected, Izumi Midoriya. The way The Master talks about you, I expected a full bodied amazon woman… but you're little more than a child."

Izumi tried desperately to break free, her fingers twitching, but it hurt too much to move.

"What… what did you… do to me? Who are you!?"

"Easy child…" He picked her up and set her back down on the bed before pulling out a pair of rubber gloves and snapping them in place. "It'll all be over soon. Just relax and let me do my job."

"No way… get away from me you freak… HELPMMMPH!" She screamed against the leather gag her bounded around her mouth and her eyes glare viciously at him.

The man hummed carelessly as he pulled the vial from his pocket and loaded it into what looked like a white plastic gun.. But the sharp end of a syringe gleamed on the end of it.

"It took me a few years to patent this formula… experiments, mock tests… a few human sacrifices… but I think I've finally got it right." His smile gleamed wickedly down at her. "Hold still now, Izumi-chan. I wouldn't want you to get an infection."

Izumi shook, her muscles tightening as she tried to move and her curses and shouts were muffled from the gag. He turned her head to the side exposing her neck. She tried to activate her quirk, tried to reach Izuku through their bond… but felt the sharp prick of the needle… and suddenly the body that was numb from his technique, went red hot with pain.

She screamed bloody murder, even as her assailant calmly reattached the equipment… the heart monitor beeping so loud and fast it was making alarms go off.

"That's my cue… sure hope you survive Izumi-chan… I can't wait to see what the results will be." A black ooze surrounded him and he ripped off the gag, her screams now echoing through the hospital.

In the boys room Todoroki shot up as Izuku suddenly screamed bloody murder in his sleep… rolling around and thrashing in his bed. "Midoriya! Midoriya what's wrong!?" He jumped out of bed and ran over gripping Izuku by the shoulders and shaking him. "Midoriya wake up!"

"I'll go get help!" Iida told him and ran out of the room screaming for a nurse.

Izuku continued to scream even as his eyes snapped open and he panted staring up at Todoroki. "Let go of me.. .LET GO OF ME!" Izuku shoved him off and got to his feet. Though his legs wobbled and he stumbled he ran out of the room and headed for Izumi. Todoroki ran after him with Iida and the nurses right behind.

When they got to Izumi's room they had to push through the crowd of medics that were crowding Izumi's bed. She was screaming and crying, her skin sweating but her body still unable to move.

"Get away from me! GET AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Izumi! Izumi calm down!" Izuku broke though and he grabbed his sister's hand feeling the heat and sweat he pulled her upright and held her to him. "It's okay… It's all okay you're fine!"

"No! No I'm not… He did something to me! There's… there's something inside me!" Her voice filled with panic and pain she whimpered and cried her eyes shutting tightly. "There's something evil inside me, Izuku."

"Shhhh… there's nothing." He hugged her and stroked her hair as he rocked her. "It was a bad dream.. It was all just a bad dream. I'm here now… you're safe."

"We're all here…." Todoroki came to the other side and stroked her back pressing a bit of cool to ease the heat.

Izumi shook her head, the numbness starting to go away and she lifted her hands to cling to her brother, and sob.

"Can we stay with her?" Todoroki stood and walked out with the doctors. "I don't think she should be left alone after this." His eyes pleaded.

"Yes, that might be for the best. She was alone... the room was dark, and her contacts were removed. After the events you kids went under, it's not surprising she had such a vicious nightmare."

"Is that really what it was? A nightmare? Could she have been attacked?"

"There was no damage done to the body, but for what she came in with. The rigidness in her muscles, the sweat and fever, and hysteria... it's all common symptoms of a night terror."

"I see… thank you." He bowed but afterwards held his chin in thought. What could have frightened Izumi so much to trigger this reaction? In any case, after the events leading up to tonight neither he, or her brother… or even Iida would leave her alone.

 _ **~Ask briry~**_

 _ **Briry: It appears FF net is having issues with their comment sections. So if your comments aren't showing up right away don't fret. Management has been informed and I'm sure they'll deal with the issue soon.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Business as Usual**_


	11. Business as Usual

**He's the Hero**

 **Chapter 11: Business as Usual**

"Damn it dad…" Izumi grumbled into the phone. "I just panicked, it was just a stupid nightmare." Restless, Izumi had wandered to the phone area to return her missed calls, and was thankful she was alone in the empty space. For the past day and a half she'd been smothered with attention and affection from her brother and boyfriend, and it was starting to get irritating.

"That's not what your brother is telling me. It's not like you to break down and cry like that Izumi. I want to make sure you're well taken care of. I've almost finished with my paperwork and when I do I'm heading to Hosu immediately." All Might said firmly even as his hand busied with the papers in front of him.

"Izuku exaggerates, and besides it's not like him and Todoroki have been giving me any chance to breathe since it happened." She clenched the phone in hand and stared down at the other. She couldn't quite pinpoint it, but something inside her was different… and the thought of it frightened her. "Dad... I really don't want you to come."

"Tough cookies, young lady, I'm going. I'll see you soon." He hung up before she had the chance to argue and she cursed hanging up. She scowled through her other missed calls.. The bulk of them from her dad, grandfather, and a bunch from Tetsutetsu who'd seen the news and was apparently freaked out. She sent him a text to let him know she was okay… and he'd been blowing up her phone with questions ever since.

"So annoying."

"There you are…" Todoroki's voice spoke from behind her and her temple throbbed. "Izuku and I went to the cafeteria for food and you up and vanished. You have him frantically searching the halls."

"I think he's more freaked about this thing than I am." Izumi pocketed her phone and turned around. "I wanted a walk. Is that a crime?"

"No, but seeing as your connection hasn't been working since that night, you should have left a note." He gently brushed her bangs from her face. "He's just protective. You'd be the same in his position."

"Tch, not as coddling." She crossed her arms and averted her eyes from looking at him directly.

"No, you'd be the scolding type." He cupped her cheeks and bent his head down to press a soft kiss to her lips. She flustered and looked around, thankful they were alone.

"Baka, what are you thinking doing stuff like that in public?"

"I'm thinking I'm just glad you're back to normal." He stroked her cheek smiling, and had her blushing bright red. "I've seen you cry before… but never like this. I'm worried about you."

"Shoto…" She indulged him a little and leaned into his hand. She couldn't really blame him. The entire event of her supposed nightmare had shaken her entire being. She'd never felt so broken, and helpless, not even when she'd been quirkless. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she stepped into his arms and let him hold her. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Just try not to do it often." He kissed her forehead and held her close. Izuku chose that tender moment to suddenly appear gasping for breath from having run all over the hospital.

"There you are! Oh man I've been looking everywhere for you!" He ran to his sister, pulling her from Todoroki to hug her tightly. This made her grunt in complaint. "Are you in any pain? Can you make it back to your room? I've got you some food, and I snuck a soda from a vending machine, I'm sure just one will be alright… but you should drink it slowly, that way if you start to feel bad-"

"Damn it Izuku…"She shoved him off. "Just shut up." Izumi snarled at him and held her head as it began to pound. "For crying out loud, I'm so sick of everyone hovering over me! It's bad enough grandpa keeps poking his head in, and you and Shoto haven't so much as let me blow my nose without supervision, but now dad is dropping everything to come baby me, it's embarrassing!"

"Dad's coming?" Izuku's excited tone had Izumi's brow twitching in irritation.

"I'm serious I just want to leave this place and get things back to normal." If she stayed here, in a hospital, she'd jump and cower at every white coat that came across her path. If she stayed here, she'd feel suffocated and weak from the love and affection her loved ones were giving her. "I want to get back to the internship. I'm willing to do anything Endeavor asks me to. I'll bury my head in paperwork for the remaining week if it'll just get me out of this stinking hospital!"

"I can call him if you want." Shoto suggested rubbing her shoulder trying to ease the tension out of it. "I don't know think he'd agree to it but…"

"Todoroki-kun…" Izuku frowned at the contact. "Better not risk it. You said he wasn't in the best of moods."

"Call him, better yet I'll call him!" She flipped her phone out and her eyes went red with fury as Tetsutetsu called at that moment. She answered and screamed into it. "BAKA! HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO REST WITH YOU TEXTING AND CALLING ME EVERY FIVE MINUTES!? IF YOU WANT ME TO GET BETTER THEN LEAVE ME ALONE!" She hung up and tossed her phone across the room startling a nurse who came to check what the noise was. "That does it! I'm out of here!"

"Izumi! Wait!" Izuku raced after her as she stomped down the hall. Todoroki calmly walked to retrieve her phone and bowed to the nurse.

"Sorry for the disturbance."

"It-It's okay… just so long as everything's alright." The nurse held her hands up shaking. "Just try to be a little more courteous of the other tenants."

"We'll try… but when you're trying to confine a tornado in a jar… there's gonna be some disturbances."

 _ **~Three hours later~**_

Izumi took a deep gulp of air as she stepped outside the hospital. Her waist and hands wounded still but she was given the okay to go with All Might's permission.

"Finally!" She let out a long sigh of relief. "Freedom! No more tests, no more doctors…" she glanced back at her makeshift entourage. Todoroki was flipping through his phone to call his father's driver, while All Might and Izuku were in discussion about his training with Valkyrie. "Now if only you two would get lost." She told Izuku and All Might, and grabbed Todoroki's arm hugging it with a big smile. "We've our internship to get back to."

"Now hold on just a minute young lady." All Might pulled her back and held up a finger. "I gave the okay to allow you to leave the hospital, but I did not give the okay for you to return to active duty."

"Dad! The internship only lasts a week. I've two days left and then it's over! I haven't been on patrol once, I need the experience, otherwise how the hell do you expect me to keep up with the rest of my class!"

"I'm thinking of your health first. You have a bad habit of going over your limitations. I won't allow it." He waved a finger in the air.

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" Izumi frowned.

"Yes… you haven't earned my trust in this regard. Until you show some good sense-"

"Then trust me." Todoroki declared suddenly putting his hands on Izumi's shoulders. "I'll make sure she doesn't overdo it, and make sure my old man doesn't push her too hard."

All Might thought about it, looking between the two of them. Izumi, though angry, gave a pleading look. It was true she needed the experience… and with the Hero killer safely in custody he could allow some leeway.

"Very well. I'll leave her in your care, Young Todoroki. However, I will speak to Endeavor myself to make sure. I'm leaving her in his care, and I will not tolerate him just leaving her at someone else's agency."

"He may just resent it coming from you… but go ahead." Shoto told him, but pat Izumi's shoulders companionably as the Limo arrived to pick them up. "Let's go."

"Wait!" Izuku ran up to Izumi… he hesitated a moment before hugging her. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She hugged him back leaning into him a little. "Todoroki was right about one thing. I would have been just as scared and worried about you. I'm sorry I snapped and took my temper out on you."

"It's okay...next time you can comfort me." He smiled and pulled back. "I'll bawl big tears and cry on your shoulder."

"I'd like that." She gently lifted her bandaged hand to Izuku's cheek. "I love you, Zuku."

"I love you too, Zumi."

"You two…" All Might sniffed and wiped tears from his eyes. "Oh my children…" He gathered them both up and squeezed.

"Owowow! Dad, mind the cut! Mind the cut!" She gasped as he released them quickly. "Whew… alright, alright, I love you too." She hugged her father. "Thanks for springing me out."

"Anytime, my girl. Now I'm taking your brother down to Valkyrie's… but if you change your mind, just give me a call and I'll come get you."

"Okay." She agreed.

"Eh?!" Izuku blinked and looked up, this was the first he was hearing about his father's plans. "Really!?"

"Yes, I want to talk to your mentor, partially to see how your progress is doing, but also to get a sense of what happened. I feel I'd have better luck with her than Endeavor."

"Good point…" Izuku murmured as the two of them waved Izumi and Todoroki goodbye. He bulked down for the train ride to central Tokyo, but the moment they were in view of the agency he bulked up and approached the building.

Once inside they were bombarded by women. Half of them coddling Izuku like worried mama's, and the others fangirling over All Might.

"Harem?" He muttered to his son who laughed and went beat red.

"I guess it gives off that kind of impression doesn't it?" Izuku admitted scratching his cheek.

"What's going on down here, I told you guys to stop looking at-" Valkyrie came down the steps, ready to scold her girls for slacking off... only to see All Might and Izuku at the door. When All Might looked in her direction arrows of love and admiration struck hard into her chest nearly making her fumble on the last step.

She tried desperately to remain composed. She could NOT let the greatest hero she's ever known see her giggle like a schoolgirl. She cleared her throat, her cheeks bright red and eyes sparkling but her face remaining stoic in expression.

"All Might, this… this is a tremendous surprise." She slowly stepped towards him and extended her hands. "It's an honor to finally meet you."

All Might looked into the beautiful eyes of this hero. He'd never met Valkyrie before, but had seen her work on TV and in newspapers and it had left a solid impression on him. He had wholeheartedly approved of his son's choice… and seeing her in person just solidified it.

"The honor is mine." He took her hand and placed a kiss on it. The girls around them squealed and Valkyrie felt her head was about to explode from the heat that suddenly rose into her cheeks. She felt two more arrows pierce her heart and she struggled to remain professional and composed.

"Y-Yes.. Well… Deku-kun." She cleared her throat holding the hand he kissed and quickly turned her attention to his son. "Why don't you show your father to my office. I need a word with my girls and I'll soon join you."

"Yes Ma'am!" Deku salluted and both he and All Might climbed the steps to her office. Once she heard the click of the door Valkyrie gave into her fan girl, hearts popping from her eyes, and flowers flowing out of her like a Shojo Manga character.

"KYA WHAT A MAN!"

 **~Endeavor Agency~**

Izumi was stuck in the office for the rest of the day, but she couldn't very well complain when it gave her access to all kinds of useful information. On top of that he had a gym the size of an amusement park and if she got restless she could just sweat it off in there. She took the opportunity Endeavor had given her to browse the computer system and files… and do some research on something that had been nagging at her for days.

"High Rule… Kyro… Weatheman…" Izumi murmured, typing in the names Stain had listed out to her during their encounter. She found the reference numbers for their files and quickly searched through the massive wall of drawers and shelves. She pulled them out, their files relatively light in comparison to others. Opening them, She blinked in surprise to see pictures of former heroes pop up, attached with newspaper clippings.

Looking around, she quickly ducked away to find some privacy… and read them aloud to herself.

"High Rule, Quirk: Decree… Can make a person obey his every command, providing that the command is possible at that point in time. A hero for the just he captured villains by immediately having them surrender to him and give themselves up to the police. This changed, when a villain called "Silence" used his quirk to remove him of his voice. Unable to perform his duties properly he went looking for a successor to his agency, but escaped villains took revenge on High Rule, by murdering his young protege in front of him."

Izumi frowned and tried to find the continuation of the story… but found nothing.

"That's weird…"

She closed the folder and opened the one for Kyro… similar in story Kyro was a former hero, but after a brutal fight which killed his mentor, and best friend, he disappeared from the world never to be seen again. As for Weatherman, he was one of the first ever heroes of the silver age. He used his quirk to alter cloud formations to help save many lives during natural disasters… but had been committed to an asylum after the tragic death of his wife and children.

"Why did Stain want me to read about these people?"

Had he been trying to give her a warning? No, that didn't seem right. These were all heroes who had experienced tragic deaths of loved ones during duty… but something more had to happen to them. What happened to High Rule, where did Kyro go.. And was Weatherman still in the mental hospital?

"Izumi-chan!" One of Endeavor's sidekicks poked his head in smiling. "Ah there you are. Endeavor wants me to show you around the building, and get you familiar with the setup… hmm?" He saw her calmly putting away the files. Curious he read the names and raised a brow. "How come you're reading the vigilante files?"

"I was just killing some time… I found these at random." The lie burned her tongue, but curiosity had her pressing. "Vigilante?"

"Former heroes… Vigilantes are heroes that went off the grid, performed hero duties that went outside the law and order. Essentially they became villains, but instead of attacking heroes, they attacked other villains and continued to rescue people."

So… Izumi thought averting her eyes to hide the immediate shock and realization… That was it. That's what Stain had been hinting to her.

"There's no mention of that in their files… the only thing I found were newspaper clippings about their tragic stories." She handed them to her. "I didn't mean to pry."

"Don't worry about it. I don't blame you for being curious and it's good you're expanding your mind. There's no mention of it on file, because the Heroics Committee wanted to keep their stories as tight-lipped as possible… Even though they're not really doing anything wrong… we have laws and regulations for a reason. It keeps things from getting too complicated, and protects the image of lawful heroes."

"I get it… it's kinda what Endeavor had hinted at when we started the internship… if heroes just did what they wanted, the people wouldn't trust us, and things would become chaotic." The police chief had also said something similar. In the hero world, it wasn't about what was right and what was wrong… but what was fair. There had to be a balance amongst the heroes, the villains, and the justice department in order for there to be a level playing ground. "Thanks for the lesson."

"No problem, now come on, let's put these away and I'll show you more of the agency." He walked with her out the room.

"Sure," She looked down at her hands… she could still see the blood… could still feel the weight of her actions… but something was clicking into place. She may be stuck doing paperwork… but it had helped remove the tightening in her chest that had crippled her for days. She needed to stay focused, needed to figure out where her priorities lied. Once she did that, she was sure she'd find the right path for herself.

 **~Valkyrie Agency~**

She'd managed to calm herself down, but Valkyrie still felt all the flutters and tingles of love and admiration as she stood in the office with All Might and his son.

"Sorry about the delay, All Might. Did you want to speak with me about your son's internship? Or…" she continued with some dread. "Are you here to scold me for not properly supervising him?"

"On the contrary…" He grabbed his son's head and the two of them bowed. "I want to apologize for the trouble he's caused. My son knows better than to wander into danger, but he can't seem to help himself."

"Oh…" flustered all over again Valkyrie held her cheeks, hearts still dancing around her head, turning her vision a misty pink. "It's no trouble… I got a little scolded from the committee but that's nothing new. Aside from the Stain incident your son has been a joy to work with. He's so attentive and eager and it makes him an incredible student."

"I agree," He pat his son's shoulder. "Izuku, my boy, why don't you go settle down in your room. I'd like to speak with your mentor alone."

"Alone!?" Valkyrie tried not to squeak as her face went bright red again. Izuku obliged quickly and she fidgeted and quickly decided to sit at her desk to calm herself down. She took a deep breath and gave her best impression of a serious face. "Something serious, All Might?"

"Yes… I've got the gist of the Stain attack already from my son… but I hear you were front and center at the Monster attacks."

"Yes…" She leaned on the desk, finding her calm as they spoke of work. "They were unlike anything I'd ever seen. Strong and vicious beasts, just destroying the town willy nilly. There was no goal, no method… just plain destruction and chaos."

"How horrible, and I commend you and Endeavor for disposing of such wicked monsters."

"It was your daughter who you should commend. I only met her for a brief time, but she's a very intense young woman. Despite being seriously injured, she didn't hesitate to leap at that monster and take it down." She folded her hands. "Though I have to say the manner in which she did was a bit… frightening."

"Izumi is a force of nature on her own. She doesn't like to lose."

"She had said, that she knew the person who created these monsters. That he was a man who had been attacking your family."

All Might tensed up, his body straightening. He looked into the serious and cool grey eyes of Valkyrie and nodded. "I see… that explains it then. My daughter, though intense, is a sweet person. She cares for her family and loved ones very much… and it's that care that fuels her to become a hero. If she felt her brother was in danger, it would make sense why she wouldn't hesitate."

"The police have already questioned her about the matter… she said a man named Shigaraki Tomura and his associate were responsible for the break in at UA. They wanted to know where your children would be interning."

"Yes, the principle and I already deduced that was what the break in was for, but we couldn't be sure." He held his chin. "Thinking about it now, I should have informed you and Endeavor of the situation. The fault of your worries lies with us."

"No, please…" Valkyrie held up her hands. "As you said you couldn't be sure… and none of us knew of Stain's appearance. Your daughter, and the young Iida boy both said that Stain claimed to have met Shigaraki, and that the monsters were there solely to lure her out."

"Lure her out… so they were after my daughter. Those heathens!" He clenched his fists over his pants.

"There is more… about the monsters themselves. While fighting them I noticed they didn't have just one quirk each, but multiple. The police are running tests and autopsies to find out more, but I haven't heard back from them yet. When I do, I'll be sure to let you know."

"I appreciate that. I want to know everything about this matter. If you hear anything about this Shigaraki Tomura as well I want to know."

"Of course, and I'm going to keep a close eye on Izuku for the remaining of the internship. If he was after your children once I'm sure he'll try again. I advise you to speak with Endeavor about this as well."

"I already have. I spoke to him while on the train ride here. He told me to leave my daughter in his hands, and he'll make sure she stays out of trouble. Though my confidence in him wavers some."

"I wouldn't…" she smiled a bit. "I've met him a few times, and even though he's a sourpuss… he takes his job as a hero very seriously. Best Jeanist is a lot like that… though his manner is a bit prim and at times pompous, he's a good and strong hero."

"Sounds like you admire Jeanist." He chuckled some and her face went dark and ominous.

"On the contrary… I hate his guts." She laughed it off. "We've history… long story… but the point is your children will be well looked after from now on. I personally don't intend on putting Izuku into any further danger."

"Thank you for that, Valkyrie." He touched his heart. "You don't know what it means to me to have a hero like you mentor my son. I admire your work, your spirit, your sense of justice, and duty are all commendable. You lead your troops with an open heart and an iron fist, and it's exactly the kind of environment my son can thrive in."

"Oh my…" She held her cheeks trying to hold it in. "Oh I can't hold it anymore… to hear that from you, someone I've looked up to since grade school… it's such an honor!"

"You flatter me." He laughed rubbing the back of his head but Valkyrie stood and rounded taking his large hand in both of hers.

"No, not flattery… truth. You're so amazing. Your son reminds me so much of you, and to be chosen by him was a shock and a joy… but to be praised by you even after I blundered it in Hosu... You don't know what this means to me!"

He looked up at her, seeing this tough and confident woman turn to a puddle at his words, left him momentarily speechless. He tried to figure what to say to her, what he wanted to say and merely closed his hands over hers and stood up.

"I think I do."

"All Might…" Her heart was all a flutter as she stood so close to her idol. Meeting him in person had just intensified her already potent emotions. He leaned in, and for a moment, just a moment, she thought he would kiss her. The thought of it had her swooning.

All Might wasn't sure what had come over him. For a brief moment he looked down at this woman so full of light and eagerness… and had the desperate urge to kiss her. He leaned in, prepared to give into the urge… but suddenly thought of Inko.

Guilt, grief, and despair had him stopping part way to her lips.. And he brought her hands up to them instead pressing a firm kiss to them.

"I look forward to seeing what more you'll teach my son..." He immediately let go. "Thank you for your time." He exited leaving Valkyrie dazed and flustered. She slowly turned around watching him leave and held her galloping heart.

"No Problem."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Sorry about the long delay! I've been playing with the plot some, because even though I have a specific ending in mind, I worry about just how much I want to show. My intention was to go into the training camp arc, but I've noticed a fair few of you have only seen the show and not read the Manga and I hate to give away spoilers.**_

 _ **So I've decided to rework the plot… and while it will be concluded after the Finals Arc… I'm going to include a small "Epilogue" scene which will set up the final story "We are the Future."**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Tainted Blood**_


	12. Tainted Blood

**He's the Hero**

 **Chapter 12: Tainted Blood**

The limo pulled in front of the dorm building first thing Monday morning, and both Izumi and Shoto exited and waved the driver goodbye. They'd spent the last days of their internship soaking up every second they could, and Izumi was glad that Shoto had found the right balance between being attentive, and being suffocating. He made sure she didn't overdo in her training, while also giving her the freedom to choose how far to push her own body.

"I wonder how the others faired in their internships." Todoroki wondered aloud as they walked up to the gate, hand in hand.

"I can tell you my brother flourished. He and Valkyrie really are a good match. Bakugo on the other hand, from what Izuku tells me, clashed constantly with Best Jeanist… but I expected that." She let out a little laugh. "I didn't hear much about the others… but Tetsutetsu told me he and Kirishima were doing well. Fourth Kind is strict but it's the good kind of strict. They apparently learned a lot even though it's not the kind of work they expected."

"I thought you said he was annoying you. Why are you still talking to him?" Shoto grunted and stopped to frown at her.

"He was when I was feeling suffocated." She turned towards him, her brow raising at the annoyed look in his eyes. "He apologized for annoying me, you don't have to be upset."

"Apologizing is hardly cause for just letting it go. If he's bothering you, you should ignore him completely."

"You were worried too so you can hardly blame him." Izumi pointed out. "I can forgive you, but not forgive him? That doesn't sound right."

"It's different…" He grunted and pulled his hand away to stuff them in his pockets and ball his fists. "Did you tell him we're dating?"

Ah, Izumi thought with a small smile… so that's what this was about.

"I forgot to… but I'll tell him when we get to school."

"Be sure that you do, I don't-" he drifted off, when he saw her playful smile. It occurred to him how he sounded, and he immediately lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes. "Never mind."

"Shoto…" She laughed a bit "This is a very interesting side to you. I haven't seen you act all jealous and disgruntled like this since the tournament."

He made a sound of embarrassment and started walking ahead of her. She jogged up behind him and hugged him from behind laying her cheek on his back.

"I'll tell him…" She spoke softly, soothing the feathers she ruffled. "He's a good friend, but you're the one I want to be with."

Shoto felt his cheeks flush… he was going red from both embarrassment and happiness at her declaration. They'd only been together for a week, and he'd only known her for a few months… but in that brief period of time he'd experienced more positive emotion than in his entire childhood.

He pulled her hands from around him only to turn around and grab hold of her. What was she doing to him? What were these erratic feelings he was experiencing when being with her? He felt so happy, and yet when they were apart, he felt lonely and numbed from the world.

"Izumi…" He held onto her tightly and Izmi fidgeted and flushed at the intimate contact of their bodies.

"Shoto… I need to run inside and put my stuff in my room." She tried to wiggle free but he just held on tighter.

"I'm going to put in a request for the dorms." He told her and had her stopping and looking up at him.

"Huh?"

"This week, having you this close to me… it's made me realize a lot of things. I asked you to belong to me, because in the brief time we've been together I realize I don't want to be without you. I don't want the day to end.. I don't want to watch you go to your dorm, and have to go back to my own house. I don't want to eat dinner alone, and wonder where you are, or what you're doing. I don't want to feel jealous and angry that Bakugo is the first person aside from your brother you say hello to every morning.".

"Sh-Sh-Shoto" She stammered. " Th-that… that's a little… extreme don't you think?" She wasn't sure how to react… her heart was pounding hard in her chest and she felt so hot and flustered.

"It's foolish I know… but I can't stop feeling like this." He buried his face in her neck "You make me happy."

Something in Izumi just bloomed. Her breath escaped shakily and she stroked his hair.

"If it's what you want, then I guess it's fine with me. We'll be practically living together so of course that means we'll see each other more often. I mean, we can be in each other's rooms… share meals... study together…" Go further than a kiss… she thought with some panic. She wasn't stupid, she knew exactly what Bakugo and Izuku did behind closed doors… and the thought of her and Shoto doing the same thing brought an uncomfortable heat in her belly.

"I want that… I want it all…" he pulled back holding her shoulders. "I'm going to stay here, with you, and we'll do all those things and more."

Izumi's face went beet red and she pulled back holding her cheeks stammering.

"M-M-More?!"

"Morning Izumi!" Izuku shouted from the doorway and had her choking on a gasp and she fell to her knees. Steam puffed from her as she slowly turned her head… and all the embarrassment died when she saw Izuku and Bakugo. "Welcome back, did the last few days of your internship go well?"

Izumi stood up, slowly walked to her brother and rubbed her eyes blinking. Once she was sure that the s guy standing next to him with the slick side part was indeed Bakugo, she immediately pulled out her cell phone and snapped a picture. Bakugo tensed and snapped.

"BITCH! DON'T TAKE PICTURES!"

Izumi couldn't hold it anymore, the longer she stared at the picture on her phone, and at the raging Bakugo in front of her… the funnier the image became. She laughed til her sides hurt.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Bakugo made a grab for the phone but Izumi ducked away and hid behind Shoto still laughing hard. "MOVE ICY HOT! I'M GONNA KILL YOUR FUCKING GIRLFRIEND!"

"I don't know why she finds it so funny… It looks good on you." Todoroki said staring at him with a stoic face.

"You see, Kacchan." Izuku said with a shaky smile, trying to avoid another explosive tantrum. "Even Todoroki thinks it looks good."

"It does… He actually looks like a decent person now." Todoroki finished and had Izumi in stitches again and Bakugo raving. Izuku sighed heavily and picked up Izumi's belongings taking them inside… Oh well, back to the norm he supposed.

 **~In class before the bell~**

Izumi couldn't resist showing off Bakugo's picture to the entire class. Though his rage had popped his hair back to normal, he found himself humiliated by the erratic laughter of his classmates and cursed Izumi for it all.

"I'm going to kill Fabric Mouth… that was such a colossal waste of my time." He sneered and took a seat twitching in irritation.

"On the bright note, it seems you're not alone in that. A few others didn't seem to really enjoy their internship." Izuku tried to make him feel better and pat his back.

"Shut up, I'm already losing to you and your sister. I can't afford all these stupid distractions and mistakes anymore." Bakugo slammed his fist on the desk. "Deku, be prepared… because I'm gunning after the top. I'm not going to let anything stand in my way... And that includes you!"

"Mmm," Izuku smiled and secretly took his hand squeezing it before going to his seat. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Whoa… you mean you actually got to fight villains?!" Ashido leaned into Jiro smiling big.

"Sort of… we were dealing with a hostage situation, I won't only allowed to give support and escort the hostages to safety. For the most part it was all patrol and practice."

"All I did was do patrol and cleaning as well," Tsuyu pointed out. "There was this one time we handled a smuggling operation."

"Whoa!" Ashido and Jiro stared, jealous and awed at the image.

"How about you, Ochaco-chan?"

"Mine was very worthwhile…" Uraraka claimed, finding zen as she punched her fists in rapid succession. Izumi looked up from showing off Bakugo's picture and had to grin.

"Finally, Uraraka's awakened…" She walked up to her catching a fist and grinning. "Welcome to the kick ass club, Uraraka-chan."

Uraraka sucked in a deep breath and let out a flurry of punches, Izumi holding out her palms for her to hit against. "Heeeyahhh!"

"Talk about a change… but then no one's changed more than you four huh?" Kaminari pointed out looking at the Hosu group.

"Hey, yeah, the hero Killer right?" Sero walked up to Izuku punching his shoulder. "That was a close one, Endeavor saved your guys' butts huh?"

Uraraka let out an OOF as Izumi stepped away making her lose her balance. She grunted in complaint and crossed her arms.

"Saved us, my butt." Izumi muttered bitterly.

"Zumi…" Izuku hissed between his teeth.

"That's right, he saved us." Todoroki confirmed and stood up to soothe his hands over Izumi's shoulders to calm her temper.

"Yeah yeah, hurray for Endeavor." Izumi grunted.

"That must have been really frightening going up against the Hero Killer." Kirishima put in. "I'm really glad you guys made it out of that alive.

"I was really worried when I heard on the news." Yaoyorozu commented.

"I heard on the news that the hero killer was probably connected with a guy name Shigaraki… and that he was the one who released those monsters in town." Ojiro added.

"Shigaraki Tomura…" Izumi gripped her forearms tighter, and even with Shoto soothing her ruffled feathers, she felt the restraints on her temper starting to snap.

"There's some seriously bad villains on the loose right now, I'm glad the hero killer at least is in custody." Sato agreed.

"Yeah, but did you guys see that video of the hero killer?" Kaminari pointed out referring to the web video someone had made that went viral. "That guy's like super tenacious, kinda cool actually."

"Kaminari!" Izuku hissed motioning to Iida who went tense.

"Oh, Iida, I'm sorry!" Kaminari covered his mouth realizing what he'd said.

"No… it's alright." He looked down at his arm… he was still bandaged, but the wound was healing. "He is rather tenacious and I can see how others might find him cool. Still he chose to purge others because of his beliefs… and I can't condone that kind of behavior."

Izumi winced as those words struck home. She pulled from Todoroki. "I'm going next door." She told him and quickly exited the room.

"What's her problem?" Kaminari asked and Shoto scowled at him. The frost in it had the electric boy shuddering some.

"She just needs a minute… Iida's not the only one who has scars from that fight."

The moment Izumi opened the door to class B she was almost immediately pounced on.

"IZUMI-CHAN!" Tetsutetsu clung on hugging her as her cried. "I'm so happy to see you! I was so worried hearing about all that ruckus and rumors during the Hosu incident!"

"GEH! OWOWOWOW! I'm happy to see you too, Tetsutetsu, but my wounds still haven't fully healed so-"

"Oh! Right, sorry.." He quickly let go and rubbed the back of his head. "I got carried away again didn't I?"

"Yeah," Izumi laughed a little rubbing her stomach. "It's okay though… how was the last day of your internship?"

"It was great! You were right about Kirishima, the dude is totally awesome." Tetsutetsu held up his fist. "A real man!"

"I knew you'd get along." She grinned and glanced over waving at the other classmates. "Hi."

"Aren't you in the wrong classroom, short stuff?" Monoma lounged and sneered at her.

"Be nice, Monoma, she came to see her boyfriend, that's all." Kendo smiled.

"Boyfriend?" Izumi raised a brow and Tetsutetsu rubbed the back of his head blushing bright red.

"Sorry… they kinda got the wrong impression… but you know… if you're not-"

"Very wrong impression, considering I'm going out with Todoroki." She said flat out… and immediately regretted the tactic. She saw his face go stunned and Kendo clasped a hand over her own mouth. "Sorry… I handled that badly."

"N-No… no it's okay. I shouldn't… I mean…" He clenched his fists at his side, his voice weakening with emotion. "Todoroki, really?"

"I'm sorry, Tetsu… I should have told you sooner." She clasped her hands behind her back. "Todoroki asked me out right before internships… I thought it was okay since we were just friends."

"No… no of course it's okay. I mean it's not like I'm in love with you or anything it's…." He felt the tears and cursed himself. "Excuse me I need to use the bathroom…" he pushed past her and out of the room. Izumi held out a hand to stop him, but hesitated. Her eyes went sad and she felt the guilt rise up.

Monoma watched the entire thing, his teeth grit in anger. "Cruel bitch."

 **~During Lunch~**

Izumi sighed into her rice. She hadn't been able to make bentos for her or Izuku so the group of them cluttered together in the cafeteria for lunch. Across from her, Bakugo grunted as he munched on a sandwich, and Izuku murmured as he went over his notes in between his pork cutlet bowl. Todoroki sat next to her sipping at Soba noodles, and Uraraka and Iida both took the ends of the table completing the group.

She felt bad about the situation with Tetsutetsu. She should have made her feelings clear a long time ago… but had been oblivious to just how deep his feelings had gone. She saw him as a friend and ally… but thanks to her insensitive behavior, she might have lost that for good.

"I wonder what today's hero lesson is gonna be." Uraraka wondered aloud. "I can't wait to get started."

"Same here… it's been awhile since we've all had hero class. I hope I'll be able to perform well despite my injuries." Iida concurred.

"Good thing you only injured your arms though. " Izumi pointed out to him taking another miniscule bite of food. She was slowly losing her appetite.

"True enough." Iida agreed. "If he'd attacked my legs, it would have been a far more crippling blow."

"You got lucky there… but overcoming weaknesses is a part of- OW!" Izumi grunted and rubbed the back of her head looking behind her at Monoma who had smacked his trap atop her head. "The hell was that for."

"Whoops, my bad. My hand slipped." Monoma glowered over her. "You know, Izumi, I was gonna give you the benefit of the doubt considering Tetsutetsu's obsession with you… but it would seem you really are just another arrogant Class 1A member." He narrowed his gaze down at her and she returned it.

"Shove off, copy cat, we're trying to eat, and you're ruining my appetite!" Bakugo sneered at him and Izuku held a hand on his shoulder trying to keep him calm.

"I'm not speaking to you, am I, Baaaaakago?" Monoma kept his sadistic expression on Izumi. "I'm having a conversation with your heartless classmate."

"You're calling her heartless for telling the truth that she's in a relationship?" Todoroki set his food down and turned to join the conversation.

"Oh no, I'm actually glad you cut things off with Tetsutetsu… especially after the rumors I'd been hearing."

"Rumors?" Uraraka said with some worry. "What rumors?"

"Some of my classmates took internships near Hosu as well… the heroes and sidekicks were all whispering about how the daughter of All Might got called a villain by the Hero Killer himself."

Izumi's eyes widened and she could hear the various reactions of her brother and classmates.

"Whoa… so scary… The very thought of either you or your brother becoming villains is frightening. After that horrific display of power at the Sports festival, and then to be praised by the Hero killer? It's no wonder people are starting to have doubts about whether the children of the greatest hero will live up to expectations, or could in fact turn into the world's most dangerous- HACK!" Monoma's tray crumbled to the ground. He found himself being choked as Izumi took a death grip on his tie and yanked it closed around his throat.

"You shut up…" Izumi stood up and pulled him in close. Her eyes were slit and going gold as she stared into his. "You can talk all the trash you want about me, but don't you dare talk like that about my brother." Monoma's classmates started to step forward and soon the two of them were surrounded by interested parties.

"Oi Izumi, calm down." Shoto, feeling the rising tension, stood up and took her shoulders but she shook him off.

"Back off, Shoto! I have a bone to pick with this guy." She grabbed Monoma's cheeks squeezing them and making him look her dead in the eye.

"Now you listen to me, Monoma. I honestly couldn't care less on how you or the rest of the world look at me… but I refuse to let you or anyone else talk bad about Izuku. None of you know what my brother has been through, being told you're quirkless, being told that the one thing you want in life is far out of your reach. Being told everyday you're worthless, quirkless, and being unable to stand up for yourself amongst a group of super powered bullies!"

Bakugo, initially pleased by the image, suddenly shrunk back in his seat, his teeth grit and eyes narrowed on Izumi.

"Despite all that," She went on, Monoma's face going blue as he struggled to breathe. "He grew up to be the kindest, gentlest and most heroic person I've ever known. Now that he's finally able to achieve his dream I won't let filthy selfish fakes like you try to bring him down just to make yourselves look better!" Her breath whooshed out as the adrenaline rushed through her. She felt a click inside and the sensation shocked her out of her rage. She quickly shoved Monoma back and off his feet. He choked and gasped for air, Kendo and a few other B class students crouched down to see if he was okay. All of them were staring at her like she was some kind of monster.

Her own words and actions shocked her, and Izumi took a look around at the faces staring at her in fear and disbelief. She saw the emotions and the judgement in their eyes… and could only grit her teeth in response. She clenched her fists at her side and turned away from the table.

"I've lost my appetite." She made her escape, rushing out the doors and down the hall bypassing students who stared, and teachers who scolded her for running in the halls. She took the stairs, needing to run, wanting to work off the energy she felt coursing through her. As she breached the roof she gasped for air and stared down at her hands that were shaking.

"What was that… what's going on…" She held herself and went to her knees. She'd spent the last few days of the internship calm and collected. She'd taken orders from Endeavor so coolly she'd surprised even herself… but now an offhand comment from that jerk Monoma suddenly had her flying off the handle. Why? What changed?

 _I really hope you survive Izumi-chan. I can't wait to see what the results will be._

"Not a dream…" She held her neck as tears filled her eyes. "It wasn't a dream. What did he do to me?!"

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 **Briry: The plot thickens! Lol, anyway I want some feedback from my lovely readers. As I mentioned in the previous chapter I've had to rework the plot a bit to compensate for the fact I will not be going into the Training Camp arc. I want to know if there's anything you'd like me to include in the future fic, maybe as a flashback... such as Izuku and Izumi's childhood, scenes from the training camp... or maybe there's a character you'd like to see appear in the next fic. Please give me your opinions and requests and I'll do my best to include them! Thanks for the continued support!**

 **Next Chapter: A rash decision**


	13. Rash Decision

**He's the hero**

 **Chapter 13: Rash Decision**

Izumi didn't like skipping class… but she knew she couldn't risk it. There was something going on inside her and she needed to find out what it was. She debated going straight to her father, but he had a class to teach, and it didn't seem fair to deny the others a lesson just because his daughter was having a nervous breakdown.

She went straight to Recovery Girl. She sat cross legged on the bed as the youthful hero took tubes of blood for tests… and just from the look of it in the glass Recovery Girl was suspicious.

"The color of this is all wrong." She told Izumi examining the tube with a frown.

"Looks like blood to me." Izumi pouted starting at the liquid.

"Just because it's red, doesn't make it blood. The color is far too light." She set the tubes in storage container. "I'll ship these down to the hospital for analysis. In the meantime you should go back to class before-"

"I can't!" Izumi hastily shook her head. "I can't go back to class."

"I'm sure you're fine, Izumi. If it was a virus or poison it would have killed you a long time ago. The doctor's in Hosu would have detected it as well." Recovery Girl rationalized but Izumi shook her head again, more violently.

"That's not what I'm worried about. You don't understand Recovery Girl, there's something inside me… something I can't control. I could feel it starting to snap when I was confronting Monoma." She looked down at her hands. "It was as if… it was as if I was trying to pull something from him. It felt... intoxicating… addicting ike a drug."

Recovery Girl set the samples down again approaching her and looking in her eyes.

"What...what is it?" Worried she might have dug her own grave Izumi swallowed hard. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Something has changed in you…" She said with a sigh. "Whatever this is, whatever is causing you to lose control, you fear it, and it's that fear that's gonna make you lose what control you have left of it." She tapped Izumi's chin with the tip of her cane. "Listen to me Izumi. You need to find control again. Since your so reluctant to go to class it is best that you avoid fighting altogether. Not to mention keep a handle on that temper of yours."

"Yes, Ma'am…"

"I'll inform your father that you're sick. You can go back to your dorm for the day. I'll let you know when I get the results." She closed the case with the blood samples. "I suggest you study… there's exams coming up and you don't want to fall behind do you?"

"No, Ma'am… thank you." She bowed. With her worries lessened she gathered her things and went back to the dorm.

 **~Hero Class~**

Todoroki looked around for Izumi… but didn't see her amongst the girls. Worried she might still be sulking somewhere alone he approached Uraraka.

"Hey have you seen Izumi?"

"No, she wasn't in the locker room, I haven't seen her since lunch." Uraraka told him.

Todoroki grit his teeth and looked over to Izuku standing next to Bakugo. Izuku was fretful and Bakugo just annoyed.

"She's not here." He told Izuku.

"She's not the type of person to miss a class for no reason. That incident with the copy cat must have triggered something." Bakugo explained aloud.

"We should tell your dad, if she's gone missing she could be-"

"She's fine." Jiro explained coming out. "I went back to the classroom to grab my phone during lunch. I saw her go into Recovery Girl's office, which probably means she's not feeling well. Who could blame her after that mess?"

"Earphone girl's got a point." Bakugo pointed out. "Izumi's still recovering from her wounds, and dealing with that bastard probably just made it worse."

"If that's the case then I feel better." Izuku let out a sigh of relief. "I was worried about how well she was gonna fair in class… but now-"

"You can worry about yourself." Bakugo grunted and scrunched up Izuku's hair. "Whatever we're doing today, prepared to get beat!"

"It's been a long time, Class A!" All Might appeared suddenly grinning ear to ear. "I hope you all had a worthwhile time at those internships, because it's time to jump back into Hero Basic Training!"

Excited, the students gathered back in and paid close attention.

"I have a special guest here with me. She's agreed to help with our exercise for the day. Come on down!" All Might motioned with his hand and a figure leapt from atop the building, big wide wings spreading out as she floated down like an angel from heaven. Sword Glistening, and face fierce, Valkyrie stood smiling proud.

"Hey all you rookies! I hope you're all ready to show off your stuff!"

"Valkyrie!" Izuku bounced with excitement. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting, naturally." Valkyrie smiled and put her hands on her hips. "This is my Alma Mater too, yah know. When All Might asked that I participate in class, I couldn't help but agree." Her wings fluttered some showing her inner excitement at being included.

"Now then… since Izumi seems to be out sick for the day, that gives us a perfect rounding number. We'll split you all up into four groups of five and spread you out on training field Gamma! Your object is to race through this maze of pipes and buildings to rescue the fair maiden." He motioned to Valkyrie who swooned helplessly for affect.

Mineta's libido went into berserk mode as he imagined saving Valkyrie and being rewarded with a big fat kiss. "I love this school!"

All Might went into further detail on the objective of the exercise. He then held out a box for the students to draw to decide the groups… and then turned to Valkyrie holding out his hand for hers.

"Well then, fair lady… please take your place."

"With pleasure…" Valkyrie took his hand letting it linger there a moment. She then floated up and soared into the maze. All Might looked on after her, something familiar stirring inside him and he held his chest. Izuku looked back and forth between his father and Valkyrie and cleared his throat.

"Uh Dad… err I mean All Might." he cleared his throat again. "Don't you think you should-"

"Hmmm? Oh right!" He rubbed the back of his head laughing. "Sorry I got lost in the moment there. Now then, young heroes, take your place!"

 **~Izumi~**

Studying was a good idea, but she couldn't concentrate in the dorm. It was too quiet, and without Izuku or Bakugo nearby for company, she decided it would be better to go out.

"Wait…" She scolded herself groaning. "I can't go out… all that media and publicity will snap pictures of me skipping school." She cursed and sat back down. "I don't want to stay here though...how can I go out without anyone recognizing me?" She glanced to the side and spotted the shaper in the corner. She hadn't used it since before the tournament and it had remained on its charger ever since.

"Hmmm…" She looked at herself in the mirror and her lips instantly curved. "There's an idea." She stood up to change. Jeans and sweatshirt helped the illusion, and she pulled her hair up into a hat before pulling the hoodie over it. To help the guise she put a face mask on and nodded in approval at her image. She change her eye color to blue to complete the look and gathered her books and bag again.

"That should do it. Just an ordinary boy ditching school."

Her original idea was to study… but it was the first time she'd been out in awhile where people didn't stop and stare at her, and it was refreshing. She walked aimlessly around town, enjoying window shopping, sat at a cafe for a drink, and even stopped at the park just to watch young kids play around.

Izumi couldn't remember the last time she'd been so calm and relaxed. She enjoyed being in the spotlight, but there were times she just wanted to be herself. Posing around as a boy might have been an odd way to feel like herself but after those weeks of posing as her brother she was used to it.

"I should do this more often…" she told herself and closed her eyes letting the calm wash over her.

"Hey kid…"

Annoyed that her peace was interrupted Izumi looked up at the group of punks surrounding her and sighed heavily.

"Get lost."

The group leader laughed and lounged beside her leaning in.

"Now is that anyway to speak to your superiors?" He made a snag for her hat but she smacked his hand away.

"You're not my superiors, you're nowhere in my league. I suggest you walk away now."

They all laughed and crowded around her. These fools, Izumi thought as she stood up and cracked her knuckles, have no idea what they're getting into.

 **~Recovery Girl~**

"What do you mean there's nothing wrong? I looked at the blood samples myself I'm telling you there's-" Recovery Girl scolded her colleague over the phone and the man laughed.

"Spirited as ever, I didn't mean that there hadn't been contamination, but more accurately that it's nothing to worry about." The male voice assured.

"How does that make sense. What exactly is in her blood?" She tapped a pencil examining Izumi's medical records. The girl had a long history of medical emergencies, but none nearly as long as her brother. The two practically lived in the emergency room growing up.

"More blood...and some interesting mixes of chemical compounds that leads me to believe that the supposed attack was done by a scientist looking to experiment using Izumi as a petri dish."

"So there really is something wrong. That's good to know. That poor girl has been thinking she's going crazy. I'm glad I can tell her that she not."

"Well I wouldn't put it that way... whatever experimental product he tried appears to have failed. The fact Izumi is still paranoid about the effects can only be deduced as a form of PTSD."

"So the changes she's been freaking out about are all in her head?"

"If there was any kind of physical change it would have manifested by now. Her rise in temper, and unstable mind are the results of her expecting something to happen, It's all psychological. Still, just to be safe, have her come see me. I'll run a few more tests and put her mind at ease about this whole mess." He assured and Recovery Girl sighed.

"She's not gonna like it, but alright. I'll have her come down and see you tomorrow."

"That's perfect, I'll pencil her in as a priority. Well get this sorted out, Recovery Girl." He hung up and picked up the vial with Izumi's blood in it. His smile went wide and sinister. "The seed has been planted, the plant has sprouted and is thriving… now it's time to see the fruits of my labor."

 **~Izumi~**

"Pathetic…" Izumi stood atop the bench in a crouched position staring down at the groaning assailants. "I didn't even use my quirk. You guys suck at fighting." She sighed in disappointment. "It's too bad I was kinda hoping for a challenge since there were five of you...ah...wait one.. two... three...four...where's the other one?"

She choked as something tied around her neck and pulled her back off the bench and to the ground.

"I got him!" The missing punk called out. His quirk was "Extension" and it allowed him to grow out parts of his body He used it to restrain Izumi by wrapping his arms around her neck like a noose. The leader, injured but not down, dusted himself off and cracked his neck laughing.

"You pack quite a punch for a kid." He snagged up Izumi's bag and rustled through it. "Since you decided to treat us so badly, I'll take compensation by relieving you of your wallet." He opened it and suddenly started laughing when he pulled out a picture of All Might and Izuku. "What's this? You an All Might fan?"

"Ha!" Extension laughed with him. "Maybe this little runt thinks he can be a hero. That's cute." The punk squeezed harder and Izumi wheezed a breath out gripping the arm around her neck. "That's why he wouldn't use his quirk against us. Such a goody goody."

"Well I'm not so nice… and I hate heroes." The leader knelt down leaning into Izumi's face to gloat. "It's like Stain says, they're all flashy and useless in any real crisis. Even All Might has become worthless...retiring and becoming a teacher, what a joke!"

Izumi went stiff and her pupils went small as her anger rose.

"Whoa! You pissed him off dude" Extension laughed as Izumi started to struggle violently.

"What's he gonna do? Use his quirk? Not gonna be a hero that way kid." He raised his own hand, the fingers becoming talons and his face contorting to become reptilian-like. "Just stay down like a good boy and'" he laughed again when Izumi's hands pulled from the grip around her neck and covered the faces of her assailants. "Whatcha gonna do kid, melt my face?"

"I don't...mnnng know…. Ahhhhhhh!"

She couldn't take it anymore… the rage burned in her, stirring her deep seeded need to drain them. It was Monoma all over again, but this time she didn't… or couldn't stop herself. She gripped their faces, the veins on her arms lighting up and pulsing. The boys didn't know what was happening at first, but the burning sensation on their faces had them screaming and struggling, but they couldn't pull themselves free.

"AHH SHIT! WHAT'S HE DOING!?"

"I don't know! Let go dude! Seriously knock it off!" Extension released Izumi but Izumi didn't let go. Her pupils disappeared as the hidden quirk inside her raged to life. Her heart was pulsating hard in her chest, and she panted and practically roared from the thrilling sensation of this power.

When it died… when she finally let go, the leader and his associate collapsed to the ground, their bodies shaking, their faces pale, and eyes wide with horror. Izumi got to her feet, ripping away her bag and wallet from them. As she put her bag back on she doubled over again, struggling with the power that pulsated inside her. She seethed, and panted, her arms extending out, her face going cat-like, then a wolf, and other various beasts.

"Our… our quirks…" The leader was horrified as he realized what happened. "He stole our quirks."

"What the hell is going on!?" Death arms who had been patrolling nearby had heard the commotion and ran over. He saw the bodies on the ground, saw this beast of a boy fighting to control his quirk and grit his teeth. "Hey, buddy, calm down. Use of your quirk on a person is illegal!"

Izumi stared at Death Arms a moment, too high, and struggling to keep the power under control to fully understand him. She snarled at him, her face resting on a tiger and she crouched on all fours before sprinting away, past Death Arms and into the busy city streets.

"He's Fast!" He put a hand to his ear as he ran in pursuit. "I've got a live wire. Teenage boy losing control of his quirk and attacking civilians. I'm in pursuit!"

Izumi ducked into an alley jumping on trash cans and over fences trying to run off the adrenaline. When she finally felt herself go right onto two legs she slowed down and braced herself on a brick wall trembling. She ripped off her mask, hat, and jacket tossing them into a dumpster before going to her knees and sobbing.

"What have I done? Oh my god what the hell just happened!?" Tears flooded down Izumi's face and she gasped as she heard Death Arms and other heroes heading her direction. She quickly ran again, her hair flying and she deactivated the shaper so her breasts and hips stretched against the t shirt and jeans.

She started to go out towards the street and stopped cursing. She'd be recognized instantly by the crowd. She started to activate her quirk, and stopped shaking her head and clutching her stomach.

What was she gonna do now? What could she do?

"Hey…" Death Arms came up from behind her and she tensed up and lowered her head. She waited for the punishment to come, waited for the shame. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Izumi looked up tears in her eyes. "Y-Yeah, I'm okay."

"You don't look like it, are you injured?" He knelt down and held out his hand. "Why aren't you in school?"

"Out sick… wanted to find a quiet place to study… but then-" She lifted her arms, cursing when she felt the blood. She'd pulled her stitches, and wished she'd asked Recovery Girl to take care of that before she'd left.

"You are injured!" Death Arms panicked and picked her up. "Don't worry I'll call you an ambulance."

"No! No! Please! I hate doctors… I-" She panted and started going white as a sheet.

"Sorry kid, but you've got no choice.." He heard his comlink go off and he cradled Izumi in one arm in order to answer it. "Kamui? No, I lost him. He was too fast for me. At any rate I found an injured girl, I'm taking her to the hospital."

Injured girl? Didn't Death Arms recognize her? Izumi panted, and as they passed a glass window she got a look at her reflection. She was still in an animalistic form but only appeared as a harmless neko. For some reason she could only let out a sigh of relief, and hoped the form stayed long enough for Death Arms to drop her off at the hospital.

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Ooooh suspense… hope you guys are enjoying it, I know I'm having fun writing it!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The Letter**_


	14. The Letter

**He's the Hero**

 **Chapter 14: The Letter**

"I'm sorry," All Might apologized as he poured tea for Valkyrie. "I didn't mean to startle you so suddenly with this."

"You don't have to apologize." Valkyrie patted her chest feeling the rushing beats of her heart. "I just wasn't prepared at all for something like this. I had no idea that you had such a serious wound." She took the offered cup, eying the skinny form of All Might. He wasn't the image she'd admired since childhood… but the tale of his injuries didn't fail to impress her, and have her grieve for him. "I should apologize to you for reacting the way I did."

All Might laughed a bit recalling how he'd collapsed right after class, and she'd freaked out seeing him deflate, shouting for medic bots, thinking he'd been cursed by a random quirk.

"It's quite alright… and it was very sweet of you to offer to help me."

She blushed bright red and waved her hands around.

"No, no, no… really I was just concerned is all." she held her cheeks fidgeting in her seat.

"Still, it was sweet… now then I believe you came here for a more serious reason than to help me teach a class." All Might pressed and had Valkyrie's embarrassment flushing.

"Yes… in regards to the Hosu incident." She set the files in front of him. "This is the autopsy report of the monsters in question." All Might picked it up and skimmed through it, his eyes narrowing at the contents. "As you can see, they were all originally human with simple quirks. Their bodies were biologically engineered to hold more than one quirk."

"I see, I spoke to Recovery Girl not that long ago. She said Izumi really was attacked in the hospital… and that it was more than likely a mad scientist looking to use her as the next source of his experiments."

Valkyrie gasped at this.

"So this man, this Shigaraki Tomura, is trying to turn her into one of these creatures?"

"It appears that way… but according to Recovery Girl the experiment failed. Other than violent mood swings which Izumi is already prone to, there hasn't been much of a change in Izumi... physically."

"Well that's a relief," Valkyrie held her chest sighing. "Izuku will be happy to hear that too. I could see he was worried. The two of them share such a deep seeded bond."

"I'm not entirely sure that the experiment failed." All Might closed the folder and leaned his elbows on his knees his hands fisted tightly together.

"Eh? Why do you say that?"

"Call it a father's intuition… but my son says their connection…" he tapped his temple. "...hasn't been working since she was attacked." He stood up and walked to the window. "More than that… when I finally did see Izumi in the hospital, I could tell something more was wrong. I could just be worried for her as a father would over his daughter. Still, I think Izumi knows her body well, and she's certain there's something wrong."

"All Might…" Valkyrie stood and walked to him. They were nearly the same height now with the transformation, and she lay her hands on his back stroking the tension she felt there. "I wish there was something more I could do. I've grown very fond of your son, and I've always admired you. To know you've confided in me like this… it means a great deal to me, and I want to help in anyway that I can."

"Thank You, Valkyrie."

"Kairi…" she said simply and he turned to face her. She blushed a bit clenching her hands together. "My real name is Kairi."

"Toshinori," he motioned to himself then let his hand skim over her cheek. "Thank you, Kairi."

Her eyes lifted fully, and she let out a small shaky breath as she stepped closer to him. Toshinori found himself entranced by those beautiful eyes of hers, found himself leaning in as he had in her office. He could have this, couldn't he? It'd been so long since he'd felt stirrings and happiness around a woman. Just one kiss, just one…

"Dad I- GAAHHH!" Izuku burst into the room and both Valkyrie and All Might jumped back and away. All Might coughed up blood into his hand to keep it from spraying over Valkyrie. "I'm so sorry! I should have knocked! Excuse me!" Izuku turned to run but All Might wheezed out.

"Izuku! Wait! Jeez son, you've impeccable timing." All Might shook it off and waved him back inside. "Come in and close the door, we need to talk."

"Oh… but-" he looked to Valkyrie who was busy eying her phone, having just received a text.

"It's okay, Izuku. I should go.." Valkyrie waved hands in front of her face. "I told the local heroes I'll be around if any of them wanted help and it would seem there's a teenage boy on the loose who's lost control of his quirk and is running wild."

"Thank you again, Kairi.. Err Valkyrie." He cleared his throat blushing some and Valkyrie smiled though her cheeks were bright red as well.

"Anytime, Toshinori." She sighed his name and practically floated out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Toshinori?" Izuku blinked up at his father who cleared his throat again.

"Yes, well, that IS my real name. Now then, Izuku… I wanted your sister here for this talk, but since she's not feeling well I'm going to rely on you to tell her all I'm about to tell you."

He motioned for Izuku to sit, and Izuku swallowed hard but followed suit. When his father wanted to be serious, it usually meant something dire.

"Okay."

"I want to talk to you… about the origins of "One for All."

 **~Izumi~**

Izumi was surprised she made it back to the dorm before anyone else. She'd fully expected Izuku to be pacing by the front porch, but was thankful he hadn't made it back yet. The animalistic traits had finally wore off and Izumi felt calm and herself again. Still she imagined the hospital staff was going nuts since the moment they treated her wound she'd rushed out of the hospital and headed back.

"No way am I spending another night in the hospital." She pulled off her clothes and eyed the shaper frowning at the blood. "How am I gonna explain this to Mavis?"

She jumped at the banging on her door and screamed when Bakugo barged in.

"Where's Deku!?" He shouted and got a lamp thrown at his head which he quickly dodged.

"BAKA! Get out!" She glared at him. "The hell is your problem?!"

"I see you're back to normal." He looked at the broken lamp then up at Izumi. "Your brother… where's he at?"

"How should I know? You've been with him all day, don't tell me you lost him."

"Tch, We were supposed to meet up and walk home together, but I was left outside waiting for an hour, so that has to mean he came back on his own."

Izumi turned her back and kicked her bloody clothes under the bed to keep him from seeing them. She then pulled on a fresh shirt and turned back around.

"He's not here, and that probably means he's with my dad. Valkyrie was visiting so they're probably talking. Did you try his cell phone."

Bakugo twitched in irritation and ripped his cell phone out and shut the door. Izumi's own brow twitched as he made himself at home by sitting on her bed.

"Mi casa, su casa…" she muttered and sat at the desk pulling her books out and attempted to study. At least with Bakugo there the suffocating quiet was no longer an issue.

"Deku! About time I got a hold of you, where the hell are you at?" Bakugo waited for a response and grunted. "You're just now in front of the dorm? Where've you been?"

"Talking with dad, have you ever heard of someone who can steal quirks?" Izuku asked as he walked through the gates of the dorm.

Izumi glanced over her shoulder and watched Bakugo's face go curious.

"Huh? Someone who can steal quirks?"

Izumi's pen dropped out of her hand and her face went pale as a sheet.

"I've never heard of anyone who could do that, what's with the cryptic questions?"

"I'll explain more once I get inside… you and Izumi aren't going to believe what All Might just told me!" Izuku explained getting into the elevator. "I'm heading up now…"

"Alright, I'm in your sister's room. Meet me there."

"Hmm? You're in Izumi's room.?" A little tug of jealousy pulled at him and he quickly shook it off. "Why? Is she okay?"

"She's fine…" Bakugo looked up at Izumi bent over her books her breath suddenly heavy. "Or maybe not… oi half pint!" He walked up and put his hand on her forehead. "Ewww you're all clammy… put those books away and get into bed if you're sick." He grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt.

"Put me down…" she said weakly and stumbled to bed. Bakugo tossed the covers over her and forced her to lie down.

"Don't make me sit on you. Stay there!" He put the phone back at his ear. "I've got her in bed, better call your dad and tell him to make excuses for her. From the looks of it she's not going to school tomorrow."

"Don't make assumptions, explosion boy." Izumi grumbled but curled up into a ball under the blankets. Why had Izuku inquired about someone who could steal quirks? Did he know? Did the connection come back? Could he feel it? She groaned as more questions and worries plagued her mind.

She tensed up as Izuku came in and dropped his belonging in a pile.

"I'm back… Izumi how are you feeling?" He came over and leaned over pressing his own hand to her face. "Not as hot as I expected, but you're very sweaty. You should take a shower and change into some fresh clothes."

"I'm fine…" she slowly sat up her eyes looking up at him worried and nervous. "What were you talking about with Bakugo before? What's this about someone who can steal quirks?"

"Hmm? Oh! Dad, he was telling me about the foundation of our quirk. He said that a long time ago a quirk called All for One existed… it's a quirk that can stock quirks up like weapons by stealing them from other people, and can also give quirks to others. Our quirk manifested when he gave a quirk to stockpile power and energy to his younger brother-" Izuku babbled on, Bakugo listening behind him blinking and twitching from the overload of information.

Izumi's blood ran cold. She looked down at her hands and wondered if the injection wasn't what was triggering this new power she'd attained. If All for One was genetically passed down through family like One for All was, then couldn't that mean that this entire time she'd only ever been using All for One and simply been feeding off her brother's power? No... that didn't make sense, when they were separated she-

"He's also the guy who gave dad that wound!" Izuku pressed on and had Izumi snapping her head back.

"Wait what?"

"I know, freaky right?" Izuku pressed on, his mouth murmuring and talking at a fast rate. "This guys is like a great, great, great uncle or something, and according to dad he attained a quirk to stop aging, and has been trying to obtain our quirk for himself but can't steal it back for whatever reason."

"That…" Izumi shook her head holding it. She tried to catch up to her brother's thinking power. "That's because it's genetic isn't it? It can only be passed onto future generations."

"Exactly! That's what dad thinks too!"

"Oh god this is a lot to process… and why the hell are you so excited? Doesn't the thought of something like that frighten you?"

"Well of course it does, but Dad beat that guy a long time ago."

"If that's the case then why did he tell you about it now?"

"I asked, and he said he should have told us this a long time ago. After all the events that happened in Hosu and with the changes in our quirk, I think he's trying to give us all the necessary information he can."

It didn't sit well with Izumi. Was that really the case… or did her father somehow know? Uneasy, and suspicious she lay a hand on her head feeling it throb. Crap she was tired, after a day like today, all she wanted to do now was sleep.

"Deku…" Bakugo twitched and grabbed him by the back of his neck. "All of this is very fascinating but did you forget that I was even here!?"

"Geh! No! Of course not… um… hi." He waved shyly and yelped as Bakugo hefted him up over his shoulder. "Wait, wait Kacchan!"

"I'm not waiting! I'm going to kill you, and I doubt you want your sister to watch." He grunted and started towards the door. "Stop squirming!"

"EEP! No! Wait!" Izuku fumbled in his pocket for something and tossed it to Izumi who caught it.

"Hmmm? A letter?" Izumi looked down and blinked up curiously at her brother. "What's this for?"

"Todoroki wanted me to give it to you… he.. .well…"

 **~Flashback~**

" _Wait! Todoroki-kun!"_

 _Todoroki glanced back as Izuku ran towards him in front of the school._

" _Hmm? Midoriya?" He turned to face him. "What is it?"_

" _T-T-Todoroki-kun. I'm sorry. I didn't realize you felt that way, but really I can't. For one you're dating my sister and I don't want to be the cause of you two breaking up. The other is I'm also in a relationship, and I truly-"_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _EH? Oh… this letter." He held up the plain envelope with the words "From Shoto" posted on it. Todoroki went bright red and he snatched the letter away holding it to his chest._

" _You read it?"_

" _Huh? Well, yes…"_

" _Damn it… I put it in the wrong bag."_

 _Izuku blinked and relaxed as it started to make sense._

" _It was for my sister?"_

" _Yeah… I'm sorry about that." He turned his face down. "I couldn't quite get the words out this morning when she was around… I'd hoped a letter would better express how I felt."_

" _I see… that makes me feel better." Izuku pressed a hand to his chest laughing. "I wasn't sure what I would do if Todoroki felt that way about me."_

 _Todoroki blinked as a thought came to mind. He looked down at the letter and held it to his chest._

" _I do feel something for you, Midoriya…" Brazen he leaned in and kissed Izuku on the lips. Izuku pulled back holding his mouth. His head jerked around to make sure no one saw._

" _T-T-TODOROKI KUN!?"_

" _Hmmm…" Shoto tapped a finger to his lips and smiled. "As I thought… it's not the same." He handed the letter back to Izuku. "Do me a favor, make sure this gets to her."_

" _Sh-sh-sure…" Izuku trembled as he took the letter back. "I will."_

 **~End of Flashback~**

Izumi and Bakugo's brows twitched in irritation at the story.

"That does it! You're dead, Deku!" Bakugo squeezed Izuku's ass as he carried him through the connecting bathroom and slammed the door close. Izumi made a face as the muffled sounds of their yelling, and moaning came in from the other side of the wall.

"Good grief, all that nonsense for a little letter." She opened it up… and felt her heart swell and melt into a gooey puddle.

" _I love you."_

Was all it said.

"Oh Hell…" Izumi teared and pressed the letter to her lips and then held it close to her chest. "Now you've done it, Shoto…" There was no doubt in her mind or heart that she returned those feelings tenfold. She brought her knees up to cry on them. "Baka."

 **~The Following Morning~**

Izumi sat on the doctor's table fidgeting and playing with her locket. What the hell was taking so long? This doctor friend of Recovery Girl should have been in by now, but he was taking his sweet time. She'd seen the nurse three times, got her blood drawn, and a penicillin shot since Izuku had been a big mouth and told the receptionist about her supposed cold.

" _Go to school, damn it! I'm not a baby, Izuku. You're gonna be late!"_

" _I just want to make sure they know everything. This doctor thinks there's nothing wrong with you so don't skip any details!"_

" _I got it, just go!"_

"Nothing wrong my ass…" Izumi scowled at the memory. This doctor thought she was a mental case and she couldn't wait to shove her new quirk up his ass… figuratively speaking, of course.

She let out a sigh of relief when the door opened. "Finally how long were y-" Izumi cut off and her eyes went wide with panic. "You!"

Her assailant stepped into the room calm and casual and smiled sinisterly at her.

"Hello again, Izumi. Good to see you're alive."

Izumi grit her teeth and she jumped up and off the table ready to attack...but collapsed to the floor.

"W-what...my body?" She tried to move, but had no feeling in her limbs. "The shot… that stupid penicillin shot…"

"You really should choose your healthcare professionals more carefully, Izumi." he pat her head and pulled the same white gun-like object from before. "It could get you killed." He injected her… and within seconds Izumi was out like a light.

When she came to, she was handcuffed, her quirk disabled and her legs chained down keeping her kneeling on the ground. She looked around the room, her breath heavy and eyes wild.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my factory…" a voice spoke from the darkness. Just the sheer calm and cold tone of it had Izumi's blood running ice cold. She stare, pale and shaking, and her heart stopped at the figure that stepped in front of her. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you, Izumi Midoriya." He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his very expensive and tailored suit. His face was shadowed, but she could make out the scar just above his lip line.

"Who the hell are you?" She shuddered out, her voice almost a squeak.

"I go by many names… but I imagine there's only one you'll care about. It's the name your father called me when he thought he ended my existence."

Izumi choked on a breath, and her chains rattled as she sat up tall to stare in horror at the figure in front of her.

"All for One… you're alive?"

"Yes, daughter of All Might." He laughed at the delicious look of terror on her face. "Alive and well."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: I meant to post Hero's Kingdom before finishing another chapter, but I got a little excited and I'm on a roll. At any rate I'm wondering if I'm skipping too much detail in certain spots. Let me know if you guys are okay with how the story is flowing or if you'd like me to slow it down and reiterate on details.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The Ultimatum**_


	15. The Ultimatum

**He's the Hero**

 **Chapter 15: The Ultimatum**

Shoto looked at his phone frowning at the "no new mail" message on his screen. He'd texted Izumi three times since first thing in the morning. He knew she was in town seeing doctors but… could it be she was ignoring him?

The thought of it had his chest tightening. Had he come on too strong? Was he annoying her? Thinking about his actions lately he found himself embarrassed by them. He was overprotective, clingy, jealous, and a bit whiny.

"Damn…" he thought with a sour expression. "She really must be irritated with me."

"You okay there Todoroki-kun?" Izuku twisted in his seat noting his troubled expression.

"Midoriya… did you give Izumi the letter?" He didn't look up from his phone, instead just stared at it intensely hoping it would somehow change.

"Yes, though she and Kacchan weren't too thrilled on hearing how I had gotten it. I'll have to put some pins or something on my bag so that you know it's mine… geh!" He blinked when Shoto looked up, his aura menacing and flaming.

"You told her I kissed you?"

"Uh eh...yes."

"No wonder she's ignoring me." He hung his head in defeat. He clenched his phone tightly in hand then flipped it open pushing buttons violently, his flames roaring. "I have to apologize and explain properly."

"Wow you're intense… I've never seen you act like this Todoroki-kun. You're normally so calm and confident."

He halted his texting and quickly shut his phone to delete the message.

"You're right… I don't know what's wrong with me." He slumped onto his desk laying his cheek on the cool wood of the table. "Ever since we got back from internships, I feel as though Izumi's been pulling away from me. It's made me want to hold onto her and not let go. I've never been so desperate to cling onto something like that."

"Todoroki-kun… I think you're worrying too much about this." He turned completely around in his seat smiling at him. "You love Izumi… and I can tell you for sure she feels the same way." He pat his head. "If she's ignoring you it probably just means she's busy. You should come to the dorms after school. The two of you can talk and it'll put you at ease."

"You're right… maybe I am just overthinking it. Thanks, Midoriya." He reached up touching his hand. "You're a good friend."

"No problem." Izuku smiled. He felt a hand grip his shoulder, and tensed up feeling the sparks pop on his uniform.

"Deku…" Bakugo stared down at the intimacy his lip twitching and temple throbbing. "Just what do you think you're doing with IcyHot?"

"N-N-N-nothing! It's nothing Kacchan, Todoroki-kun was just a little depressed so I-" he sucked in a hard breath as Bakugo pulled him away and yanked Todoroki up by his tie.

"Isn't one twin enough for you?" Bakugo sneered. "Stay away from Deku, he's mine." He whispered to him threateningly to avoid the other lingering classmates from hearing.

"Whoa, Bakugo, chill… what did Todoroki do?" Kirishima came up trying to separate them.

"This fucker made a move on Deku!"

"EH!?" Kirishima looked at Todoroki who jerked from Bakugo and straightened his tie out calmly. "For real?"

"It wasn't like that." Deku waved his hands out in a panic. "Todoroki-kun just thought I was Izumi, is all. He's not attracted to me at all, I mean we're… it's…" he decided to shut up before he ended up in hotter water.

"I did kiss Midoriya… but only because I wanted to make sure of my feelings. As I thought, Izumi is the one I'm in love with. Kissing him didn't make me feel happy."

"The fuck are you saying? Of course kissing him wouldn't make you happy!" Bakugo pointed out and had Izuku slumping. Why that depressed him he wasn't sure but he just slithered away from the tension and let the problem resolve itself out.

 **~Izumi~**

"How the hell can you be alive?!" Izumi, shocked and frightened, stared at the tall intimidating man with the hideous scars over his face. "My dad-"

"Yes, your father has been bragging about that I see." He laughed. "Yet here I am… though I may have exaggerated some about being well, seeing as he left me in this pitiful state and in need of a successor." His smile wavered some as his anger increased. "I've been looking for someone who could rip apart All Might.. But I've been unsuccessful in my search… until now that is."

He adjusted his gloves some peeking under the leather to see the scars there as well.

"Successor huh? Tch I knew Shigaraki Tomura was involved somehow." Izumi deduced.

"You'd think so, but no...You, Izumi Midoriya, are going to be my successor."

"What!?" Not sure if she heard him correctly or if he'd just plain gone insane, Izumi struggled against her bindings. "You gotta be shitting me!"

"Not at all…" he laughed and had her blood running cold. "When I learned All Might had children I spent years searching for you and your brother, but your father was good at hiding his secrets. It was only after your mother's death did I know for certain that you were his children."

"After...so...it WAS an accident that killed my mother?"

"I'd love to take credit for such a delicious blow to your father's heart...but no. Inko Midoriya was just one of many victims in a tragic accident."

That should have made her feel better, but it didn't. She had no one to blame, no one to take her grief and sorrow out on but sheer bad luck.

"Why me?" She asked suddenly. "What makes you think I'll do anything that you say or want!?"

"Because you already have." He laughed again enjoying the emotions spreading over that going impressionable face. "I wanted you to show yourself to me, and you did. I wanted you to be powerful and you are, I wanted you to have the same views of this world that I and many others share and you do. Best of all… I wanted you to inherit my power… and you have."

"I didn't inherit anything!" She was lining the pieces up… her grandfather's interrogation, the attack in Hosu, the doctor putting something inside her, and finally her strange new powers. It was all staged for her to become his successor. Fuck that! "You injected me with it! This is all your doing! I would have never-"

"You're missing the big picture here, Izumi-chan." All for One held out his arms. "Your quirk, One for All… it is a quirk that can pass power from successor to successor through generations. My quirk, All for One, is the original creator of that quirk. Like yours it can only pass down power to those from my own bloodline. My little brother, I thought he was quirkless so I gave him the quirk that would strengthen him, a quirk that enhances all his natural abilities. What I didn't know was that he already had a quirk. He had the quirk to share the strength with those of his bloodline... A useless quirk until I gave him that gift." There was some spite in his voice showing that he still held a grudge from that. "My brother is your direct ancestor… which means you are of my blood, Izumi. My quirk would not have manifested inside you had you not been one of mine."

He motioned around her to the various tanks in the room. Izumi looked and she went pale at the sight of monsters very similar to that those that attacked Hosu.

"These monsters, I call Nomus, were the results of me trying to pass my powers onto others that were not of my bloodline. They lived, but became unresponsive dolls. The doctor here has been helping me to recreate their genetic code… allowing them to do as they're instructed… but their uses are limited."

"That's sickening… these were once all people, and you turned them into hideous monsters!" She sat up straight again her eyes glaring. "I won't be a part of this! I don't care what blood is inside me, I don't care if I have your quirk whether i want it or not! I won't be your tool!"

"Tool? Who said anything about a tool… no… I want you to become me. With these scars my powers are limited… and Shigaraki Tomura, while he shares my views is not a worthy enough successor. He's too rash, too blinded by his hatred to truly think clear. You, Izumi, are different. You are the perfect villain."

"I'm not a villain!"

"Really?" He pulled a paper from out of his jacket pocket and tossed it at her. The front page had a sketch of the male form she'd assumed yesterday. The Headlines read "Teenage Villain on a Rampage"

"No… that wasn't my fault! You did that! You made me do it!"

"Did I tell you to attack those boys? Did I tell you to drain them of their quirks?" He laughed as he could feel the panic and disbelief in her voice. "Did I tell you to kill that Nomu with your bare hands?"

Izumi's breath hitched and she panted and doubled over her body shaking and she started slamming the cuffs into the floor.

"Shut up! Shut up!" She cried now desperately trying to break free. "It's all your fault! I'm not a villain! I'm not a murderer!"

"Do you really think the world will see it that way once they find out what you've done?"

Izumi shut her eyes tightly, the tears just pouring down as the inevitable conclusion came to her. No...the world will look at her and see exactly what she'd always feared to be.

"So what… are you gonna blackmail me? Make me do as you say by holding this over me?"

"Not at all dear child…" He knelt in front of her patting her hair much as a father would, but Izumi felt only sickness in her stomach from the touch. "You have the freedom to make your own choices… but I doubt you'll be able to call yourself a hero after everything you've done. After all… if you can't control your quirk, if you can't guarantee the safety of your classmates, your friends, and loved ones… then what good are you?"

Izumi stayed silent, her head still bowed, her eyes burning from the tears that flooded down her face. Her world was crumbling around her… and the sickening truth was… she had no one to blame but herself.

"I realize it's unfair to ask you to make such a lifestyle change on such short notice… so I'll give you some time." He stood up and put his hands back in his pockets. "You've only two choices, you can continue to try to be a hero, trust that the world will accept you and your tainted heart… or you can give into your own blood, become the villain the world will inevitably see you as and join me. Together we can create a world where Heroes are no longer needed… where people with true talent aren't shadowed by the weak and the world is run by those with the most power."

"I don't want to live in a world like that…" She fisted her hands. "I won't help you make a world like that."

"That's your choice… but consider this. I'm the only one who can teach you to use that quirk… without me you'll forever be running away, being seen as a villain and punished by the heroes you worship." He snapped his fingers and the doctor came up and pressed the white gun to her neck injecting her once again. "You have until the UA final exams to decide."

Izumi's sleepy eyes stared up at All for One.

"What happens… if I don't reply at all?" She said sleepily, her world starting to darken.

"I've given Shigaraki Tomura my strongest Nomu. he is as strong as your father, and has been specifically designed to take him at 100% of his power. Ignore me, and I'll give him the go ahead to use that Nomu to kill your father and brother… the choice is yours."

Izumi cursed him even as she blacked out. She awoke an hour later in the hospital, her vision doubling as she looked around and saw her belongings were all piled in a corner and a bouquet of flowers sat on the nightstand.

"The Choice is Yours…" the card attached read and Izumi grit her teeth. She reached out with a shaking hand, fisting it over the pretty blossoms, and used a fraction of her quirk to explode the pretty petals off each stem.

"Bastard."

 **~The Dorm~**

"Izumi is on her way back." Izuku told the group. The entire class had gathered in the dorm wanting to hang out and check out the facility themselves. "Seems she passed out in the middle of the examination and they took her to the hospital."

"Is she alright?" Todoroki asked worried.

"Yes, she hadn't eaten and the tests were taking so long she just passed out from the hunger." Izuku tapped his phone against his lips, his expression not so convinced of Izumi's excuse. "I wonder if the doctors found anything wrong."

"I don't know what you guys are so worried about." Kaminari said carelessly. "Izumi's always been the emotional type hasn't she? She's probably just overreacting to something as usual."

"Hey now that's not fair, Kaminari-kun." Uraraka frowned. "Izumi could be really sick, and you're just brushing it off as her being mental."

"Not cool, dude." Kirishima agreed.

"Oh come on, you'd all be saying the same thing if it was Bakugo who was having all these outbursts." Kaminari pointed out and had Bakugo snarling.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Everyone knows your personality is trash steeped in sewage." Kaminari laughed and Bakugo jumped up. Izuku panicked and held him back but the guy continued to rage.

Todoroki sighed and stood up walking out to get away from the chaos inside. He sat on the front porch enjoying the peaceful evening, watching the sky turn colors and go dim with the night.

Izumi found him like that, lounged back looking peaceful. Her troubled head and heart instantly eased at the sight of him. He always knew how to make her feel so calm and relaxed and it was exactly what she needed.

"Shoto…"

His head jerked up and he sat up straight when he saw Izumi. She walked towards him, lit by the sunset and glowing street lights that were flickering on. She looked worse for wear, the stress of the day clearly on her face and made his heart ache and his need to soothe dire.

"Izumi…" he watched her take a seat next to him on the porch. "Are you alright? What did the doctor's say?"

"It's nothing…" she lied with a deep regretful sigh. Needing the comfort she leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "It's just signs of a mental breakdown."

"That's definitely not nothing…" he wrapped an arm around her and stroked her hair. "What it is-

"What it is, is stupid." She finished for him gritting her teeth. She slowly sat up straight and pulled her legs to her chest staring out at the sunset. "I can't believe I'm acting like such a child."

"You're acting human. Izumi you're stressed out, and worried, and that's not something to be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed of anything, what I am is afraid!" She admitted with a curse. "I don't want to tell Izuku and my dad because I know exactly how they'll react but… I can't keep this to myself."

"What is it?" He saw her hesitate, the fear now clear in her eyes mixed with the mad. "Izumi whatever it is, I'm on your side. Let me help you."

"Shoto… I know you resented your left side… but have you ever feared it?"

"Eh?" Shoto pulled back. "Feared it?"

"Have you ever feared your own quirk to the point you couldn't control it anymore? You know exactly what it's capable, what YOU are capable of, and you worry that you're not good enough, strong enough, or even smart enough to handle it?"

She looked at her hand crying now.

"I always thought I knew and understood my quirk well… but it's changing. I can feel it. There's nothing physically wrong with me, but I can't control my body anymore. I attacked Monoma, I snapped. I let him go… but if I had held on just a second longer… I could have done something.. I could have-" tears fell down her cheeks and she gripped her fist.

"But you didn't…" He pointed out and grabbed her shoulders making her look at him. "There's the difference Izumi. You could have… but you didn't."

He hated seeing her cry, seeing her broken like this. Whoever put these thoughts in her head, whoever made her feel anything less than amazing, was an idiot.

"You and your brother have amazing quirks… they're powerful, and dangerous, but they're your quirks. People fear you because of what you're capable of, but I know what kind of person you are." He hugged her to him nuzzling and breathing her in. "You're stubborn, temperamental, abrasive… but your heart is golden. You want to protect what you love, what's important to you… and there's absolutely nothing evil or wrong about that."

"Shoto…" more tears welled up and she clung onto him.

"Do I need to keep going?" Shoto smiled and had her choking on a sob and laugh.

"No… sniff… you've said plenty. Thank you." She pulled back just enough to bat away the tears.

"Okay… then I'll just say one more thing." He cupped her face in his hands, brushing the last few tears away himself. "I love you."

She smiled brilliantly at him, her hands covering his over her cheeks.

"You sure you've got the right twin this time?" She teased and he grunted a bit pulling her in and murmuring on her lips.

"Let's find out." He closed his mouth over hers and held her to the kiss. He felt her hands slip down and grip onto his shirt. Midoriya's instincts were on point as usual. Having Izumi here with him, talking with her, touching her, kissing her... made everything right again.

Izumi felt her head. Shoto's kisses always gave her a tingle and pleasure, but this time his kiss his warmth, his comfort, and his passion threatened to overwhelm… but instead she matched it. Deepening the kiss she let out all her frustrations and pain and let him sweep them all away.

She loved him. There was no doubt in her mind or heart that Shoto Todoroki was her first love.

"Shoto…" she whispered his name as the kiss finally broke and she stared into his eyes. "I have to tell you… I-" She was cut off by the sound of an explosion, and Kaminari and Mineta going flying past them, breaking up the tender moment.

"Get out and stay out you rejects!" Bakugo shouted from the door! "Call me that one more time and I'll blast you to the moon!"

Irritation sparked and Izumi's temple throbbed with it. She stood up, furious that her confession was interrupted.

"Bakugo…" she growled low in warning and stood up facing him. "Can't you read the atmosphere, baka!?"

"Hmmm?" He finally took notice of her and the situation and smirked. Served Todoroki right for trying to move in on Deku. "So you're finally back, half pint... Did the doctors find something wrong with you?" Bakugo humped and casually stuck his hands in his pockets smirking at her. "Or did they call you a short whiny bitch and send you home?"

Shoto sighed and face palmed as Izumi's temper skyrocketed.

"You'll be the whiny bitch when I'm done with you, you JERK!" She jumped at him grabbing him by the shirt front and tossing him across the yard atop of Mineta and Kaminari. "I don't know what these two did to warrant being thrown out but now they get to join in.!" Izumi smirked cracking her knuckles. "Get ready for a three way beat down, boys. I've been itching for a fight all day."

"Ha! Bring it!" Unphased by the throw he stood up over the cowering bodies of Kaminari and Mineta. "I'll take you on any day!"

"Kacchan, Izumi! Knock it off, we're not supposed to battle like this… come on!"

"Leave them be, Midoriya." Shoto sighed, but couldn't help but smile as bakugo and Izumi continued to butt heads and argue. "Believe it or not… it's better this way."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Oooh ooh ooh anothe chapter done *does a little dance* mmmm anyway I'm curious as to what you guys think of the potential dark twists I've unleashed. Will Izumi give in? Will she deny it? Only one way to find out…**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Z Factor**_


	16. The Z Factor

**He's the Hero**

 **Author's Note: Since things were getting a little dark I decided to lighten the mood some and make what I'd consider a filler episode. There will be little to no plot development in this chapter, but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless. Warning there may be some citrus content that calls for the M rating on this fic.**

 **Chapter 16: Z Factor**

Izuku turned off the hot water and pulled a towel of the hook to run it through his damp hair. Feeling the loose tendrils he took notice that his hair was growing out again and nodded in approval.

"This is me after all." He smiled to himself. To satisfy himself he peeked his head into Izumi's room. When he saw it was dark and there was a lump or a person bundled on the bed Izuku smiled.

"Fast asleep…" he murmured and closed the door so not to disturb her. Walking back to his room he noted the figure on his own bed and have a soft smile.

"I thought you'd gone to bed already."

"We need to talk Deku." Bakugo scowled his cheek bandaged from where Izumi had landed a solid right jab.

"Okay... " He fidgeted some at the harsh stare and adjusted the towel around his hips. "What about?"

"Are you in love with Icy Hot?"

"Eh?!"

"Don't "eh?!" me...ever since the tournament you two have gotten suspiciously close."

"We're friends and he's dating Izumi...there's no need to get jealous-"

"WHO THE FUCK SAID I WAS JEALOUS?!" He snapped out and had Izuku jolting and squirming. "I don't want you sneaking around behind my back if you no longer wanna be in this relationship. So if you've got feelings for someone else whether it's icy hot, or round face or whoever I have a right to know!"

Izuku frowned at him and he turned his back to Bakugo to put pajamas on.

"It sounds to me like you're the one who wants out." He retorted putting boxers on.

"Hah?!"

"You've never been 100% okay with this to begin with. I was just a replacement, remember? So if you no longer want me then…" Izuku started and felt the first few tears slip down his face. Damn it...Damn it...Damn it Izuku thought gripping his shirt "Don't be...don't be tired of me Kacchan."

"Tch...Damn nerd." Bakugo stood up and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "You think too damn much."

"I can't help it...you say you're not jealous, you say kissing me wouldn't make Todoroki happy which makes me-"

"Shut up!" He turned him around snagging him by his chin and kissing him hot and possessively. "Mmmph I'm not Todoroki… kissing you pleases me just fine."

"Kacchan…" the tears continued to fall and Izuku dropped his shirt to wipe and rub at them.

"Stop your crying...shit." He pulled him to his chest again. "Damn it shook maybe I was a little jealous...but you've never looked at anyone else til now, and now that you've got all these new friends and people who like you…" he cursed and pulled sweaty to pace.

"They're my friends and classmates Kacchan...but you're the only one I'm in love with." Izuku rationalized and had Bakugo stopping and taking an easy breath . It had been awhile since Izuku had said those words to him and it eased the tension I his shoulders.

"Say it again…"

"Hmmm? Oh… you're the only one I'm in love with."

Bakugo smirked and pulled him over pinning him to the bed.

"Now that's more like it." He gripped Izuku's hair...then slowly released it stroking the soft stands between his fingers. His face went soft and serious. "You're not getting away from me, Deku. Even if you do end up having feelings for someone else...I'll never give you up."

"Mmmm" Izuku smiled and cupped Bakugo's face in his hands. That was as close to a love confession as he was ever gonna get… and he was fine with that. "Me either, Kacchan. I won't let you go."

 **~Next Day: Class 1A~**

"Good Morning everyone!" Izumi greeted the group in high spirits, and was rewarded with happy smiles.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Izumi-chan. Everyone was really worried." Uraraka spoke with relief.

"I'm sorry to worry you, Ura-chan." She took her chin and kissed her cheek making her squeak and blush.

"W-W-What was that for?" Uraraka held her cheeks flushing.

"Cuz I felt like it… plus you look really cute today." Izumi said with a big grin. Uraraka's face went bright red and spoke puffed out of her ears.

"Are you passing those out, cuz-" Kaminari waved a hand grinning. "I'm totally okay with free kisses."

Izumi looked his way, her lips curving slyly and she kissed her palm blowing it in his direction and had him going beat red, his electricity sparking out from the...ha… shock.

"What's gotten into you, Izumi-chan?" Ashido asked and came over when Izumi took her seat. "Normally you'd be like-"

" _ **How bout you kiss my fist you filthy lecher?!"**_

"-or something like that." She thought, imagining Izumi covered in storm clouds, and lightning to match her stormy temper. "Instead…" She took a good long look at Izumi, watching the little hearts dance around her head as she hummed sweetly to herself. "...you're like this. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I've never been better." Izumi told them aloud and sighed. "I was depressed and upset yesterday… but-" she thought of Todoroki's words, and his kiss and sighed fawnly. "Some things just trump all that. It doesn't matter what's going on with my head or my body… my heart is overflowing and nothing, absolutely NOTHING can spoil my bad mood."

"Where's your brother and Bakugo? Don't you usually walk with them?"

"Hmm? Oh, I woke up way early and I didn't want to disturb them so I just walked here on my own." She swayed side to side and she sat up straight when she heard her brother and Bakugo come through the door. "Ah! Speak of the devils!" Izumi got up running over and she hugged Bakugo giggling and had him going blue faced.

"What the hell are you doing, half pint?"

"Hugging you! I'm so sorry about all those mean things I said, and the bruise I gave you, Bakugo." She kissed it and had both Izuku and Bakugo's mouths dropping open.

"Who are you and what have you done with my done sister?" Izuku pointed shakily.

"It burns! Get it off me!" Bakugo screamed and tried to wiggle Izumi off but she clung to his arm. He raised a fist his explosions popping.

"What's going on?" Todoroki spoke from behind them and all eyes turned on them. Izumi's brilliant smile went bright white and she just sparkled a she let go of Bakugo and leapt up onto Todoroki.

"Shoto!" She tackled him and he fell backwards landing on his butt with Izumi sitting on top of him.

"Okay…" Bakugo backed up wiping the sweat from his cheek and chin. "What the hell is going on here? Why the fuck is she acting like that?"

"No one knows…" Iida said analyzing Izumi who was showering Shoto with love and affection. "She just suddenly showed up like this. I wonder if this is the mental instability she mentioned yesterday."

"Well it's creeping me out." Bakugo shuddered and slammed his back on his desk. "Someone make it stop."

"I dunno, I kinda like her this way." Kaminari said with a stupid grin, little hearts of his own dancing around his head.

"Me too… she didn't even hit me over the head for peeking under her skirt this morning." Mineta said and earned a lump on his head from Bakugo and Izuku smacking him. "Ow… okay maybe I do prefer it the other way."

"As much as I like the attention." Shoto said standing tall and proper even with Izumi wrapped around him like a vine. "We should probably take her to Recovery Girl."

"THERE SHE IS!" Eva said huffing and puffing from the doorway. "I've been looking all over campus for her. I'm so sorry, Midoriya-chan. We'll get this fixed I promise." She tried to pull Izumi free of Shoto but Izumi continued to cling.

"Noooooo! I don't wanna leave Shoto!" She nuzzled further into her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Eva-san…" Shoto pat Izumi's back and turned to face her more fully. "Do you know why she's acting like this?"

"I'm afraid that's mine and Hatsume-kun's fault. You see, before the semester started Izumi had promised Hatsume-kun that she'd test new equipment out for him. So we asked her to come by the lab before school…" she squirmed a bit. "We were working on a shield to protect the wearer from charm abilities…"

"Oh," Izuku got excited suddenly. "Kinda like the Eros hero, Zephyra."

"Yes!" Eva said with excitement, happy that their ideas were being understand and admired. "We're calling it the Z-Pro… short for Zealous Protection .. We thought it would be a useful safeguard, especially if the user is prone to their own abilities." Her smile fell and she hung her head. "...and while testing the product… it kinda backfired." She squirmed and poked her fingers together. "Izumi inhaled the charm pheromones… and well as you can see…" her head hung in disappointment as Izumi made crooning happy noises as she clung to Shoto. "The Z-Pro failed."

"How long will the effects last, do you think?" Izuku questioned. "Furthermore how did you guys affect her to begin with?"

"I'm not entirely sure how long the effects will last… but as for how we used with this." Eva pulled out a perfume bottle. "A friend of mine has a charm quirk and we made this out of her saliva. It activates the body's hormones, making the victim highly susceptible to their emotions."

"Why would Izumi agree to something like that when her emotions have already been flimsy?"

"As I said, she made a promise to Hatsume-kun. Something about her buying some equipment from him… but instead of money, she promised her time and cooperation in these experiments." Eva explained.

Izuku went blue faced as he recalled the shaper Izumi had used to pose as him for the first half of their semester.

"I really hope it was worth it."

"You mean to tell me that little bottle is filled with someone's spit… that's disgusting!" Bakugo snatched it away and had Eva squeaking and jumping up trying to make a grab for it. "I'm trashing this sucker."

"Wait! Hold on the plunger on that is very-" She winced as his hand pressed down on the plunger and squirted him in the face. "-sensitive."

"BLEGGH!" Bakugo grunted, and dropped the bottle. Izuku quickly snagged it before it could drop and let out a sigh of relief.

"Nice catch," Kirishima complimented with a sigh of relief.

"Thanks… but Kacchan-" Izuku sat on the ground staring up at Bakugo who suddenly went still as a statue, his face red and eyes looking dazed. "This is bad."

"Deku…" Bakugo growled low in his throat and gripped Izuku by the hair. "Why are you on the floor?"

"Eh? Um… well…" Izuku shook and then blinked wide and teary eyed as Bakugo crouched down to eye level with him. Fully expecting some out of control hormonal anger Izuku shut his eyes tightly… but instead felt the gentle stroke of Bakugo's hand through his hair. "Huh?" He slowly opened his eyes and was shocked at the soft and worried expression on Bakugo's face.

"Are you hurt? Did someone push you?" He pulled him to his chest. "Who hurt you, Deku? I'll beat them up!"

"EH!?"

Izumi giggled as the class around them was stone struck shocked.

"Hehehe… Kacchan hearts Deku… such a cute couple they make." Izumi said carelessly and had a second round of wide eyed expressions and sounds echoing in the room.

"Are you sure those are pheromones you're spraying them with?" Kaminari grabbed the bottle. "You sure it's not some kind of personality warping spray?" To test it he sprayed Yaoyorozu who coughed in response

"Kaminari-san!"

"DAMN IT KAMINARI!" Jiro yanked away the bottle. "Stop playing with that!" She paused in her shock as yaoyorozu suddenly started to weep. "M-Momo?"

"Izumi-san, and Midoriya-san are so fortunate…" she weeped. "They're talented, and have found love… but I… I'm so…" she suddenly bawled out crying. Jiro jumped and the bottle went flying again… hands raced to catch it… but by the time it ended up back into Eva's capable hands half the class was infected by the pheromones.

Jiro fawned over the various boys, admiring their muscles, quirks, flirting with anyone she deemed desirable at that moment.

Ashido raged and screamed at anyone within arm's distance from her telling them about every little thing that pissed her off.

Hagure and Ojiro snuggled together, though it was a little odd seeing Ojiro nuzzle against air.

Koda sat in the corner his silence turning into deep dark dread as he drew circles on the ground, soft sounds of despair leaking out sounding almost haunting.

Izuku looked around shell shocked, a little ghost escaping his mouth as the class was suddenly thrown into chaos over the pheromone spray. Bakugo continued to hold him protectively to him, his touch gentle and voice just as so.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take…" Izuku murmured.

"If Aizawa walks in on this he won't be happy." Shoto spoke aloud and looked at the clock. "Class starts in ten minutes. We need to find a way to get them back to normal, or decipher when the effects will wear off. Any ideas?"

"I don't know… this is getting way too intense for me."

"Ribbit, does anybody else think it's strange that the pheromones are affecting everyone differently?" Tsuyu pointed out.

"You're right." Iida agreed stroking his chin. "They're all acting in ways they normally wouldn't… as if their suppressed emotions are suddenly coming to surface."

"Well that would make sense…" Izuku agreed. "If it's a quirk that activates hormones, why would it activate ones already in use?"

"Ah, you're right that does make sense." Uraraka agreed bumping her fist into her palm. "After all, hormones aren't just lovey dovey, and crying, it affects all of our emotions."

"That's it!" Eva held a finger up. "That's why the protection didn't work!"

"Come again?" Izuku glanced back.

"Oh...sorry I just had a brain storm." She pulled out her phone and started texting Mavis. "When we made the Z-Pro was were only protecting one portion of their body… but pheromones are more than just scent… it's touch, taste, all of the senses combined. So while we protected Izumi from inhaling the pheromones… we didn't protect her from touching, or absorbing it through her skin. Ah! This is such a breakthrough!"

"I hate to interrupt your moment, Eva-san, but don't you think we have more pressing matters?" Iida pointed out motioning to the classroom.

"Hmm? Oh, right, well… I suppose we could just use the antidote." Eva said with a sweet smile.

"Antidote!?" Voices screamed, and Eva's brow began to sweat in reaction.

"Sorry… I suppose I should have mentioned that… but I was curious about the effects of spray so I just kinda let things unfold."

"And here i thought you were a nice person!" Iida accused his hand jerking in the air. "I was a fool, you're just like that Hatsume, using innocent people to experiment and profit off of."

"Ah… well… I wouldn't go that far…" She slowly backed away holding her hands up in protection. "Now, now… no need to get violent."

"TURN THEM ALL BACK NOW!" Uraraka said, her Gunhead martial arts training coming to fruition as she pinned Eva to the wall.

"KYA! Alright! Alright! Please don't hurt me!" Eva wiggled loose and pulled another spray out of her second pocket. "Here…"

"Good… now then let's-" she blinked noticing some people were missing. "Hey where did Bakugo and Deku-kun go?"

"Ribbit... and Izumi and Shoto are missing too." Tsuyu pointed out.

 **~Elsewhere~**

"Damn…" Shoto murmured looking inside All Might's office. "Your dad isn't here. I was hoping he could help."

"Oh dad is never here on time, he's supposed to be retired but he still likes to perform hero duties every morning… " She pulled him in and closed the door with a giggle. "This is convenient though. We're all alone now." She shoved him onto the couch and straddled him. "Now we can finish what we started last night." Her face went flush with pleasure, eyes sparkling with the new hot sensations coursing through her skin.

"Izumi…" he grabbed her waist and tried to pull her back so her breasts weren't right in his face. "We need to get back to class."

"Mmm I don't want to go back." She confessed and tugged her tie free. "I don't want to be a good girl who follows the rules anymore." She unhooked the buttons and Shoto's face went bright red.

"Izumi… hold on… just what are you-"

"Ne Shoto…" she tugged on his tie now her breath hot on his lips and she pressed kisses along his face and down his neck. "Would you love me… even if I was bad?"

"What?" Shoto frowned and shuddered some his body having the natural reaction to her advances and Izumi could feel it press right between her legs making her moan in response. The deep throaty purr had Shoto's own hormones going crazy "Izumi, seriously you need to stop."

"I don't want to stop…" She parted both their shirts open, pressing her lace covered breasts on his hard abs and licking up to his earlobe, nibbling on it. "I've all these dark desires inside me, Shoto… I want to let them out." She confessed to him, grinding on his loins. "I know it's wrong… but the thrill of it." She laughed darkly, the look in her eyes one he'd only ever seen once… when she'd played the villain in the battle exercise. "The thrill of doing something you shouldn't is so delicious… I can't help but want to do it more!"

Shoto panted, and grunted a bit as his hard on pressed against his pants begging to be set fee. He lounged back trying to ease the strain… but all it did was give him a better view of this sexified version of his girlfriend, and give her more room to bump and grind on him.

"You're… asking for trouble by doing that." Shoto said between heavy breaths. His hands went to her hips on instinct, guiding her to the right spots more out of instinct than by design. "It's not something you can just erase, Izumi."

"I know…" she smiled and stroked his face, for a moment her eyes going sad and teary. "Still… what's the point in fighting against the inevitable?"

Why did he get the feeling she was talking about more than just sex? Caught in the moment, Shoto cupped her face and pulled her in kissing her. He had meant to keep it gentle, to merely comfort the heartbreaking face she'd been making… but instead he kindled the heat and fire inside… and she ravaged him.

 **~Meanwhile~**

Izuku squirmed over Bakugo's shoulder as the guy carried him out down the halls and towards the field.

"Finally! There's too many damn people in this school." He set Izuku down carefully and looked around. "We should have plenty of privacy here."

"Privacy… don't tell me you want to do it now, Kacchan!" Izuku looked up at him wary. "I like intimacy as much as the next guy, but-"

"No… this isn't about sex, Deku. There's something I have to tell you… something I should have told you a long time ago but I was too embarrassed and stubborn." he clenched his fists at his sides. "So before this hormonal quirk wears off… I'm just gonna do it!"

"Eh?" Izuku blinked in surprise and clasped his hands together in front of him. "What is it, Kacchan?"

"The truth is… I've been lying to you, Deku."

"Huh? Lying to me?" His face suddenly went pale. "You mean you really don't want to be-"

"Don't jump to conclusions!" Bakugo snapped and cursed. "Sorry… I didn't mean to yell… but seriously don't interrupt me. I need to get this out fast. I lied to you… three years ago."

"Huh?" Izuku blinked in surprise. "Three years ago…. When we started dating?"

"Yeah… I lied when I said I had feelings for your sister. Which I guess isn't a total lie but… it's a lie none the less… ah HELL!" Bakugo scrunched his hair up. "This is so messed up I can't think straight. What I'm trying to say is… I told you I had feelings for Izumi… and I'd convinced myself that that was the truth, because I couldn't come to terms that I really had feelings for you."

"Eh… EH?!" Izuku covered his mouth to hold in the scream. "Me?!"

"Tch… I told myself that all these twisted emotions I had were for her… I told myself that I was attracted to you, because I was attracted to her." He hung his head more. "I told myself… that I didn't like you… i bullied you, hurt you, told you and myself that you were nothing… you were just a quirkless Deku who couldn't do anything… but I was just fooling myself."

He smacked a hand over his face.

"Fuck… Shit… I hated the fact that even though I did all those things to you, you still looked at me… all starry eyed and impressionable. It didn't matter how angry I made Izumi, it didn't matter how much I cursed at you and waved my fists and quirk in your face, you wouldn't go away. I just wanted you to disappear… I wanted my feelings for you to disappear… but they wouldn't go away."

"Kacchan…" Izuku cried. "Are you saying…"

"I'm saying I love you damn it!" Bakugo screamed at him his face raised up and staring at him. "I've loved you since we were kids... I told myself it was your sister… but it's not. I kissed her once… and I felt nothing. Kissing her didn't make me happy… but kissing you, touching you… being with you…"

"Kacchan!" Izuku couldn't hold it in anymore. He ran to him hugging him tightly. "I love you… I love you Kacchan!"

"Izuku…" he used his real name for the first time in years, and tilted his face up and leaned down to seal the declaration with a kiss.

"FOUND YOU!" Uraraka blasted Bakugo in the face with the antidote. Bakugo coughed and cursed waving his hand in the air and glared at Uraraka. "Just in time!"

"U-ra-ra-KA!" Bakugo's hands sparked with power and Uraraka squeaked and made a run for it. "GET BACK HERE ROUND FACE! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Izuku stare a bit dazed and still teary from the events… but had to laugh and smile at the outcome. How could he complain? He held his chest feeling his heart just overflow. How could he possibly complain?

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: I hope you guys liked this little change of pace. Truth be told I had a dream about this and decided to just post it as a filler chapter. Plus I'd been getting some requests about including more BakuDeku moments and thought this was the perfect way to include it.**_

… _ **.as for Izumi and Shoto… we'll just have to catch up to them later.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Pulling the Trigger**_


	17. Pull the Trigger

**He's the Hero**

 **Chapter 17: Pull the Trigger**

Izumi walked side by side with Shoto back to the classroom. Both of them a little rumpled and both hugely embarrassed about what transpired between them.

"I'm going to beat the tar out of Mavis for this."

"I'll never be able to look your dad in the eye again…" Shoto said with a dark cloud looming over him. "This wasn't how I wanted our first sexual encounter to be like."

"I'm sorry… I should have never agreed to that testing." Izumi hung her head. "but at least the hormones wore off before it got too far." she brushed her fingers through her hair trying to make it look somewhat natural. "Mr. Aizawa is not gonna be happy that we're late."

"I wouldn't worry about that. If he really presses the issue we could just tell him we were looking for your dad. It's not a complete lie as that was my intention." He glanced down at her when she went silent. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"How come you looked like you were going to cry while talking about letting out your dark desires? Is there something else going on I should know about? Or is this more about you being afraid of your own quirk?" He asked her upfront and Izumi tensed up stopping her forward movement.

"I don't think I can answer that." She admitted.

"Why not?" He turned to face her and scowled at the panicked expression on her face.

"Because I don't like the answer."

"I don't like a lot of things...chores, homework, jogging…but I do them anyway because sometimes it's essential." He reached out touching her cheek watching the panicked expression intensify. "I thought we cleared the air last night but if there's more to it I want you to trust me with the truth."

"The truth huh?" She held her stomach. How could she tell him? How could she tell anyone what was really going on? "The truth is..."

"What are you two standing around for?" Aizawa spoke from down the hall and had their heads jerking up. "Class has already started, get in and sit down."

"We'll talk later." Shoto told her and ran a hand through her hair. "If you're still uncomfortable with telling me then it can wait...but I wish you would trust me." He walked into the classroom and Izumi held her chest feeling her heart ache. Now that she knew love, so precious and sweet… could she really risk it by telling him the truth behind her sadness and fear.

"The truth is…" she spoke softly to herself and looked down at her hands. "I don't think I can be a hero anymore."

 **~Lunch Time~**

Izumi had lunch on the roof. She wanted to avoid another encounter with Monoma, but also she didn't feel like socializing. The talk with Shoto had put the fear of God in her...and made her wonder what the hell she was gonna do about the ultimatum All for One had given her.

"No… don't do this to yourself Izumi." She spoke aloud. "Don't let his mind games trick you. You're not a villain...you just want to protect what you love."

There had to be a way to work around this. There had to be a way to control the power, to make it her own without having to rely on All for One. Once she mastered that, once she had the power under her full control she would use it to destroy him…

...but could she do it alone?

Probably not. She would need some kind of allies… but if All for One was telling the truth, and she had a sick feeling in her gut the man wasn't bluffing, then he had a way to kill her father.

"Nomu… did he really create one strong enough to take him on?" She bit her thumbnail cursing. "Then again dad is steadily getting weaker… Izuku and I are his legacy, we'd be the only hope he has… but if I can't control my quirk then I'd be leaving it all on Izuku's shoulders and I can't do that."

Control… that was the key… she needed to find control again… and she only had until the finals to gain it.

"Izumi…" Izuku's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and he smiled warmly at her dazed expression. "I took a guess you'd be up here. Turns out I was right." He held up his bento. "Mind if I join you?"

"Mmmm... " Izumi returned the smile. " I wouldn't mind it." She waited until he sat beside her before she lay her head on her brother's shoulder. "Zuku… I'm sorry."

"Hmm?" He looked at her, his mouth full of rice already. "What for?"

"For a lot of things..." She closed her eyes. "I've been thinking about the things that have happened. The way I've been acting." She curled up and Izuku put his food down and hugged her feeling that she needed it. "The night I was attacked…I said there was something evil inside me… but I think the evil has been there long before that night."

"What do you mean?"

"I get these thoughts in my head… bad, sometimes evil thoughts and I find myself shocked by them... Where did all this negativity came from?" She sighed deeply. "I love my family…You, dad, grandpa…" Shoto, she added secretly with a blush. "I would do anything to protect you guys, but that doesn't mean I'm a good person."

"What are you talking about, Izumi?" He pet her hair. "You ARE a good person. You may be temperamental and stuff… but so is Kacchan. I see the sides of him no one else really gets to see. I see his kindness, his determination and strength, and it's one of the reasons why I fell for him. It's the same with you. You're my twin, and you said it yourself that I know you better than anyone. I KNOW you are good person." He pulls back and pulls her face up. "You just have to start believing in it yourself."

"Zuku…" She smiled at him. "Since when did you get so smart?"

"Hehehe…" he scratched his cheek sheepishly. "You're just thinking too much, and stressing too much." Izuku's eyes suddenly went brilliant. "Hey I've got an idea... Aizawa-sensei said the school is gonna be closed tomorrow for some construction so why don't we go do something… just the two of us?"

"Just the two of us..." Izumi blinked in surprise. "No boyfriends?"

"As much as I'd like another date with Kacchan…" Izuku blushed twiddling his thumbs. "It's been too long since the two of us hung out together without anyone else. Who knows, maybe it'll help us get our connection back. What do you say?"

Izumi thought for a moment… She really should work on her control, use the time to train. However Izuku had a point that she'd been stressing herself out. It could be she just needed to relax and take the time to calm herself down. Her smile went brilliant.

"You know what… why not? Let's go have some fun, Zuku!"

 **~VIllain Lair~**

All for One drummed his fingers on his chair, his expression easy and carefree even as the doctor sneered behind him.

"I don't like it. You're putting your faith in a girl who actively hates you and wants to see all our hard work destroyed. What makes you so certain she'll submit to your logic?" The doctor asked mixing fluids together.

"I see much of my younger self in that girl. I was just as rash, and just as unreasonable at that age… and just as powerful." He stopped drumming his fingers. "She can only grow stronger from here… but she needs to cooperate or that power will eat her alive."

"Necessity doesn't always breed well. She may just let the power eat at her to spite you."

"No…" he laughed suddenly. "Not this one… she's too stubborn to just give into it." He stroked his chin now. "Despite all her villainous behavior she's tied herself to the good side because of all that she cares for." He suddenly grinned wickedly. "We just need to apply the right pressure to snap those ties."

He grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

"It's me…" He told the person on the other line. "I need you to run a little errand for me tomorrow. Be sure to make it flashy… I want plenty of people watching."

Izumi dear child… he thought with a laugh deep in his throat… you will be mine. Whether you want to or not, it'll be your hands dyed with blood.

~ **Next Day: Fairy Land~**

Jeans and a t-shirt were becoming her standard wardrobe. It wasn't that she didn't like feminine clothing… on the contrary she loved skirts and dresses and girly things, but the simple attire was more comfortable and practical...not to mention cheaper.

"I nearly forgot…" Izumi looked to her brother who wore khakis and a button up. They both wore hats and face masks to hide their identities from the public. "We should probably take some money out of the ATM."

"Good idea… dad gave is these cards for our allowances but I never did look to see how much he put on there. We don't pay for lunch and neither if us really go shopping." Izuku walked up to the atm for a balance inquiry...and nearly had a heart attack.

"What? Is there not enough?" Izumi took the slip and her own face went blue. "Geh! So many zeroes... Is this thing broken?" She pounded on the machine. "No way is our allowance that huge…"

"I'll call dad and find out...there's gotta be some kind of mistake." Izuku dialed All Might's number. And the moment his father picked up started to babble about the situation.

"No, there's no mistake son…" He grunted fumbling with the tie around his neck. He also was taking advantage of the free day by taking Valkyrie out for a movie and dinner. "Once I found out your mother was pregnant I channeled a portion of my wages into an account each month."

"A portion..for fifteen years?!" Izuku did the math in his head and let out a whimper of shock. "Dad we could live off this for years...you didn't have to put so much in a month."

"I only did an eighth of my wages…pocket change really." He grumbled and fussed with his hair now.. He tried to slick it back but the top two hair continued to pop up. "Hmmmmm."

"Pocket change?" Izuku twitched in disbelief staring at the number again. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised. His father was the Number One hero, after all. "Well… alright… thanks dad."

"Don't mention it son, don't spend it all in one place." Hanging up he finally nodded to his reflection, beefing up and giving a thumbs up to himself. "That's more like it!"

After pulling out the money they needed and splitting it between them, the two stepped into the theme park.

"Its till doesn't seem real does it?" Izumi commented suddenly and had Izuku looking up from the park map.

"Hmmm?"

"All Might is our dad… we have his quirk, and apparently we're trust fund babies." She patted her pocket where the fat wad of cash sat in her wallet. "We've always had to pinch our money, earn every zeni, help mom or grandpa with finances by taking babysitting jobs, mowing lawns, or washing cars."

"You've a point." Izuku put his hands in his jacket pocket. "Still… Even thought I was shocked by it… the money isn't really important to me. I'm just glad we finally know the truth. The truth about our family, about our legacy, our power… everything's falling into place."

The truth… everything falling into place…

Izumi sighed and rubbed her nervous stomach. She should tell him… him and their father about what was really going on.

"Izuku I-"

"Hey! Look!" Izuku grabbed her hand smiling. "Let's ride that! Come on!" He pulled her along and Izumi jogged behind him to keep up. Her own smile slowly spread on her face. She would tell them… but not today. Today was for fun.

She felt the bond between them tighten in place again the more they spent time with each other. They rode the roller coaster, ate corn dogs, popcorn, and cotton candy, played midway games and even sat in and watched a live stage performance with people in silly costumes and overacting. They laughed til their sides ached, rode dizzying rides til they threw up, and competed in every game and challenge thrown their way.

"Whew! That last ride was a doozy… how about a break, Izuku?" Izumi held her stomach looking a little green. "Izuku?" She looked around for him her brows knitting together and panic bubbling to the surface. "IZUKU!?"

Izuku lost his lunch in a trashcan, and made sour faces when he tasted the bile in the back of his throat.

"I shouldn't have eaten that last corndog…" He wiped his mouth. "Izumi… Izumi where are you?" He looked around for her, shoving his face mask into his jacket pocket. He walked slowly back to the exit of the last ride.. Saw her frantically searching, her eyes wild. "Izumi!" He waved a hand up catching her attention… and felt the cold shudder at his back. He slowly turned around… saw the dark whirl of the warp gate appear at the top of the coaster. Two figures stepped out, and the warp morphed into a third. They stood together, staring out at the crowds.

"Let's begin…" He said with a grin and looked to the side as the coaster came straight at them. "Nomu…"

The twins lost their breath as the coaster was sent flying off its tracks and into the nearby harbor, people started to scream and panic, pushing away causing havoc. Izumi grunted and fought against the crowd that shoved her away from her brother heading towards the exit.

"Izuku!"

"Izumi!" Izuku fought through the crowd toward her and snagged her hand… the two of them moving through the people to get to a short little alley away from the crowd. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine… but this is bad." She looked up at the figures again. "It's him… It's Shigaraki."

"Eh!?" Izuku's head jerked upward. "Are you serious?"

"Yes… that creature that's beside him, the bird looking thing. It looks a lot like the one I killed in Hosu." Izumi started to tremble. "Why are they here?" It isn't time yet… why would Shigaraki attack now? "Bastard."

"Do you think they know where we were, and that's why? You said it yourself Shigaraki wanted to use us to get to-" he trailed off and the two of them looked at each other wide eyed.

"Dad!" They said together and pulled out their phones. Izuku called first, but it immediately went to voicemail.

"He's not answering…"

"I just sent him a text… hopefully he gets it and steers clear." Izumi clutched her phone in hand shaking.

"He won't…" Izuku's face went stern. "You know he won't."

"Izuku, dad is getting weaker…" Izumi held her phone to her heart. "That Nomu is powerful. Look what it did to that roller coaster! He just killed over a dozen people in a matter of seconds! We can't let him take that thing on when he's only at half his strength."

"We can't leave all these people unprotected. If they Nomu is here for us and dad, then maybe we can lure them away from the crowds."

"How?" She watched Izuku pull up his hood and activate his quirk. "Izuku… no!"

"Get ahold of the teachers from UA, and any other heroes you can find! I'll try and lead them away from the crowds!"

"Izuku you can't take that thing on by yourself, and you're not licensed! You're gonna get yourself killed!"

"I may not be able to use my quirk to fight it, but at least I can use it to keep people safe!" Izuku jumped up landing on the roof of the food stand and he shouted. "Hey! UGLY! You wanna pick somebody half your size? Well come get me!" He waved his arms in the air then ran across the food stands towards the other half of the park and away from the crowds.

Shigaraki eyed him, and looked to Kurogiri with a wicked gleam hidden behind the hand covering his face.

"Looks like he took the bait… let's play with him shall we?" Shigaraki motioned his fingers and Nomu jumped from the coaster to the ground shoving people out of his way as he followed Izuku, knocking down buildings and throwing debris at him.

"IZUKU YOU BAKA!" Izumi shouted after him and she started to follow when her phone rang in her hand. Without even looking at the screen Izumi answered it. "Dad!?"

The dark laughter on the other side made Izumi's blood go cold.

"Not quite, dear child." All for one chuckled in her ear. "Though I appreciate the sentiment."

"You…" Izumi grit her teeth. "What's the meaning of this? Why is Shigaraki attacking? You said I had until Finals to make my decision!"

"You still do… I said if you didn't decide by the finals I would send Shigaraki out to kill your brother and father with my Nomu… but that didn't mean I wouldn't send him out to play with other people. Shigaraki tends to get bored easily, and like a child he gets cranky if he's not let out once in awhile for a bit of fun."

"You creep!" She grit her teeth. "You're just toying with me! I hate you!"

"You hurt me, child… but I'll forgive you. I can make this all go away… have Shigaraki pull back and spare the innocent lives. All you have to do is agree to my terms."

Izumi shook, tears forming in her eyes as she looked around at all the panicked, frightened, and hurt people. She looked out to the harbor, saw the bodies floating where the coaster had crashed and killed the riders. Sickness twisted in her gut. It was all her fault… all of it!

"Come on now, Izumi… don't let anyone else suffer. Join me, let me teach you how to use your power. Let me show you a better world." All for One coaxed further, as if gently stroking his finger along the trigger of a gun. Just one more squeeze… just one little push to set her off. "Accept your fate, child. You're not a hero, you're not your father, or your brother. You… are just like me."

Izumi's breath hitched, the trigger pulled and the gun went off. Her temper could no longer be contained, her power no longer controlled. "I…" Her quirk pulsed with life, the energy of it going crazy and exploding debris all round her. "...am NOTHING like you!"

She squeezed her phone, shattering it. She screamed out in fury rushing out of the alley, and straight towards the battle.

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: We're heading to the climax! Only two chapters left! Are you excited? I'm excited! WOOT!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: My choice, my fate**_


	18. My Choice, My Fate

**He's the Hero**

 **Chapter 18: My Choice, My Fate**

Bakugo's brow twitched as he stood next to Todoroki, movers taking hefty amounts of stuff up into the dorm.

"For crying out loud Icy Hot just how much stuff did you bring with you?"

"Just the bare essentials. Most of this are additions I'm adding to the dorms for public use. I thought it would be nice to have some stuff the students could share and interact with each other."

"A pool table, a wide flat screen T.v. and two leather couches? Just how loaded is your family?" He grunted the two of them walking inside and making use of the new furniture.

"You don't want me to answer that, it'll just piss you off...but I'm nowhere near as wealthy as Yaoyorozu." He commented offhandedly.

"Tch," Bakugo grunted and flipped on the t.v. to keep himself from talking. He leaned his head on his hand and flipped through channels to find something decent to watch.

Todoroki got up and walked to the main level kitchen for a drink. When he came back Bakugo was watching a comedy game show.

"I wonder if Midoriya and Izumi are enjoying themselves." he wondered aloud taking a sip of his drink.

"Who wouldn't at a theme park? Even if they didn't want me around i should have tagged along anyway. There's nothing to do around here."

"You could always study… then again your midterm score was better than mine."

"I have an eidetic memory, I don't need to study."

"Yet you're still an idiot." Todoroki murmured and Bakugo grunted.

"You picking a fight?!"

"Of course not…" he sighed and looked down at the sound of a buzz and he motioned with his can of soda. "Your phone is ringing."

"Tch… we're not done.." he muttered and flipped his phone open grunting. "Yeah, the hell do you want, stupid hair?"

"Bakugo! Have you seen the news?!" Kirishima shouted out in an excited and almost panicked voice. Bakugo held the receiver away from his ear sneering at the volume of his voice.

"OW! Speak normally you idiot! Why would I be watching the news on my day off, are you stupid?" Bakugo grunted. "What's the purpose in calling me and asking such a stupid question?"

"Turn on the news! Hurry you're not gonna believe what's going on in town!" He continued, practically bouncing in his shoes. "It's total chaos!"

"Hmm?" Bakugo snagged the remote and flipped channels… and his heart sank to his gut. "SHIT!"

 **~In Town~**

All Might came out of the theatre laughing gently. He'd had to bulk down halfway into their date because of all the attention he'd been warranting, but despite that he was having a good time, and Valkyrie seemed to be enjoying herself just as much as he was.

"That movie was quite entertaining. It's been a long time since I've indulged in a simple feature." He said with a happy sigh. "Thank you for agreeing to come out with me."

"Oh the pleasure was completely mine, Toshinori." Valkyrie flushed tucking her hair behind her ear. When he'd asked her out she'd been positively giddy. She'd panicked over wardrobe and appearance for hours, and had gone with a simple skirt and blouse for the dressy casual meeting. "I was just a little surprise by the sudden invitation."

"I had originally planned to ask my children to spend the day with me but they had plans of their own… and then I recalled you saying you'd be in town."

"Oh… so it was just… convenience?" She struggled to maintain the smile, but couldn't hide the disappointment in her own voice."

"Hmm? Oh, no, that's not what I…" he stroked his chin trying to put his thoughts into words. "I'm not sure if I'm phrasing this correctly but… it's more than just convenience to me… Kairi." He took her hand and kissed it. "I'm thoroughly enjoying myself and am happy you're with me."

"Toshinori…" she held her chest feeling it flutter.

"I hope you'll accompany me again in the near future." He stood up straight cupping her hand in both of his now. "That is… if you want to."

"I'd be honored." She sighed happily, little hearts dancing around her head. "Am I… assuming correctly that we are… dating?"

"Uh well… yes… yes I'd like that very much." He blushed bright red rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I know I'm not as pleasing to look at in this form but-" He stammered off when she stood on her toes to plant a small kiss to his lips.

"You're every bit as pleasing to my eyes, Toshinori. I've been attracted to you for years, not for your looks, but for what you stand for." She placed her hand over his heart. "This good, strong, and kind heart is beautiful to me."

"Kairi…" He held both her hands again. "It's you who has the kind heart. You do something inside me that I haven't felt in years. I-" he started to confess but the sudden roar of simultaneous explosions rang out and both heroes looked up in shock as fire spread and civilians started to scream in panic.

"What is that?"

 **~Back in the Dorms~**

" _In what has been described as an organized villain attack, hundreds of villains have appeared all over the town of Tatooin spreading chaos and destruction in their wake. There seems to be no rhyme or reason for the careless and sadistic spread of panic, and with only a small amount available to the area, the heroes find themselves stretched thin over the city in desperate need of support."_

The newscaster spoke in calm yet worried tones as images of a fire burned city, and massive amounts of damage are flashed on screen. Bakugo and Shoto both were on their feet staring wide eyed at the destruction.

"It's Hosu all over again… only this time there's way more villains." He clenched his fist. "Izumi and Izuku are in town, they're probably caught up in all this. They're gonna need help."

"They can take care of themselves… they're strong fighters, and besides." Bakugo glanced out front where he saw the teachers standing out in a cluster. The principle stood in front motioning with his arms. "It looks like the teachers are putting this place on lockdown. From the looks of it they're going to use the school as a sort of shelter." He theorized noticing the groups of people running up the walk and heading for the school."

"That makes sense. UA is a fortress on its own and is protected by some of the cities best heroes. People would feel safest here."

"As much as I hate sitting still, we don't have a choice in the matter. Those teachers aren't going to let us through." Bakugo cursed. "Damn it."

"Right…" Shoto raised his clenched fist up staring at it. He didn't like keeping still, unable to do anything.

" _We now take you live to the overhead chopper where our own reporter Niki Takahashi is reporting live."_

The view on TV switched to a female reporter wearing a headset and leaning out the open window of a chopper above the city.

" _I'm coming to you above the city of Tatooin, as you can see from the smoke rising, there's at least a hundred or so villains spread throughout the small town. People are in a panic trying to find shelter and heroes are desperately trying to clear a path for them, saving lives, and taking on the villains in their wake. From my vantage point i can see the destruction starts from the wide bridge, and stretches out all the way towards the harbor… even the local theme park "Fairy Land" has been hit hard by destruction and-"_

She cut off with a gasp as a sudden explosion rang out from the back of the theme park and she pat her cameraman's shoulder motioning him to adjust his viewing.

" _There! Zoom in! Is that…"_

" _It looks like one of those monsters from the Hosu attack… but he's not alone… it looks like he's chasing after a kid."_

 **~Battle~**

Izuku wheezed as he skidded to a halt landed on all fours and away from teh ferris wheel that tipped over and into the ocean.

"Jeez, that thing isn't playing around." He said with a shaky voice and gasped moving just in time as a black fist struck through the dust and landed just inches from his face, punching a hole through the wood planks under him.

Nomu let out a low shriek, its eyes rolling around and focusing on Izuku's face. Izuku went pale as he saw the lifeless look in those eyes… and he brought up his arms fully ready to be pummeled into the ground

A blur of light zipped by just as Nomu's fist punched a hole where Izuku's head had once been. Izuku shook and slowly opened his eyes lowering his arms and looking up.

"Izumi?" He saw the ferocious look in his sister's eyes, the pure rage and determination there. "Why are you here… you were supposed to be."

"There's commotion going on in town." She nodded her head out towards the city. Izuku looked out and he gasped at the sight of all the smoke and crumbling buildings.

"What's… going on?"

"Distractions I bet… keeping dad and the rest of the pros away from the real fight and keeping us trapped where we are." She theorized and stood up straight holding out her fists.

"If that's true then… we're on our own aren't we?" Izuku slowly got to his feet standing beside her. "It's Hosu City all over again."

"Only this time I doubt we're gonna get any backup…" She said through clenched teeth. "Unless by some miracle Dad or another pro breaks through the sea of panic leaving the park."

"So… any ideas?" Izuku said as the two of them squared off against the monster. "He's not moving… do you think-"

"I'm pretty sure Shigaraki is controlling him somehow." Her eyes glanced around him to the figures standing atop the haunted house enjoying the show. "If we can somehow get around him and to the source, he'll stop functioning."

"What about that dark guy though? He looks like he's some kind of warp gate."

"We're gonna have to use our speed and hope it's enough…"

"Then leave it to me… you should go, try and find dad and-"

"No… I won't leave you alone. Don't you remember what dad said?" She reached for his hand clasping it with hers. "We're stronger together. If we're gonna go down… we'll go down together!"

"Izumi…" Izuku looked at their hands, then smiled and clenched tight. Their quirks lighting up and the familiar connection snapped to life, their power growing and kicking up wind around their forms. "You're right… we can do this! Together we can do anything!"

Shigaraki Tomura scratched at his neck his eyebrows slowly raising at the stand the two were taking.

"Ehhh… looks like they're gonna try and beat it alone. This ought to be fun to watch."

"We should stop them… the Master doesn't want the girl damaged."

"Then she won't be… we'll simply have Nomu attack the brother." Shigaraki's grin spread wide. "Then maybe she'll finally give in… and see just how destructive and dark the world around her is… NOMU!"

Nomu's eyes locked onto them again and he suddenly ran forward and toward them.

"GO!" Izumi let go of his hand the two of them splitting up and around their attacker. They gunned forward ignoring Nomu completely and leaving him in the dust of their lightning speed. They zipped and zigzagged across the pavement, jumping on machines, and debris making their way to Tomura.

Izumi bunched her fist, screaming out she punched a fist out, the wind kicking up and blowing apart the structure in which they stood on. Kurogiri wrapped his shadow around Shigaraki, the two of them vanishing and appearing up atop another structure.

"Izumi be careful! There might still be people lingering around!" Izuku told her and let out a gasp as his leg was suddenly grabbed. He looked behind him, saw Nomu and barely had a chance to get a scream out before he was tossed around like a rag doll. His back and front slamming onto concrete and metal before being flung around.

"IZUKU!" Izumi skidded to a stop and rushed Nomu. She grabbed the beast's arm stopping it's forward movement only for a second… but it was long enough for Izuku to get clear of the next punch which jerked Izumi forward and around.

"Shit he's strong! I can't get a good grip on him!" She coughed up spit as the next hit left her winded and struggling to stand. He had her by the hair now, and held her up wincing and holding onto his arm to keep the away the strain on her head. "MNNG!"

"Go on girl… stop him…" Shigaraki whispered with delighted laughter following. "Kill him, just like you killed the other. Go on!" He shouted out now his laughter spreading.

"Mnnng sadistic… FREAKS!" She kicked her legs up her foot catching under Nomu's chin but the hit did little to hurt him.

Izuku jet in quick slamming a full force smash into its gut but the thing didn't even flinch.

"What? Impossible! The hell is this thing made of?!" He jerked away trying to avoid Nomu's grip but was caught, his arm crunch and Izuku let out a scream of pain feeling the bones break.

"Let go of him! You stupid monster let go of him!" She slammed her feet into his face over and over like a jackrabbit. She cried out in pain as Nomu's grip changed, dropping her just to kick her body away. She went crashing straight into a popcorn stand.

"Izumi! AHHHH!" Izuku couldn't stop the screams coming out of his mouth as Nomu pummelled him. Throwing him down, making him bruise and bleed.

The popcorn stand blew apart and Izumi launched from the debris.

"I SAID STOP IT!" She punched his back, One for All ripping from her violently so much that she could feel the sting of it searing her blood. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Still… Nomu wasn't hurt. He bat her away like a fly and she went skidding along the ground coughing. She slowly sat up on her knees panting trying to figure something had to be something more than just strength to this guy. There had to be something preventing him from being hurt by their punches.

"Have you figured it out yet Izumi-chan?" Shigaraki called out from atop the tower? "His quirk, shock absorption makes him able to take the full strength of your punches. He was specifically designed to take All Might at a hundred percent of his power. You and your weak twig of a brother don't have a prayer."

Izumi glared back at the taunting Shigaraki.

"You shut up! I've had enough of your arrogant superiority act. If you want me and my family dead then why don't you come down here and take me on yourself! Why hide behind a freak of nature!?"

"Ooooh, nice try," he crossed his arms sneering. "As much as I'd love to be personally responsible for the death of you and your family… master has made me promise not to hurt you. Still… I'm thoroughly enjoying watching your brother suffer. How does it feel Izumi… knowing you've all this power the master gave you… and yet you can't do a thing to help him? Not unless you want him and the entire world that's watching to know what you are."

Izumi shook, her fists clenching and her wide fearful eyes stared at her injured and now unconscious brother. Tears fell down her cheeks and she bowed down her head.

"Izuku… I'm so sorry Izuku…"

"You're so lucky Izumi-chan… the master gave you a gift. He gave you his quirk. Now you can become the perfect villain."

Izumi sobbed and seethed, the tears just falling down her face as she tried to control her anger, and her rage. No… she couldn't, and wouldn't let this happen! They can't tell her what she was, what she should become!

All this time, even by those she knew, by those who'd been with her all her life, had always compared her to someone else. Her father and mother, her brother… Bakugo… Stain… All for One.

 _You've inherited my quirk….You're just like me…_

"No… I'm not him! I'm not like him! I'm not like anybody else! I'm me! THIS IS MY QUIRK!" Izumi shouted suddenly. Her own words reminded her of Izuku's lecture to Todoroki and a sudden epiphany came over her. "Yes… That's right… mine." It didn't matter how she acquired it. This power was a part of HER. "It's mine… the power is mine!" She stood up on shaky legs her quirk activating full force, her hair floating up and out of her hood revealing her face. "No one can tell me how to use it, because that choice is mine as well. Villain, Hero, none of that matters…"

She'd been an idiot. She'd been so caught up on trying to label herself, stuck between the light and the darkness that she forgot why she chose this path to begin with. "The only thing that matters, the only thing that has ever mattered to me is my family! If that means using this quirk, if it means stepping into the shadow." She sped forward, the speed invisible to the naked eye. Jumping on top of Nomu she reached out with her bare hands gripping onto his face as her feet pressed into his back. "Then so be it!"

She screamed as the familiar rush and pull of All for One rushed through her. Her palms went hot and started to smoke and Nomu let out a painful wail his arms flailing around. For once her small stature was used to her advantage as she ducked and maneuvered around his grip, staying on him like monkey on a tree. All the wild she seethed through her teeth, trying desperately to keep the power from escaping.

I will have your quirk! Izumi screamed in her head, her eyes going white and her teeth baring, fangs forming as the other quirks she'd stolen started to surface. The wind kicked up around them, preventing Shigaraki and Kurogiri from stepping in.

"I can't get close! What is she doing?!"

"She's stepping forward…" Shigaraki said with some irritation. "Tch, and here I'd hope I'd get to see the annoying brat die… but it looks like the chains are broken, and the real monster is loose."

Izuku lay on the ground, bleeding and broken, his blurry vision staring up at the flailing Nomu. He could barely make out what was around him… but he could hear Izumi's screams, the pain and yet fierce roar of her voice calling out like a war cry.

"Izu….mi?"

"I won't…" Izumi growled between her teeth, her veins pulsing her body shaking. "I won't let you kill my brother! I won't let you hurt my family!" Her fingers dug in like claws, blood dripping from Nomu's inky black skin and the living doll stalled its movement, no longer fighting her. Its head twisted and jerked from the pressure, and Izumi gasped as heat shot up her arms and into her belly. Nomu's eyes rolled up into its head, the bulky form plopping to the ground and she landed on top holding on for dear life still. For a moment she didn't know what had happened. She stood there panting, shaking… and laughing.

"I did it… I stopped him." She slowly let go, and looked to her brother smiling. "Izuku… Izuku I-" She felt the hot tears falling down her cheek, confused at first she reached a hand to wipe them away and could smell and feel the blood on her hands. The high wore off as she realized what she'd done. She stared at her bloody hands, and stumbled away from the body. Her eyes widened at the sight of Nomu's crushed cranium, its blood oozing out and pooling around the body. The fear, the disbelief, and the disgust all came rushing at her at once, and she suddenly cried out in shock and agony.

"Shigaraki Tomura…" Kurogiri murmured as the two of them watched the display. "We should leave now before the pros break through the barrier."

"Yeah, yeah… we've done our part." He stepped backwards into the warp staring at the girl his smile wide and sadistic. "The hero is dead."

Izuku saw them leave, relieved by their disappearance he got to his feet. Despite the pain of his injuries, despite his spinning head he stumbled to his sister, cradling her in his arms protectively. He pulled her hood back over her head to hide her from the nearby witnesses and spectators.

"It's okay Izumi… It's okay…" He rocked her as she sobbed, tears of his own falling down his cheeks as he pressed his cheek to the top of her head. "It's over… it's all over."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Oooh this chapter hurt my heart and my head. This is the first time I've really delved into the darker territory and I hope I conveyed it well enough. The next chapter is the finale… and we'll see what this will lead to.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: No Mercy**_


	19. No Mercy

**He's the Hero**

 **Author's Note: I've included the Epilogue chapter in this so it's nice a long. I was originally thinking of separating it into two but didn't like the broken flow.… So Enjoy the conclusion to He's the Hero!**

 **Chapter 19: No Mercy**

Her face was everywhere. The footage from the news cameras had caught the entire fight, and was the primary evidence in the case that she'd used her quirk to kill another person… mindful a monstrous villain… but a person nonetheless.

She wasn't getting out of this with a slap on the wrist like she did in Hosu. Yet… somehow… she didn't care. She sat in the hospital room, separated from her brother and father as she was questioned by police, and lectured by the chief, as well as the head of the Heroics Committee.

"I hope you understand how harsh of a crime you've committed, Miss Midoriya. Even if your father is All Might, I can't just let you off with a warning." The Heroics committee head told her standing in front with his stark gray hair, and solid black eyes.

"I understand… I'm more than ready to accept the consequences of my actions, sir." She told him numbly, her hands clasped in her lap, her minor wounds bandaged and hair disheveled.

"Right… the committee will deliberate and discuss your case. First things first you'll need to address the press. You will give a formal apology… I'll have the Chief of Police here write you up a speech."

"A speech?" She glanced up briefly. "What for?"

"We don't want you going up there and just saying whatever comes to mind. Formal speech is better and keeps the media from making any negative comments about heroes in general."

Image, Izumi thought with a sneer. It was starting already… she was being shoved down, pointed at, shunned from the light. Well that was just fine.

"Fine." She repeated aloud. "I'll read the stupid speech… can I see my brother?"

"No. Your brother is in intensive care with several broken bones and a bad concussion. It's amazing he was even able to walk after the beating he received. It's best you let him rest and worry about yourself and how you'll approach the Press Conference tomorrow."

"You're writing my speech for me, what else is there to prepare for?" She said irritably and clutched her locket wishing she could just see Izuku… know that he was alright. The moment she'd snapped out of her haze the connection had vanished again. She couldn't feel him and it made her chest ache to know there was a huge wall separating them now… and that wall was society.

"The press will be asking questions as well. Your father will be there for support and to help you through anything, but you may want to think of responses while your resting." He told her and looked down at his watch. "Speaking of which I need to go make a few statements of my own. Chief…" he nodded his head to the others in the room and exited.

When Izumi thought she'd have a minute alone she walked to the cell phone use area in the hospital, and noticed the arm guards following her. So… they were keeping an eye on her to make sure she didn't self destruct again.

"Figures… not 24 hours later and I'm already being treated like a criminal." She sighed and sat on the couch pulling her legs to her chest. "Rightfully so."

She had to borrow a phone since she'd broken hers… and had to take a deep breath before dialing Todoroki's phone number. She didn't know how her boyfriend would react to all this...but she needed to hear his voice.

"Hello?" His voice spoke a little irritably on the other end and very nearly made her smile. She could already feel the tears of relief spill from her eyes

"Shoto…"

"Izumi!" Shoto jolted up from the couch and Bakugo fell off the other end and scrambled up snagging the phone away.

"Half Pint! Where's Deku!? What happened!?"

"Damn it, Bakugo, give that back!" He snagged the phone shoving him away with one hand and freezing him a little. Bakugo squirmed and held his face cursing. "I'm sorry Izumi."

"It's okay…" she let out a shaky laugh. "The comedy is appreciated."

"You sound awful… where are you? I'll come-"

"No!" She said hurriedly and let out a shaky breath. "No, I'm okay. I'm in the hospital but I'm not too injured, just some scrapes and sprains. No big… but Izuku is in intensive care." She hugged herself rocking on the couch. "They won't let me see him… I barely got them to let me leave my room."

"How much trouble are you in?" Shoto's eyes hardened and he clenched the phone. "They're not arresting you are they?"

"No, or at least I don't think so. I have to make some stupid speech at a press conference tomorrow, and the heroics committee is gonna have a meeting to discuss my punishment." She ran fingers through her hair. "I messed up, Shoto. This mistake isn't going to go away. I need to pay for it."

"You were just protecting your brother. They can't-"

"They can… and I've accepted it. I'm prepared for the worst Shoto… in fact i'm fully expecting it." Even if they didn't she made preparations for her own kind of punishment. She stretched a hand out to admire it, and could see the blood again… deep and dark and spilling over her palms and wrists. Her eyes shut tightly. "Shoto… I don't know how this is going to go down… but there's something I need to get off my chest."

"What is it?"

"I love you."

Shoto let out a little sound of surprise but then let the smile spread on his lips and he cradled the phone closer to his ear.

"Bout time you said it too."

"I meant to tell you before but we kept getting interrupted." She smiled a little but it quickly faded. "As I said, I don't know how this is going to go down. I don't know what's going to happen after that press conference… but I wanted you to know that."

"I love you too Izumi… and I know I'll see you soon… then you can tell me again." He told her. "I very much want to see your face when you tell me."

"Mmmm… okay." She closed her eyes letting his voice soothe away the nerves and doubt. "It's a promise then."

 **~Next Day: Press Conference~**

All Might stood beside his daughter, dudded up and his trademark smile turned downward. Guilt and anger boiled in him from knowing his children went through such an ordeal, and when he saw the footage of Izumi's fight the fear joined the other overwhelming emotions inside him. Maybe Inko had been right all along. Perhaps he should have stayed away… protected his children from a distance… but it was too late now. He would protect Izumi no matter the charges and accusations on her.

When it was time for the press conference to begin, he cleared his throat and stepped up to the mic.

"Thank you all for coming. We called you all here so we can go over the events that occurred yesterday afternoon. My daughter has prepared a statement for you all." He backed away and pat her shoulder. "Go on, Izumi."

Izumi stared at the mic her breath shaky as she took it and stood front and center staring out at the crowd. She could feel herself shaking… could feel herself lose breath and tried to calm herself down. She looked to the speech in her hand and winced at the first few lines. It was so formal, so proper… so unsympathetic.

"I, Izumi Midoriiya… would like to formally apologize to the public in regards to my behavior during the villain attack." She saw her hands shaking and pulled back the mic to curse. She crunched the paper in her hands. "I can't… I can't read this… I'm sorry… but I'd rather speak for myself." She explained with a sorrowful expression. She could already feel the glares from the professionals behind her.

"I apologize... to the loved ones of the people that died in the attack… I apologize to the property owners who've lost time, money and hard work from all the destruction that was caused." She felt the tears starting to burn and she grit her teeth. "I apologize… to my family and friends for hiding the truth about my quirk. The truth is…" she took a shaky breath and clenched her free hand at her side sniffling back tears. Tell them Izumi… tell them all what's going on. "I…" coward...coward! Her hand slowly flexed in defeat. "I can't… control my quirk anymore."

The half truth burned her tongue, but she kept going.

"My quirk is changing, and it's been frightening me, causing me to make irrational decisions." She brushed away tears. "I've tried so hard to just keep it together… to act normal and be myself, but the truth is I don't know who I am anymore."

The media was silent, taking in her every word and she was grateful for it.

"When the villains attacked, I was just having fun with my brother… we were enjoying the park, being normal for a change." She sighed. "When they attacked… I was scared. Scared for myself, and scared for my brother. I knew those monsters were created by a man who hates my family… who's been trying to kill my father. The same man who was responsible for the attack in Hosu and attacked there because I was interning with Endeavor who was hunting the Hero Killer.

She paused her speech looking back at her father who just gave her a nod. He was letting her get it all out, letting her speak truthfully.

"I'm ashamed to admit...that when everything started to go chaotic...all I could think about was getting out of there, getting my brother and I to safety back at the school… but not him."

She wiped at her tears.

"Izuku knew those villains were there because of us… and he didn't hesitate. He knew he had to draw the villains away or more people would die. He ran in the opposite direction, luring the monster away and risking his life to protect others. When he did... the first thing I should have done was call my father or another hero, or anybody else to try and get help… but-" She held her chest. "I was angry, and afraid… I didn't want my dad to show up and get killed, I didn't want another hero dying for something that was OUR fault. I didn't think about protecting civilians, or property damage, all I cared about was myself and protecting my family. So I went after Izuku, tried to help him keep the villain distracted til help arrived… but once Izuku started getting hurt, and tossed around like a rag doll… I couldn't just play it safe anymore. I didn't mean to kill-" her voice cracked and she struggled to go on. "I just… I just wanted to save my brother… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." She started sobbing, pictures shooting off left and right.

"Alright Izumi, you've said your piece…" All Might reached for the mic. "Let me finish the rest."

"No! No! I'm not done!" She sniffed and bat away the tears heaving breaths into the mic. "I'm not done…" She took deep breaths to calm herself again. She pulled away stepping closer to the crowd again. "Ever since it happened… I've done a lot of thinking about how to handle it. My actions are my own… and no one else should be reprimanded for what I've done. I will accept any and all punishment the police and heroics committee have planned… but I also know that whatever they've planned can't make up for the mistakes I've made. So…" She pulled out an envelope from her jacket pocket and held it up for everyone to see. "I'm withdrawing from U.A Hero Academy."

"What!? Izumi!" All Might stepped forward, his face shocked and his hands grabbing her shoulders trying to pull her away. Cameras flashed, voices of reporters and witnesses shouted out questions and comments. Across the city watching from their TVs her brother and their classmates stared at the screen with a mix of shock, tears, and sorrow.

"No way…" Kirishima dropped the spoon for his cereal and got to his feet.

"Is she nuts?!" Mineta grabbed his little TV shaking it in disbelief.

Ashido, Urataka, and the other girls cried in sympathy.

"Izumi…" Shoto clenched his fists as he and Bakugo watched on the dorm TV. Bakugo stood up and went to the TV his hands popping with explosions.

"Bull shit, bull shit, BULL SHIT!"

He looked ready to blow the TV to kingdom come...but Izumi started talking again and he stopped to listen.

"I took the name Grand Valor…" Izumi continued. " "...because it symbolized the kind of hero I wanted to be. I have and have always had high standards and I wanted to meet them." She felt calmer, she realized, now that she got the worst of it off her chest. "When I think of what a hero is… no… what a hero SHOULD be…I think of the people who risk their lives for others. True heroes are not in it for the glory, the fame, and the wealth. They're not heroes for selfish whims like vengeance, and hatred. When I think of true heroes I think of the people who take the time to help the community… who clean up a beach in their free time, who help old ladies walk across the street… who help a lost child find their family." She held her heart smiling softly. "Who simply help others… without having to think at all. They just do it because they can."

She looked out, standing taller and with pride now. She lifted the hand on her heart to touch her father's hand and felt him take it squeezing lightly.

"I think of people like my dad, who make sacrifices for the greater good. I think of people like my classmates who give their everything to achieve their dreams. I think of my brother," her eyes soften… "who save people with just a smile and a few kind words."

She sighed and pulled out her withdraw papers again staring at the school symbol...and thought of all the friends she'd made and the fun she'd had.

"I love UA...I love the people I've met, the friends I've made...but I look at all these wonderful heroes around me… andI know I don't measure up. How can I be a hero...expect other heroes to meet my standards if I don't meet them myself. I have to be the example, and accept what i've come to learn from my time at U.A… I have talent, I have strength, and I have brains… but that doesn't make me a hero." She looked back out at the crowd, stared straight into the TV camera in front view. "So… to Principle Nezu who allowed me this wonderful opportunity, to my father who trained me, to Mr. Aizawa, Endeavor and all the members of the U.A staff who've helped guide me, and most of all to my wonderful classmates who've been there sharing a dream and who welcomed me in… thank you for all you've done." She bowed low. "...and I'm sorry."

 _ **~A few days later: dorm room~**_

Community Service… if that was the best the committee could come up with for someone who actively murdered another person on live TV, Izumi worried about the justice system. Still it was the kind of punishment she could get behind. She would be responsible for helping to rebuild the damaged city by volunteering her time at various locations that needed help. In addition, she offered to pay for some of the construction herself. The sum in her allowance account could afford it and still give her enough for day to day needs. She would need to find a new high school… a general one where she could go to class, study, and be normal.

That's what Izumi craved the most. She'd gotten into the spirit of hero life because Izuku had always been there gunning for it and she wanted to be a part of the journey. Things were different now...it was time to face the fact that her and Izuku were headed down separate paths. Without her brother… she just wanted normalcy.

Shoto stood in her doorway watching her pack, his frown deep and eyes narrowed.

"I'm not gonna lie this is more than a little depressing. I moved in so I could spend more time with you, but now you're not even coming to school anymore." She glanced over her shoulder and he gave her a wounded look. "How come you didn't tell me this on the phone?"

"I'm sorry…" she was doing a lot of apologizing lately, she noticed. She folded another pair of pants smoothing it down into her suitcase. "I didn't want to give you the chance to try and talk me out of it."

"That's exactly what I would have done too." Shoto told her. "I normally don't like to interefere in other people's choices or lives… but I can't help but feel you're making a mistake."

"Yeah, well I'm used to making mistakes." She stood up straight and finally turned to him. "Shoto…"

"Izumi…" he returned in the same sympathetic tone. He walked to her and cradled her face in his hands. He pressed his forehead to hers trying to stay calm, to not lash out. "Don't go."

"It was my choice…" she touched his hands. She closed her eyes sighing. "This is for the best. I'm not a hero Shoto…"

"Forgive me for stepping down to Bakugo's level but… that's Bull Shit."

"It's not… Shoto listen." She pulled back so he would look her in the eye. "I chose to do this for a lot of different reasons. For one, I can't control my quirk anymore, and I could possibly hurt you or one of our classmates. For two, this whole black lash on the misuse of my quirk is not gonna go away. Once upon a time I wouldn't have given a shit, but things have changed. Whatever they say about me reflects badly on Izuku, and my dad.. And if the media found out about our relationship-"

"Don't!" He covered her mouth his eyes going hot and angry. "Don't you dare say that you did it to spare me from something as stupid as bad press. You may not think you're strong enough to handle it but I KNOW I am, and I could have protected you-"

"That's number three…" she shoved his hand away and pointed at him. "This… all of this that's been going on it's making me vulnerable. I don't feel like myself, I don't feel strong, or capable, and I hate it! Do you remember how I broke down in the hospital? How I lost it after that fight? I can't find my footing anymore, Shoto. The more I pretend that there's nothing wrong, the worse it hits me!"

Shoto clenched his fists at his side and lowered his head.

"So you're just giving up? That's not like you."

"I'm not giving up, Shoto." She hugged him nuzzling under his chin. "I'm reevaluating. That's number four… and it's the biggest reason I have." She lifted her head staring in his eyes again. "I've been compared to others most of my life… My brother, my parents, Bakugo, Stain… I've never really had an identity of my own. I want some time to figure out who I am, what I want, what path to take. Can you understand that?"

He could, which just made him irritable. Still he held onto her laying his cheek on her hair and breathing her in.

"Could be you were on the right path to start with… and just lost sight of it."

"Could be…" she smiled. "I do know of something I want right now."

"What's that?" he pulled back ready to listen. When she only pulled him in by the tie of his uniform and kissed him, he got the feeling whatever it was… it was something he wanted to. He guided her backwards just enough to close and lock the door to the room… and gave them both exactly what they wanted.

 **~meanwhile at the hospital~**

"Will you quit yer cryin!" Bakugo scolded Izuku as he peeled an apple. "I came to visit didn't I?"

"Yeah, but… you're still mad." Izuku sniffed.

"Of course I'm fucking mad! How stupid are you jumping into danger like that?" He pointed the knife at him and Izuku had to flinch back a little to avoid being poked by the end. "You're blaming yourself for Izumi leaving U.A. as well you should because if it hadn't been for your stupid actions she probably would have stayed."

Izuku's tears got worse and Bakugo let out an aggravating sigh. He cut a piece of apple and shoved it in Izuku's mouth.

"That doesn't mean you should cry about it. Your sister has high expectations for you, so you better start living up to them and quit acting like a pussy."

Izuku hung his head wiping his tears with his one good hand. The sight of it had Bakugo sighing heavily and holding out another piece of apple.

"Look… Your sister made this decision on her own. It's her choice. You can't let it affect you. I mean you wanted to be a hero long before this, and you're gonna want it long after."

"You're right…" Izuku admitted but couldn with her. Now she's leaving the dorm, gonna go to a different school, and she was making noises about moving to Tokyo or studying abroad. It's gonna be the internship all over again."

"You survived that just fine didn't you?" Bakugo set the stuff down and pulled out his phone when it started to buzz. He grunted at the reading. "I need to go, my old lady is bugging me."

"Okay… they're releasing me tomorrow so I'll be back in class the next day." He rubbed his injured hand. "Guess I'll see you then."

Bakugo tugged his jacket in place, glanced around to make sure no one was watching then leaned over the bed rail to plant a firm kiss to his lips. He let it linger for a moment, tasting the salty tears from Izuku's crying fit. In a spontaneous move he tilted the kiss to trail his tongue up Izuku's cheek and kiss away the remaining tears.

"I told you… stop crying. You'll be fine."

"Mmm…" Izuku smiled warmly the tears all gone. You always know how to make me feel better, Izuku thought staring affectionately at Bakugo. Even if it means being a little mean.

"Arigatou, I love you, Kacchan."

"Right back at yah," Bakugo smirked at him over his shoulder. "You damn nerd."

 **~Epilogue: 2 weeks later~**

A new school, a new teacher, a new group of faces… and Izumi hated them all. From the moment she walked in, wearing the solid blue uniform with black tie, she was gawked and whispered about. Despite being smart and answering every question the teacher gave her, she felt as though the teacher was trying to make her look stupid… but failing miserably at it. The school itself was a decent campus, but there were so many students crammed in it felt suffocating.

She missed the big wide open campus at U.A… she missed the various places she could just sit and be alone. Seemed like no matter where she turned in this school there was always somebody lingering around, giving her those judgemental looks.

She couldn't even rest at home once the school day was over. Her grandfather was always around. He'd done nothing but lecture and frown at her. She tried to soften him, bring him Taiyaki, treat him like a king… but she couldn't help but sense the disappointment she felt from him.

Why couldn't anyone understand? Why did they have to be so judgemental and sour over her decision. It was her life damn it! The bell rang and she lingered a moment at her desk so she could check her phone. She gave a soft smile when she saw a bulk of messages from her brother, Shoto, and the other students of class 1A. They were all getting ready for finals which was little more than a month away. Every member of her former class was making sure she didn't miss any details on their preparation.

Izuku begged and pleaded for her to bring bentos and provisions for his study time.

Uraraka sent pictures of her and Iida training. While Uraraka smiled big and gave a peace sign, Iida was in the background, his face wild and full of expression as he avoided falling rocks.

Kirishima gave the usual, hey how are you, and we all miss you bit. The guy was sweet and thoughtful, which paired with his manly persona to make a handsome package. From the pictures she'd seen him post online he and Bakugo were becoming fast friends, and Bakugo was even tutoring the guy.

Yaoyorozu surprised her by sending questions about where she could go for self defense classes, and asking questions about practical elements. Izumi didn't understand why the girl couldn't see her own potential and talent… and hoped someone would boost that confidence of hers somehow.

Mavis and Eva sent her pictures of their latest babies and gave her updates about the various products she helped tested.

She even got a message from Tetsutetsu, apologizing for his behavior and asking how she was. She was the one who should have apologized, and regretted not doing so before leaving. Thinking about it, the guy really was too good for her… and she hoped he would find a more suitable match.

She'd found her match in Shoto. She never thought she'd fall in love… but he made it too easy. She recalled their last time together, and blushed. She didn't regret giving that part of herself to Shoto especially after how sweet and nurturing he'd been. They both fumbled some, but hey they were teenage virgins. There was plenty of time to get it right.

She missed them all… Izumi realized as she put her stuff away and started the walk home. Maybe she could run by the dorm, see how Izuku was holding up and help him study. There was no law about her visiting right?

Storm clouds rumbled overhead and she cursed herself for not bringing an umbrella.

"So much for visiting the campus...guess I'll just go home." she sighed. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out. She frowned at the number not recognizing it.

"Mineta better not be sending me dirty pictures again or I'll-"

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw pictures of Nomus. She scrolled down frantically her heart pounding at how many there were...and when she read the message on the bottom it stopped completely.

" _Only a month left, my girl, the choice is yours."_

She gasped for air leaning on the nearby wall as her legs started to buckle.

Damn him...damn him, damn him, DAMN HIM!

She punched a nearby wall, brick crumbling around her hand. Pedestrians walking by stopped to gasp and gawk. She cursed and started running down the street. Rain began to pour down but she didn't care. She just didn't care anymore.

She was an idiot thinking she could just be normal. This was the same man who sought to destroy her father's happiness and now his sights were locked on her. He wouldn't rest until everything she loved was stopped running suddenly her eyes going wild as that thought hit her. Everything that she loved…

"Shoto…"

No… no, no, no, NO! She wouldn't let home hurt Shoto! She wouldn't let him hurt any of the people she cared about.

Her brain worked a million miles a minute as she went over the options. She needed to tell her father but first she needed to find out where All for One was hiding.

Shigaraki Tomura… he was, in essence, All for One's representative. If she could find him she could find his puppet master. Now...who would know his location?Only a villain would know where a villain was hiding.

She jogged heading for the police station. Tsukauchi was a familiar face and a friend of her dad's. Certainly he could help. They gave her curious glances as she came in soaking wet and panting.

"Excuse me...I'm sorry but I need to speak with Detective Tsukauchi!"

"I'm afraid he's out on a case right now. You're welcome to wait for him here." The secretary's eyes narrowed some and then lit with realization. "Hey aren't you All Mights kid?"

"Huh? Oh…" shit, she thought. "Don't mind me I just-"

"Hey, Kadokawa, look its Izumi Midoriya." She called across the station and Izumi cursed again as people crowded around her.

Damn it, this was getting her nowhere. She didn't have time to play celebrity. Her eyes flickered as something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. A file lay on the desk and a familiar face stared back. She recalled the internship, the piles of villain files…

"That's it!" She screamed and rushed out of the station. She knew exactly who she could go to for some answers...but first she needed a pulled out her phone and dialed the one person she knew who could help.

"Hello?"

"Eva...its Izumi." Lightning crashed and thunder rumbled overhead. "I need a favor." Her lips slowly curved and the initial panic and fear faded into excitement. Normal? Did she really believe she'd be satisfied with a normal life?

"Sure whatcha need."

"Help me disappear."

 _ **~ 1 month later (During UA finals)~**_

Izumi wiped the metal of a switchblade clean as she sat on the counter of the bar. Her surroundings were eerily quiet and she hummed a little to herself to negate it. The disguise she'd chosen to infiltrate enemy territory was a teenage boy with long black hair, and red eyes. For effect she added scars to the face and neck, a lip piercing, and wore all black with a blood red trench coat.

She briefly glanced at the phone when it started to ring. She reached out with the tip of the blade and pressed the speaker button. The "sound only" screen popped onto the TV and the familiar voice of "All for One" spoke.

"Shigaraki Tomura…" He spoke, in an almost bored voice, and Izumi let out a little laugh.

"I'm afraid he can't come to the phone right now. May I take a message?"

There was a pause, and a sound of amusement.

"Izumi? What a surprise. Have you finally decided to agree to my request?"

Izumi admired the shining blade, looking at her reflection to admire the fangs flashing over her lips. Eva had really outdone herself this time.

"Now, now... you and I both know that's not why I'm here." She sighed out.

"A pity… I take it you've killed Shigaraki. After all you've hated him all this time. It must feel good to finally get your revenge on the man who tortured and nearly killed your grandfather."

"Hmph… not revenge. I got justice." She threw the blade at the wall and it landed point blank into the pair of bloody hands she mounted there.

"Murder is still murder, Izumi, no matter what label you give it."

"Oh I didn't murder him." She lounged back. "That would have been too easy. No, any minute now the police should be receiving a very messy in fact...Kurogiri proved to be a handful but…" she stared at her hand, her eyes slitting as it morphed into the shadowy smoke of a warp gate. "Thanks to my new friends I was able to take away his only source of defense. He and Shigaraki squealed like pigs for me. It was very satisfying."

"I see… I haven't heard much about people's quirks being stolen… and yet it seems like you've gained some new powers, as well as some control."

"I have…" she'd attained three new quirks not counting Kurogiri's warp. She'd taken them all from villains her new ally had provided her with. "You were right. It was hard finding control without guidance. I need to be careful just how much of it I use and take… but I've finally found the trick. Now that I have… I've discovered the right path to take."

"Have you now? If you're not accepting my request then what are you going to do with your new found power?"

Izumi looked to the TV her eyes amused and her fingers brushed back the wild mane of black hair on her head..

"I'm going to become you… but on my own terms. This little game that you've been playing with my psyche is over. I'm not your pawn anymore… and I'll prove it by destroying all that you've worked so hard to build."

"Think you've got it all figured out do you?" There was some bite to his voice showing his irritation. "Do you think I'm powerless now that I don't have any pawns to play? You're sadly mistaken child."

"Perhaps… I've made a lot of mistakes and this very well may be one of them… but you're no longer a threat to me. I do want to thank you though… for giving me this gift. It's opened my eyes to a whole new world."

"Tch… spoiled brat. I've given you more than you deserve. You honestly think you can become a hero after everything you've done? I'll crucify you, child."

"I'm no hero…" she spat back. "You've got that much right. My brother is the real hero. He'll be the one to bring us into a new era."

"And what, pray tell, is this new era?" All for one asked irritably.

"An era of peace and unity. An era in which heroes are heroes, and not spectacles for the public. You, if fate is kind, will never see the beauty of his work. You will sit forever behind the cold walls of your cell and live the rest of your life in isolation, loneliness and insanity." Her grin went wide and sadistic. "As for me… I am the shadow of my hero. With my power I will help turn him into the greatest hero the world has ever known."

"A childish sentiment… just how do you intend to do that?"

"By eliminating anything and anyone that threatens to dull his light. I'm no longer bound by rules and morals. I am someone who can and will serve justice to criminals who seek to destroy him, and remove the heroes that threaten to dull his light. This is my true purpose, this is what I choose to use this power for, and only one person in the world will be able to stop me… and that's him."

"You really did become another Stain." All for one sighed in disappointment.

"I'm not Stain… and I'm not you. So suck it up and enjoy prison." She spat at him.

"I do love your moxy, Izumi… you've got guts… and it's a shame I'm going to have to pull the plug on your operation."

"Humph, I'd like to see you try." She hung up the phone and for added measure she punched her fist into the TV. Dusting off her hands she smiled cheerfully at the figure behind the bar. "Was that long enough, Whiz?"

"Plenty… you do know how to ramble." The tech whiz hiding behind the bar tapped his fingers across the keyboard madly and Izumi felt her cell phone buzz in her pocket. She picked it up and flipped it open smirking. "I pinpointed the call's location… it tried to relocate me… a simple yet effective spyware, but spyware is powerless against my skills." He looked up at her grinning. The guy was shorter than her, and a little stouty. He wore big framed glasses, and was punked out in otaku wear.

 **Code Name: Whiz**

 **Quirk: Microchip, his brain is 100 times faster than a computer giving him mad hacking skills.**

"He's in a warehouse district in Musutafu… pfft how anticlimactic. That place practically screams secret hideout."

"Well hiding in plain sight is very much his style." Izumi commented as she hit a few keys on her phone and sent all the information Whiz had sent her to various hero agencies including the UA faculty, and the local police department.

"You sure they won't trace the message back to me?"

"Trust me," Whiz pushed his glasses up his nose grinning smugly. "With the protection I put on your phone no one is going to find you."

"Excellent, and if all goes well about fifty or so heroes and law enforcers will be knocking on that asshole's front door. Send Skyy to overlook the takedown and have her report any and all movement. We'll want to keep our distance from the fireworks."

"You're the boss, boss…" He saluted and started packing up his work.

Izumi closed her phone and looked to the spectators standing in the doorway. Giran clapped several times his cigarette caught between his teeth. The blonde female to his right was practically bouncing in her shoes, and the boy to his left gave her a wide smirk.

"Did I pass the test?" She asked the newcomers and gave a little bow.

"You've got my vote…" Dabi commented. "It was like watching a movie. Very impressive… especially for a kid."

"Thank you… Dabi was it?" She put her hands into the pockets of the trench coat. "I don't know much about you… but Giran says you'll be worth my while."

"I merely believe in your cause, as I've lost hope in today's society… but I am a bit skeptical about goldilocks over there." He gave the girl a wary look. "You sure you want her on board?"

"… Toga Himiko… now you I have heard of." Izumi scowled. She wasn't too thrilled about the prospect of working with a murderer.

"Yes!" She bounced and ran over leaning in close to admire her face. "You're every bit as pretty as Mr. Giran said you would be!" Toga squealed with delight. "This looks like so much fun… can I kill you?"

"No," Izumi told her and grabbed her by the chin to pry her face away. "Looks like I'm gonna have to put a leash on this one… but if what you've told me about her quirk is true, Giran, it'll come in handy… so we'll see if she can follow orders like a good girl." She let go of Himiko and reached into her coat to pull out an envelope of cash. "Here you go. A deal's a deal."

Giran took the envelope opening it and looking through the bills with a wide grin. He'd been shocked as hell when the girl had shown up on his front door a month ago. He expected an interrogation...but had instead found himself in an unusual and profitable business arrangement.

"Always a pleasure doing business with you, Miss Midoriya."

"Ah!" She snapped her fingers. "Of course, that reminds me." She held out two fingers pressing them to the center of Giran's forehead. His eyes glazed over a moment… and he blinked staring around in confusion.

"Huh? What happened? Where am I?"

"We're at a discreet location" She spoke thickening her voice to sound more male. "We just finished a business transaction. I'm your new client and providing you behave well, we'll be working closely together for some time." She nodded to the cash in his hand.

He looked down at the fat wad of bills… though the situation seemed odd…the money spoke for itself. He smiled slowly.

"Oh… I see…well then, a pleasure doing business with you." He nodded to her and exited. Dabi watched him leave and let out a chuckle.

"One surprise after another…"

"Stick around, stitches, you'll find I'm full of them." Izumi retrieved her knife from the wall wiping the blood off again. "Let's get out of this hole in the wall and to my real hideout. We'll discuss business from there."

"Okie Dokie!" Toga giggled.

"By the way… I doubt you want us using your real name… so what should we call our new boss?" Dabi asked as Izumi walked in between them.

"You can call me…" She twirled the dagger in hand as she walked, eyes blood red and her wide sadistic smile returning. "No Mercy."

 **The End**

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Bri: Finally! Took forever to finish this chapter. Did you guys enjoy it? I hope so! I was worried I was rambling some. I also wonder if I focused too much on Izumi. In regards to Izumi's villainous turn I took some inspiration from Taylor Swift's song "Look What You Made Me Do." Let me know what you guys think, and I hope you'll look forward to the upcoming continuation "We are the future."**_

 _ **Thank You!**_


End file.
